Black is Black
by Thaly Black
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si tras siete años de buscar el amor lo encontrases en la persona que no debes? ¿Que pasaría si un amor más fuerte que la propia vida fuese imposible, negado, prohibido? ¿Que pasaría si... cayeses en el incesto? ¿Y si eres un Black?
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo:**

Lo más aburrido de los veranos, era soportar a sus hermanas, a su madre y a su tía diciéndole todo el rato lo que debía hacer.

Que si una dama de la alta sociedad debía andar bien vestida… si debía comportarse de manera más refinada…

Ella era la pequeña de la casa, y se lo consentían todo.

Se sentó en la cama, mientras el sol entraba a raudales por la ventana.

Su reflejo en el espejo del armario le devolvió una mirada verde azulada. Desde aquella distancia no se apreciaban las motitas acastañadas que tenía.

El pelo lo tenía hecho un desastre, parecía un amasijo de paja en lugar de las dulces ondas doradas que tenía normalmente.

Nathaly Black saltó de la cama y se plantó ante su armario.

Sacó el vaquero deshilachado que le había regalado su hermana Andrómeda, y se puso una camiseta verde sin mangas.

Se contempló el pelo con disgusto, y lo peinó a conciencia, dejando que sus ondas llegasen a su cintura.

Estaba lista para bajar a comer.

Ya estaban toda la familia sentada a la mesa; incluido "él".

Su fuente de inspiración, el portador del valor que necesitaba para actuar como lo hacía; Sirius Black.

Nathaly pasó con rapidez por delante del tapiz de la familia.

Habían borrado a su hermana mayor (y favorita), Andrómeda, por casarse con un mago hijo de muggles, llamado Ted Tonks.

Sirius la vio llegar y esbozó una sonrisa.

Su prima pequeña, toda una Slytherin, compartía sus ideales sobre la limpieza de sangre y el odio a los muggles; gilipolleces.

Su presencia era como un rayo de luz en aquella lúgubre mansión, y hablar con ella un remanso de paz.

Como a menudo decía Sirius, la única persona normal en aquella casa de locos.

-Nathaly, querida, no deberías vestirte así-dijo su tía Walburga- Una dama debe encontrar marido, y a este paso… se nos complicará…

Sirius puso los ojos en blanco.

-Si, a tus hermanas les hemos conseguido muy buenos partidos-dijo su madre, Druella de Black.-Rodolphus Lestrange se casará con tu hermana Bellatrix, y Lucius Malfoy se casará con Narcisa.

-¿Y no debería elegir yo?-preguntó la chica con su más dulce sonrisa.

Su primo Sirius sonrió.

-Es demasiado joven para casarla, sólo tiene catorce años-comentó.

-Pero si no la casáis ahora nadie la querrá; tiene un carácter del demonio-dijo Regulus.

Nathaly lo miró a los ojos, negros, con una sonrisa burlona.

-Que no quiera tener nada contigo no quiere decir que no sepa elegir-dijo; había perdido la cuenta de las veces que Regulus, de su edad, había intentado tener con ella algo más que palabras-E insito. YO debería escoger a quien quiero como esposo.

-Ay, no, hijita-dijo su madre con afectación-corremos el riesgo de que pase como con Andrómeda-añadió con desprecio.

-Si, casarse con un sangre mancillada no está bien-dijo Narcisa.

-No, la verdad es que… esa no sabe elegir-puntualizó Bellatrix- A mi me daría asco…

-Pues resulta, Bella, que tu hermana ha escogido bien; al menos ha escogido-dijo Sirius cansado-Además, yo elegiría mil veces a tu hermana antes que a cualquiera de vosotras dos, niñatas prejuiciosas y estiradas.

-Sirius Orion Black, te ordeno que dejes de hablarles así a tus primas-dijo su padre, Orion Black.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué digo la verdad? Porque esta familia-casi escupió la palabra- es una mierda, y vuestras creencias apestan. Porque sois negados, racistas y clasistas.

-¡¡¡**CÁLLATE**!!!-rugió su madre.

-No madre, ¿sabes que te digo?-tomó aire.-Me dais asco. Odiáis a los muggles porque son diferentes, odiáis a todos los que consideráis inferiores por nimiedades como la sangre o la procedencia. Me dais asco, queriendo casar a una niña de catorce años para que no mancille su sangre;-se puso en pie mientras sus ojos azules brillaban de furia-Me dais asco **A**-**S**-**C**-**O **–se dio la vuelta para salir de allí.

-Detente ahora mismo o te hago pedazos-gruñó su madre apuntándolo con la varita.

Nathaly soltó un respingo.

Había mirado embobada a Sirius mientras soltaba su discurso, pero sabía que ahora corría peligro.

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

-¿Qué vas a hacer, madre? ¿Atacarme por la espalda? ¿Alguna jugada Slytherin?—dijo parándose, sin volverse.

-Te dije que te callases-gruñó Walburga.

Alzó la varita como si fuese un puñal, y la blandió en el aire.

Sonaba como si restallasen un látigo en la espalda de Sirius, una y otra vez.

De los labios del moreno no salió ni un quejido, a pesar de que su musculosa espalda empezaba a sangrar.

Todos observaban impasibles. Todos excepto Nathaly.

Lloraba a lágrima viva.

-Para ya… por favor… tía…-suplicó.

La mujer no parecía oírla; pero Orion la escucho y obligo a su esposa a sentarse.

Lentamente, Sirius se volvió.

No había dolor en sus ojos, sólo desprecio y frialdad.

Durante una fracción de segundo su vista se posó en Nathaly.

No podía dejarla sola allí.

Pero debía hacerlo. Ella era fuerte… sabría huir.

-Hasta nunca-masculló caminando hacia la puerta.

-Si sales de esta casa… quedas desheredado-dijo su padre.

El chico se volvió con una cínica sonrisa en el rostro.

-Adiós, papá.

Nathaly lo vio salir y sintió que una parte de su alma; la parte fuerte, se iba con él.

No volvería a ver sus ojos azules, su pícara sonrisa.

Una sensación de vacío se apoderó de su estómago.

No entendía por qué sentía que sin Sirius, la vida en aquella casa carecía de sentido.

No entendía porqué necesitaba un abrazo suyo.

Pero ella no era como los demás Black's ella era de ideales fuertes, como Sirius y su hermana Andrómeda, y en honor a ellos, la rebelión estaba a punto de estallar.

Sirius caminaba por la calle con una imagen en la cabeza. Los ojos de Nathaly anegados en lágrimas.

No entendía por qué se sentía vacío y perdido sin ella.

Aquella noche era especial.

Iban a borrar a Sirius del tapiz.

Supuestamente había que vestirse de etiqueta; pero Nathaly bajó en chándal y se acomodó en una butaca, al lado de su tío Alphard.

-Tío… ¿por qué lo hacen?

-Porque piensan que nuestra sangre es más importante que la de nadie… y los que no están de acuerdo… pues… los borran…

-¿Y por qué no haces nada por impedirlo?-preguntó ella en voz baja.

-Porque ya soy muy mayor… y tu padre y tu tía no me escucharían nunca… yo cuando era joven pensaba como Sirius… pero nos educaron así… y aprendí a callarme.

-Yo no me callaré… aunque me cueste la vida… Sirius no se merecía lo que le hicieron.

-La verdad es que no.

Llegaron todos los demás y miraron a la chica con resignación.

-¿Piensas encontrar marido alguna vez?-preguntó su hermana Bellatrix burlona.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa irónica y burlona.

Se levantó y con las manos en las caderas, se plató delante del tapiz.

-¿Por qué vais a borrar a Sirius?

-Estuviste en la comida-dijo Narcisa en tono acusatorio.

-Así que vais a borrarlo por decir la verdad.

Todos la miraron sorprendidos, pero ella no quería callarse. Si no estaba con Sirius todo le daba igual.

-Tiene razón. Esta familia es una mierda y todos vosotros unos asquerosos con prejuicios. Os creéis mejore que nadie y sois patéticos.

-Tu primo te metió ideas raras en la cabeza- dijo su abuelo Pollux desde un sillón.

-No fue Sirius. Es la verdad-respondió ella con fiereza.

Cygnus Black, su padre, no perdió el tiempo con la varita.

Descolgó un látigo del escudo de armas y azotó a Nathaly en la espalda, con todas sus fuerzas.

La muchacha emitió un débil gemido de dolor y cayó al suelo inconsciente.

La noche se cernía sobre él cuando llegó a la vieja casa.

Llamó al timbre y esperó.

Le dolía la espalda, y estaba preocupado por Nathaly. Sabía muy bien que ella era una cabecita loca; y por defenderlo… seguro que se metía en líos.

Le abrieron la puerta y se encontró cara a cara con un chico alto, de ojos castaños y alborotado pelo negro.

-Sirius… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Me he escapado… ¿Puedo quedarme?

-Claro… pasa y me lo cuentas…


	2. Capítulo I

**Capítulo 1:**

Aquel intento de rebeldía no fue frenado ni a golpe de látigo, y cuando todavía no le habían cicatrizado las marcas, ya había llevado otra buena dosis de latigazos.

Pero aquellas no habían sido las peores consecuencias.

Sus padres habían hablado con Dumbledore, el director de Hogwarts, y tras hacerle un examen la adelantaron al curso de su hermana Narcisa; y al de Sirius. Pero por desgracia, aquel año, sus materias no habían coincidido.

Dos años después de aquel verano fatídico, en el que su vida se había convertido en una cárcel y sus hermanas sus carceleras, ella ya no sabía que hacer para acabar con su vida.

Ya no sentía los golpes del látigo. Su piel no se curaba como antes… pero de momento se curaba.

En ocasiones rogaba a los cielos que se le infectasen las heridas para escapar de aquella casa.

Pero había optado por reprimir su rebeldía, y aceptar la realidad.

Llegaría el momento… en el que sería libre.

Con sólo dieciséis años, cursaba séptimo año en Hogwarts; y el día antes de irse al colegio se había pasado por el dormitorio de su tío Alphard.

-Nathaly, mi niña… si ves a Sirius… mi renegado, dale esto-dijo pasándole una bolsa de oro.

-Tío… no lo he visto en dos años…

-Sé que eres una chica lista-dijo su tío.

Ella sonrió, y le dio un beso en la calva al hombre.

-Lucha… no dejes que su látigo encierre la fuerza de tus ideales.

La chica salió de la habitación y bajó al vestíbulo; guardándose el dinero en un bolsillo interior de su chaqueta.

-Vamos, hermanita… se nos hace tarde-dijo Narcisa con voz cantarina.

-Si, pequeña, date prisa-dijo Bellatrix con aires maternales.

Nathaly sonrió tratando de contener un bufido.

Sus hermanas eran… tremendamente… estúpidas; pero no las culpaba; pues ella actuaba como ellas.

Durante las vacaciones se trataban como hermanas del alma, actuaban como niñas dulces, cariñosas; pero en el colegio… Bellatrix era una borde, la reina de su pandilla; una busca bullas y una autentica maestra de tortura. Y Narcisa, se ocupaba de conseguir lo que su hermana quería, usando sus atributos y su fría inteligencia.

Y Nathaly; por qué no, se volvía una rebelde sin causa, dulce y cariñosa; y al mismo tiempo una gata fiera. Durante aquellos dos años, había forjado un carácter muy fuerte; que nadie doblegaba; ni siquiera el látigo de su padre.

Y no sólo su carácter había cambiado, en aquellos dos años; si no que también su cuerpo; pues de ser una niña flacucha y prácticamente plana; había pasado a ser la mejor formada de las tres.

Bellatrix, con su cabello negro y rizado, era hermosa; con los ojos negros y fríos; y un cuerpo escultural; tenía un pequeño defecto. Era demasiado ancha de caderas.

Narcisa era rubia, y tenía el cabello liso, por la cintura; y unos ojos azules muy claros, que adornaban su rostro angelical.

Tenía una constitución frágil que le hacía parecer indefensa; lo que le venía a pelo para sus propósitos.

Nathaly; con el cabello ondulado, que había sacado de Andrómeda (de lo que estaba muy orgullosa) y sus ojos verdes azulados, las dejaba muy atrás; pues tenía aspecto de súper modelo, lo que provocaba que su primo Regulus perdiese la concentración cuando la veía.

Piernas esculturales, caderas contorneadas, cintura estrecha y pecho generoso, hacían que medio Slytherin babease por ella.

Y ser de buena familia hacía el resto. A pesar de vestirse como una bazofia para que los chicos no se fijasen en ella.

Desde que la habían adelantado de curso, sus hermanas no se despegaban de ella ni para ir al baño; y aquella costumbre, muy molesta, por cierto, le entorpecería la tarea que le había encomendado su tío Alphard.

Ya habían llegado a la estación; y ella miró en todas direcciones, en busca de su primo Sirius, para darle la bolsa de oro y verlo. Sólo verlo y que le sonriese bastaría para hacer que el martirio de su vida se hiciese más llevadero. Su fuente de inspiración…

Pero sus hermanas, cuando la vieron mirar en todas direcciones, la agarraron cada una por un brazo y la metieron en el compartimiento de Slytherin.

-Por favor… mira que sois idiotas-dijo ella soltándose.-¿Qué pensáis¿Qué me voy a escapar?

-No… pero tenemos órdenes de cuidar de ti… y eso haremos-le espetó Bellatrix.

-Hermanita-dijo con retintín-Sé cuidarme sola.

-Tu espalda no dice lo mismo cuando papá te cose a latigazos.-le dijo Narcisa burlona.

-Cissy, cierra el pico si no quieres probar un puñetazo Black.

-Joder, enana, cállate-le espetó Bellatrix sentándose al lado de su novio, Rodolphus.

-No me quiero callar-dijo ella abrochándose un botón más de la chaqueta negra y enormemente ancha que llevaba; pues Anthony Dolohov estaba mirando a un lugar que no debía.

-Aquí se hace lo que manda tu hermana-le dijo Walden McNair.

-Vosotros, pandilla de perros rastreros, hacéis lo que manda Bella; pero yo… hago lo que quiero-le espetó.

Todos sonrieron condescendientes, como si creyesen que al ser más pequeña tenía derecho a despotricar.

-Te he dicho que te calles-le gruñó Bellatrix con ojos peligrosos.

-¿Y si no me callo¿Qué me harás¿Pegarme?-preguntó Nathaly con una sonrisa burlona.

Bellatrix se puso de pie y sacó la varita.

-Haré que te calles a maldiciones-dijo.

-Está bien… quieres que te haga quedar mal…-dijo Nathaly levantándose, con una sonrisa condescendiente.

-**_Oppugno_**-gritó la morena, haciendo que el baúl de Walden volase hacia Nathaly.

La rubia se echo a reír.

-_Repulso_-murmuró apuntando al baúl, que fue de rebote hacia Bellatrix.

Su hermana la miró con rabia; pero ella no se hizo esperar.

-_Relaskio_-dijo, y Bellatrix fue empujada hacia atrás por una corriente de aire.

Arrogantemente, se cruzo de piernas.

-_Serpensort_…

-_Palalingua_-dijo Nathaly con una sonrisa.

La lengua de Bellatrix se pegó a su paladar y no pudo terminar de decir el hechizo.

Nathaly la miró burlona.

-_Impedimenta_-dijo luego, haciendo que su hermana se quedase inmóvil en su asiento.

La rubia esbozó una sonrisa.

-¿Alguien más quiere?-preguntó con una ceja alzada mirando en torno.

El resto del viaje transcurrió, más o menos tranquilo; sin incidentes.

Nathaly no podía evitar que la chaqueta se pegase a su cuerpo; revelando sus formas; y haciendo que Regulus la mirase boquiabierto.

-Por favor, Regulus, cierra la boca… o te entrarán moscas…

Bellatrix la miró furiosa.

-¿Por qué tienes que molestar a Reg?

Nathaly puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Por qué coño me tiene que mirar las tetas?

-Por qué las tienes-dijo Walden mirando hacia ellas.

-Pero eso no os da derecho a mirarla como si fuese un pedazo de carne-dijo de pronto Severus Snape.

-Gracias, Severus.

El chico inclinó la cabeza.

-Más vale que os cambiéis… estamos llegando al castillo.

…

En la mesa de Slytherin, Nathaly trataba de ver a su primo en la de Gryffindor, entre las cabezas de los alumnos de Hufflepuf y Ravenclaw.

No lo distinguía… pero debía encontrarlo… darle el recado de parte de su tío.

Al acabar el banquete de bienvenida, el grupito de Bella salió del gran comedor; y Nathaly, obligada, fue con ellos.

Bellatrix caminaba del brazo de su novio, Narcisa de la mano de Lucius Malfoy, y Nathaly, rodeada de los amigos de su hermana.

Regulus, Anthony, Rabastan, el hermano de Rodolphus, Walden, Barty Crouch y Severus Snape.

Barty y Severus eran los únicos que no la trataban como a un cacho de carne; y eran… dentro de la indiferencia, sus mejores amigos.

De pronto Bellatrix se detuvo, al cruzarse con una pelirroja de Gryffindor.

-Eh, Evans… no te escaquees, sangre sucia.-le dijo sacando la varita; se volvió a los demás.-Vamos a divertirnos un rato con ella, chicos.

La chica pelirroja sacó su varita, al igual que todos los demás.

Nathaly vio en ella el valor de Gryffindor que había tenido Sirius… el que ella había aprendido a tener.

Sacó su varita y se plantó delante de su hermana, entre ella y la chica Gryffindor, ganándose una mirada sorprendida de parte de la pelirroja.

-Bella… estaos quietos-avisó.

-Nathaly… de verdad que eres ilusa… sois dos contra once… ¿crees que tienes posibilidades?

-Yo siempre tengo posibilidades.

-¿Vas a luchar al lado de una Sangre Sucia?-preguntó Narcisa con asco.

-Voy a ser fiel a mis principios-dijo-Y si tengo que partiros los dientes… lo haré-gruñó.

-No te pelees con ellos-le dijo la pelirroja con suavidad.-No merece la pena.

-Si que merece la pena… no son superiores a ti…

-Si lo somos, Nathy, no mientas-dijo su primo Regulus acercándose a ella.

-Ni un paso más, Regulus-advirtió la chica.

El moreno no le hizo caso.

Le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

-Preciosa… tranquila… sólo nos divertiremos un rato con ella-dijo con suavidad-y luego tú y yo…-le tocó un pecho con suavidad.

Aquella fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Olvidándose de la varita, le incrustó el puño izquierdo a Regulus en la nariz.

Su primo la miró con desprecio.

-Serás jodida… maldita zorra… me hiciste daño…

-No es problema mío-le espetó con fiereza.

-Ya basta de juegos-dijo Bellatrix autoritaria-Nathaly, apártate.

-No quiero.

Su hermana alzó la varita; pero una voz le hizo detenerse.

-¿Alzas la varita contra tu propia hermana? Bella-dijo una voz suave, grave y sensual.

Aquella voz… hacia dos años que no la oía.

Nathaly se giró en seco, y vio a Sirius Black, su primo, caminar hacia ellos, con una chica de pelo castaño y ojos azules asida de la cintura; acompañado de un muchacho de pelo negro muy revuelto y un chico de andares desgarbados, rubio oscuro. Con ellos venía un chico regordete de andares inseguros.

-Sirius-dijo Bella con frialdad.

Nathaly sintió una punzada de celos de la chica que iba con Sirius.

Era guapa, para qué negarlo; y tenía buen cuerpo; y al parecer no se preocupaba por pillar un constipado; porque tapaba lo indispensable.

Pero de quien no pudo apartar los ojos fue de Sirius.

Sus ojos eran más azules que en sus recuerdos, su cabello negro más largo, lacio, y su cuerpo… su cuerpo… era el de un bateador de Quidditch.

Reprimió un suspiro y esbozó una sonrisa.

-Nathaly… hace siglos que no te veía.

-Exactamente dos años y tres semanas-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

De pronto, Bella la agarró de un hombro y se puso delante de ella, como queriendo protegerla de Sirius.

-Deja a Nathaly en paz… ya has sido mala influencia para ella durante mucho tiempo-le espetó.

-Pero al parecer vuestra "buena para nada" influencia no ha hecho efecto… de hecho estaba defendiendo a Evans…

-Le llenaste la cabeza de pájaros-acusó Narcisa poniéndose a la par de su hermana.

Nathaly, harta de aquello, empujó a sus hermanas, y pasando por entre ellas se colocó de espaldas a Sirius, encarándolas.

-A ver si entendéis que yo no actúo por lo que Sirius hizo… actúo por lo que yo creo… y a ver si entendéis de una vez que ella-señaló a la pelirroja-no es inferior por ser hija de muggles.

-¡Estás loca!-le espetó Bellatrix.

-Joder, Bella, vete a la mierda-le dijo Nathaly saliendo con paso rápido hacia su sala común.

Caminaba furiosa… muy furiosa.

Furiosa con la humanidad por no otorgarle la magia a todo el mundo.

Furiosa con su familia, con sus estúpidas creencias.

Furiosa con la chica que acompañaba a Sirius.

Furiosa con Sirius por tener semejante cuerpo.

Y sobre todo, furiosa consigo misma; por vestirse como se vestía… ella tenía mejor cuerpo que aquella chica…

Cuando llegó a su dormitorio se paró.

No… no… aquello no…

No podía estarle pasando aquello…

No podía desear ser un cacho de carne para que Sirius, su primo Sirius se fijase en ella… no podía… eran primos…

"_Pero para ti es más que un primo_"dijo la molesta voz de su conciencia.

Y lo era… desde pequeña, siempre había buscado excusas para estar cerca de él. Porque… con su sonrisa y su rebeldía, su valor, sus ideales… había logrado convencerla de que era posible cambiar las cosas… de que si uno cree lo suficiente en algo… puede ocurrir.

Y ella había creído que podría ser algún día para él, algo más que su prima pequeña.

Él le había enseñado a luchar por sus sueños; y ella siempre obedecía a su maestro.

-¿Evans?

-¿Qué Potter?

-¿Te hicieron algo?-preguntó preocupado.

-No… es que esa chica… venía con ellos; pero se puso a defenderme… como si se le fuese la vida en ello…

-¿La conoces, Sirius?-preguntó James a su amigo.

-Es mi prima pequeña-murmuró.

Su prima pequeña.

No podía creer cuanto había cambiado la pequeña Nathaly en aquellos dos años que no se habían visto.

Pero aunque siguiese siendo plana y delgaducha, el la adoraría igual.

Jamás había visto a nadie con tanta mala leche como ella; al gritarles a sus hermanas.

Bueno, en realidad si, porque Lily Evans les gritaba lo suyo a él y a James… pero su prima tenía fuerza… carácter… era una Black.

Una Black que estaba buenísima…

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar aquellos pensamientos de él… de convencerse de que era sólo su prima… pero aquellos ojos enfadados, aquellos pechos que parecían querer escaparse del uniforme; aquellas piernas torneadas… aunque sólo se le viesen hasta la rodilla.

Se metió en la cama…

No podía dejar de pensar en su prima… era superior a sus fuerzas…

Cerró los ojos, y vio los suyos… empañados en lágrimas… aquella tarde, dos años atrás… cuando la había abandonado…

La había dejado en aquella casa… a su suerte…

Se había sentido miserable, todas las noches desde entonces… y había pensado en ella… en sus ojos llenos de lágrimas… tratando de olvidarlos… de olvidarla.


	3. Capítulo II

**Capítulo 2:**

Aquella mañana se despertó más temprano de lo que era habitual en ella. Se vistió con rapidez; haciéndole algunas modificaciones al uniforme; a toque de varita.

Se peinó las ondas del cabello; dejándolas caer en dulces tirabuzones por su espalda.

Cuando sus hermanas se despertaron, la miraron estupefactas.

-Por fin has decidido honrar tu apellido y vestirte de manera decente-le dijo Bella.

Ella alzó una ceja. Aquella manera de vestirse… no era precisamente decente… pero cuando alguien quiere algo… lucha por conseguirlo…

Bajaron a la Sala Común, y allí estaban todos los lame botas de Bellatrix esperándolas.

Regulus se quedó atontado mirando a Nathaly; pero lo que veía… era lo que soñaba cada noche…

La chica llevaba la camisa del uniforme anudada por encima del ombligo, y un par de botones desabrochados, dejando entrever su generoso canalillo.

Su falda del uniforme se había acortado al menos dos palmos por encima de la rodilla, dejando ver sus esculturales piernas.

Si bien no era muy alta… pero aquellas botas de tacón hacían el resto.

Walden se acercó a ella, a ofrecerle el brazo; que ella rechazó con una sonrisa.

Salió la primera de la Sala Común; y todos se apresuraron en seguirla.

El Gran Comedor debía de estar abarrotado en aquellos momentos.

Se atragantó con una cucharada de cereales cuando la vio entrar.

Su prima pequeña… medio desnuda por el Gran Comedor, con una piara de Slytherin detrás de ella, casi besando el suelo que ella pisaba.

-Sirius… ¿esa es tu prima?-preguntó Peter Petigrew (el gordito de andares inseguros ¡¡RATA!!)).

El aludido asintió en silencio, sin perderse detalle de cómo la chica les sonreía a todos los chicos que había a su paso.

Tanny, la chica de ojos azules… su última adquisición; lo besó con dulzura; y el correspondió; sin poder quitarse de la mente la imagen de su prima sonriendo, con aires de mujer fatal.

Aquel curso tenían varias clases conjuntas; Gryffindor y Slytherin… es decir… Nathaly tendría muchas oportunidades de entregarle a Sirius el dinero de su tío.

En la primera clase del curso; Transformaciones, Nathaly se vio obligada a sentarse con Severus, lo que era preferible a sentarse con Walden.

-Hoy estás especialmente hermosa-le dijo Severus con una sonrisa.

-Gracias-dijo ella dulcemente.

Bellatrix estaba, como siempre… con su perorata favorita.

-No deberían admitir a gente como Evans… sólo contaminan el ambiente.

Nathaly puso los ojos en blanco; pero la profesora McGonagall la atajó.

-Señorita Black… que esté repitiendo séptimo no le da derecho a hablar durante mis clases-dijo.

Nathaly esbozó una burlona sonrisa; mientras centraba nuevamente su atención en el encerado.

Tras las clases, la pandilla de su hermana empezó a patrullar los pasillos, en busca de gente a la que poder molestar.

Estaban en el séptimo piso, y allí sólo había dos niños de Ravenclaw que parecían de primero… y debían de estar perdidos.

-¿Cómo os llamáis?-preguntó Narcisa con fingida dulzura cuando llegaron junto a ellos.

-Denis y Matt Tomson-dijo el chico.

-¿Sois hijos de muggles?-preguntó luego.

-Si-dijo la niña.

Bellatrix empezó a reírse, con aquella risa de loca maniática; mientras sacaba la varita y sus amigos la imitaban.

Nathaly, un poco cansada de aquello, se puso entre los niños y sus hermanas.

-Hacedles algo… y no lo contáis…

-Nathaly… no me hagas perder la paciencia-amenazó su hermana.

-Son niños de primero-dijo la chica sin sacar siquiera la varita.

-Son escoria-dijo su hermana intentando apartarla.

-¿Qué vas a hacerme?-preguntó burlona.

-Un día de estos… un día de estos…

-Un día de estos… ¿qué?

Bellatrix apuntó a Nathaly con la varita.

-Pero qué arriba llegan las serpientes-dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

-Potter…

Sirius y sus amigos llegaron junto a ellos.

-Siempre que nos encontramos estáis en la misma situación… eso no es bueno… lo sabéis¿verdad?-dijo Sirius acercándose a Nathaly y pasándole un brazo por la cintura.

La respiración de la rubia se aceleró.

-Si le hacéis daño a mi prima favorita… me temo que… me enfadaré-dijo burlón.

-No te tengo miedo… Sirius…

-Haces bien, Bella… yo que tú me tendría pánico-dijo con una sonrisa.

Narcisa se adelantó, al igual que Regulus, y arrancaron a Nathaly del lado de Sirius.

-Es una mala influencia-le dijo Narcisa.

Nathaly bufó.

A ver… vamos por partes… a los niños dejadlos en paz…-dijo tratando de mantener la calma…-y si yo digo que Sirius no es una mala influencia es porque no lo es. ¿Entendido?

Nathaly… mira… tú cállate… porque eres la más pequeña, y tienes que hacer lo que se te manda.

¡**Y una mierda**!-gritó ella-yo con mi vida hago lo que quiero.

Narcisa, muy molesta, la tomó del brazo y se la llevó a rastras hasta la Sala Común.

-¿Por qué te comportas así?-preguntó con suavidad-No entiendes que nosotras queremos lo mejor para ti-dijo su hermana con dulzura.

-Mira, Cissy… no intentes utilizar tus… armas conmigo… porque sé de sobra como te las gastas… así que… por favor… déjame en paz-dijo la rubia caminando hacia su habitación.

En aquel momento llegó Bella, con los demás.

-Quédate donde estás-le gruñó a Nathaly.

La rubia se giró hacia su hermana y la encaró.

-¿Y si no quiero…¿Qué?

Su hermana le puso las manos en los hombros, y con inusitada suavidad, la sentó en un sofá.

-A ver… Nathaly… ¿Qué tenemos que hacer para que entiendas que hacemos lo correcto?

La rubia alzó una ceja.

-Los magos de sangre limpia tenemos la sagrada obligación, impuesta pos Salazar Slytherin, de limpiar el colegio de escoria muggle… tu primo Sirius no pudo aceptarlo y abandonó… pero nosotros… debemos hacerlo… y tú estás escogiendo el camino equivocado…

Nathaly negó con la cabeza.

En aquellos momentos estaba realmente asustada.

Su hermana hablaba con convicción, como si hubiese nacido para aquello. Como si matar y limpiar el colegio fuese observar mariposas.

Tragó saliva, intentado que no se le notase el miedo.

-Pero… ¿por qué?

-Porque los muggles no merecen aprender el sagrado arte de la magia-dijo su hermana Narcisa.

-¿Y qué pensáis hacer para cumplir con la labor?

-Matar. Por supuesto-dijo Bellatrix con emoción contenida.

Nathaly tuvo que contener las lágrimas.

No… vale que sus hermanas fuesen obcecadas por la magia y la limpieza de sangre… pero llegar a matar…

-Chicas… necesito… meditar…-murmuró.-Voy a dar un paseo por el pasillo.

-¿Te acompaño?-preguntaron Walden, Regulus, Severus y Barty a la vez.

Ella esbozó una dulce sonrisa.

-Me temo que no… necesito estar sola-musitó antes de salir de la Sala Común.

Jamás en su vida había sentido tanto miedo.

Sus hermanas hablaban de matar, y había algo en el brillo de los ojos de Bellatrix que le decía que era capaz de hacerlo… que era capaz de matar…

Ella estaba aterrada… no se creía capaz de convivir con asesinas… se apoyó en una pared del tercer piso, respirando con dificultad, por la carrera.

Debía encontrar a Sirius… él debía saber aquello… y a aquellas horas debía estar en su sala común…

Corrió hasta llegar al séptimo piso, y se paró delante de un retrato, que representaba a una mujer muy gorda, ataviada con un vestido rosa de seda.

-Por favor… déjeme entrar-suplico jadeante.

-No puedo… si no perteneces a esta casa no puedes entrar.

Nathaly se desesperó.

-Pero… necesito habar con Sirius Black-dijo en un murmullo.

-No puedo dejarte entrar.

La rubia alzó una ceja.

-¡¡¡¡¡**SIRIUS, POR FAVOR, SAL**!!!!!-gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

-No grites-dijo el retrato con tono autoritario.

-Pues déjame entrar.

-No puedo.

Nathaly sonrió.

-¡¡¡**SIIIIIIRIUUUUUUS SAAAAAL**!!!

El retrato se apartó dejando un hueco en la pared, y por él salió Sirius, sin corbata y con la camisa medio desabrochada.

Su prima lo miró estupefacta.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó preocupado.

-¿Por qué vas a así vestido?-preguntó ella olvidándose de sus preocupaciones, y preocupándose por no saltarle encima.

-Es que estaba a punto de ducharme… y me dijeron que había alguien llamándome a gritos fuera de la Sala Común… ¿Qué pasó?

Ella se ruborizó.

-Siento haber gritado… pero… es que… ay Sirius… es… terrible… estoy tremendamente asustada…

-¿Qué pasa¿Te hicieron algo tus hermanas?-preguntó preocupada.

-No me hicieron nada… pero dijeron cosas… que me asustaron… Merlín… Sirius… tengo miedo…

Sirius la abrazó, y ella rompió a llorar contra su pecho.

-Nathy, Nathy… pequeña, no llores, cuéntame… ¿Qué te dijeron?

Ella tomó aire y lo miró a los ojos.

Sirius le secó las lágrimas.

Aquellos ojos no habían cambiado. Eran los que tenía en sus recuerdos.

-Hablaron de limpiar el colegio… de los hijos de muggles… que era una tarea encomendada por Slytherin… y que debían matar si era necesario… ay Sirius… Bella parecía como loca… parecía capaz de matar en serio… tengo miedo…

Sirius le dio un suave beso en la frente.

-Por lo pronto… a partir de ahora… si quieres… puedes venir con nosotros…

Una chica salió de la Sala Común. Era rubia, y tenía los ojos castaños.

-Siri… que se enfría el agua.

El moreno se volvió hacia ella.

-Ya voy, Jenny, estoy hablando con mi prima…

La chica se metió por el retrato.

-¿Quién es esa?-preguntó Nathaly con una punzada de celos.

-Oh… Jenny… mi… chica.

-¿Pero no era castaña?-preguntó confusa.

-Aaaah, esa era Tanny… pero ya corté con ella.

-¿Y te vas a bañar con Jenny?

El moreno esbozó una sonrisa.

-Claro… es la única forma de que caiga rendida a la primera…

-Sirius…

-Bueno… a lo que estamos… a partir de mañana… vendrás con nosotros-le dijo con voz grave.

-Sirius… no… no quiero que me hagan daño… ni que os hagan daño…

-¿Les tienes miedo?

-Jamás-gruñó la chica.

-Pues inventa una buena historia para venir con nosotros… y que no desconfíen… tu tranquila… yo te cuidaré siempre…

-Si…

-Hasta mañana, pequeña-le dijo con una sonrisa.

Nathaly se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Que te lo pases bien en tu baño-le dijo con una sonrisa antes de alejarse por el pasillo.

Caminaba muy enfadada, frustrada, incomoda, celosa… asqueada…

Era la segunda chica con la que estaba desde que había empezado el curso.

Y ella… cada vez que lo veía sentía un vuelco en el corazón… sentía… deseos de… si se presentaba así delante de ella… hacerle de todo…

Llegó a la Sala Común.

-Chicas… he tenido una idea… mirad… siento mucho haberme comportado como lo hice ayer… con la Sangre Sucia esa de Evans… pero… me haré su amiga… y empezaré la purga-esbozó una sonrisa traviesa y dejó que Regulus la obligase a sentarse en su regazo.

Su primo metió una mano bajo su falda, pero ella se soltó de él con elegancia.

-Regulus… somos primos… eso no está bien-dijo con voz inocente.

Su primo sonrió, y Barty la sentó en su regazo.

-Yo no soy tu primo-le dijo con voz sensual.

-Ah… Bella… -dijo Nathaly ignorando a Barty-Tendré que andar con Sirius… pero tranquila… intentaré… hacerle entrar en razón…

-Es muy cabezota… tal vez no seas capaz…

La rubia esbozó una sonrisa cínica.

-Bellatrix, no hay nada de lo que yo no sea capaz-dijo con autosuficiencia, antes de subir las escaleras de su cuarto.

Se dejó caer en la cama…

No le importaba nada… solo estar con Sirus y alejarse de sus hermanas… no le cabía duda. Con ellas corría peligro… pero no huiría… sabía mentir, sabía actuar… podía conseguir lo que se propusiese… con sólo pensarlo.

Sentía miedo… no de sus hermanas… a ellas no las temía; porque con sólo fingir estar de acuerdo con ellas, ya las calmaba… sentía miedo de lo que había sentido al ver a Sirius… con la camisa desabrochada, mostrando sus perfectos pectorales…

Había sentido… urgencia… necesidad de sentirlo… de notarlo sobre ella… de ser suya…

Una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos.

No podía sentir aquello por Sirius… era su primo… sería como si lo sintiese por Regulus… no podía… era de su sangre… no debía… no podía desear sentirlo sobre ella.

Respiró hondo.

No podía evitar imaginarlo, con aquellos pectorales marcados y fuertes; sobre ella… besándola… haciéndola sentir…

Ahogó un sollozo contra la almohada…

No podía permitirse aquello…

Enamorarse de Sirius no…

Aceptando la realidad se sentía peor… no sabia si por estar enamorada de su primo… o por el hecho de que ese amor fuese imposible.

Sirius ahogó un suspiro y se tumbó en su cama.

No hacía ni diez minutos que se había despedido de Jenny.

Mientras estaba con ella no se había podido quitar de la cabeza la imagen de su prima… de Nathaly, sonriendo coqueta a todo el gran comedor. No podía impedir que unos celos irracionales se apoderasen de él al recordarla así… preciosa para todos.

No podía evitar imaginarse a si mismo arrancándole la camisa del uniforme en cualquier rincón oscuro.

No podía evitar odiar a Bellatrix y Narcisa por asustarla… por hacerle dudar…

Durante siete años había buscado el amor… y lo había encontrado… en la persona en la que jamás debería haberlo hallado.

Si aquello era amor… era lo peor que podría haber pasado… buscándolo durante siete años, y cuando lo encontraba que estuviese prohibido para él…

Pero no podía sacarse aquellos bucles dorados de la cabeza… no podía olvidar aquellos ojos llenos de lágrimas… aquella sonrisa coqueta…

No entendía… no soportaba… aquellas ganas de tenerla con él, bajo él, para él… pero ella no se merecía a alguien como él… ella era una chica demasiado dulce como para que le hiciese lo que a las demás.

Pero… sabía que no podía engañarse; que a Nathaly jamás le haría lo que a las demás… pues no soportaba ver sus ojos anegados en lágrimas…

Sabía también que lo suyo era imposible… y por eso estaba seguro de que jamás sentaría cabeza; pues no lo haría con otra que no fuese ella.

Se dio la vuelta en la cama, intentando alejar aquellos molestos pensamientos de él… intentando no imaginarse a Nathaly sin camiseta.

Obligándose a si mismo a pensar que era su prima… que jamás tendrían nada.

* * *

_**Hola a todos!!!**_

_**Muchas gracias por las críticas!!!**_

_**A ver si para la próxima tardo menos en actualizar, pero sólo lo haré cuando tenga cuatro críticas :)**_

_**En fin, que muchas gracias otra vez!!**_

_**Se os kiere!!!**_

****

**_Thaly_**

**_o_**

**_Nathaly_**

**_ Stuffy_**

**_ Karinna_**

**_ Aileny_**

**_ Lyanna_**

**_ Nayeris_**

**_ Stark_**

**_ Lupin_**

**_ Potter_**

**_ Thomas_**

**_ Snape_**

**_ De_**

**_ Black_**

****

****

**_Living in a crowd of diabolic feelings_**

**_Sacrament of Wilderness_**

****

**_Se acerca el invierno_**

**_Nay_**


	4. Capítulo III

**Capítulo 3:**

Nada más levantarse, se vistió, y corrió a zarandear a James y a Remus. Con Peter no perdió el tiempo, y le lanzó un chorro de agua a la cara para que se despertase.

Sus amigos lo miraron sorprendidos. Siempre era el que más tardaba en despertarse.

-Canuto… ¿estás enfermo o te volviste loco?-le preguntó James sentándose confuso en la cama.

-Ni una cosa ni otra, Cornamenta… es que hoy tenemos que ir a buscar a mi prima a las mazmorras…

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Remus empezando a vestirse.

-Porque… está harta de sus hermanas… y voy a alejarla de su mala influencia.

-Pero Bellatrix se enfadará-dijo Peter con voz asustada.

-Pobre Peter… le tiene miedo a Bella…-dijo Sirius con sorna-A esa… me la meriendo con un movimiento de varita-dijo con suficiencia.

-Si tenemos que bajar a las mazmorras es mejor que acabemos lo antes posible-dijo James empezando a vestirse con rapidez.

* * *

Bajaron a las mazmorras, y esperaron a la chica al lado de una estatua que representaba a un mago con tres cabezas.

-Que mal gusto… por favor…-comentó James mirando la estatua.

-¿Qué esperabas?-preguntó Sirius con sorna-Bellezas divinas en este antro…

Una figura caminaba hacia ellos a toda velocidad. Era Nathaly.

Se detuvo al lado de Sirius con una sonrisa.

-¿Os hice esperar mucho?-preguntó divertida.

-No…-dijo Sirius-Nathy, estos son James Potter, Remus Lupin y Peter Petigrew.-dijo presentándoselos-Chicos, esta es Nathaly Black; la más guapa de la familia.

Ella sonrió divertida.

-¿Les contaste lo que pasa?-le preguntó en un susurro.

El moreno negó.

-Vale… yo lo haré…

Los tres chicos la miraron interrogantes.

-Pues… que mis hermanas hablan de una purga… de limpiar el colegio de los hijos de muggles… y están dispuestas a matar… y yo no pienso estar ni un minuto más con ellas… por lo que mi querido primo-miró a Sirius de soslayo- ha accedido a cuidar de mí.

-Cuenta con nuestra ayuda-dijo James.

Remus y Peter asintieron.

-Al final¿Qué excusa les pusiste?-preguntó Sirius tomándola de la cintura y caminando con ella hacia el vestíbulo.

-Les dije que me interesaba participar en la purga… que empezaría por Evans… y que llegaría a ella a través de ti… que intentaría hacerte entrar en razón, y pasarte a su bando.

-Nathaly… a Evans no le toques-dijo James con tono peligroso.

Ella se volvió hacia él con una sonrisa.

-James… no voy a hacerle nada a Evans… simplemente… era una excusa… para que mis hermanas no me impidiesen andar con Sirius.

El moreno asintió.

Llegaron al Gran Comedor, y Nathaly, ante las atentas y lujuriosas miradas de todos los chicos que allí había, se fue a sentar a la mesa de Gryffindor.

La chica pelirroja, Evans, reparó en su presencia y la saludó con la cabeza.

-Hola, me llamo Lily Evans-dijo en voz baja acercándose a ella.

-Nathaly Black; encantada-dijo estrechándole la mano.

-Yo quería agradecerte que el otro día me defendieses… espero que no te cause problemas…

-Tranquila… mira… por tu propia seguridad… te aconsejaría que n te separases de Sirius y los demás-dijo en voz baja.

-Pero… ¿por qué?

-Porque… mis hermanas hablan de una purga… de matar a los hijos de muggles… y yo no quiero que eso pase… y me alejé de ellas; para poder vigilarte.

-¿Vigilarme a mí?

-Bueno… es que… al defenderte yo… digamos que te pillaron más manía… y así… yo te defenderé.

-Pero…

-Les dije que me haría tu amiga… para empezar la purga por ti.

Lily abrió mucho los ojos.

-Pero tranquila-dijo la rubia con una sonrisa-No te haré daño… a mi no me importa lo más mínimo que seas hija de muggles…

-Gracias… pero… ¿no te harán daño si se enteran de que les mientes?

-A Bellatrix le gano fácilmente en un duelo, y a Narcisa con los ojos cerrados. El único medianamente bueno es Severus… pero él no me haría daño-esbozó una sonrisa. -¿qué me dices¿Amigas?

-Yo no tengo muchas… es decir ninguna… así que… supongo que por intentarlo…-dijo con una tímida sonrisa.

-¿Por qué no tienes amigas?-preguntó Nathaly con suavidad.

-Porque está loca por mí, y al ser la única correspondida… todas le tienen envidia-dijo James al instante.

-Potter… métete en tus conversaciones-dijo la pelirroja con acidez.

-Evans, preciosa, no mientas-dijo el moreno con una sonrisa- Es cierto… no lo niegues.

La pelirroja entrecerró peligrosamente sus ojos verdes.

Sirius se volvió hacia su prima.

-Nathy, tranquila, estos dos están siempre igual-dijo con una sonrisa.-Pero al final acabarán juntos-añadió en voz baja.

-Al menos ellos pueden tener algo-susurró ella.

-Y tu con quien quieras-dijo él.-¿Qué has hecho estos dos años que no te he visto?

-Pues… mis hermanas no me dejaban dar un paso sin ellas… ya sabes… no quieren otra deserción en la familia…

Sirius esbozó una sonrisa.

-Pues… déjame decirte que… has cambiado… has crecido.

-Lo sé… sólo hay que mirar a Regulus… antes sólo miraba… pero ahora también toca-murmuró con pesar.

-¿Que hace qué?-preguntó Sirius en un profundo gruñido, que parecía el de un perro.

-Nada… intenta pasarse a veces… pero… nada que no pueda controlar…

-Si se atreve a hacerte algo me lo dices y lo mato¿vale?

-Mmmmm… no te preocupes… yo me encargo de castrarlo-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Menudo carácter-comentó Remus con una sonrisa.

-¿Tienes novio?-preguntó Peter con avidez.

Ella negó suavemente con la cabeza.

-Ni lo necesito-puntualizó.

-Pero… ¿te gusta alguien?-insistió el chico (RATAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!).

Nathaly suspiró.

-Hay un chico, al que quiero con todas mis fuerzas… pero lo nuestro es imposible.

-¿Tiene novia?

-Mmmmm… Puede ser.

Sirius sintió como los celos atenazaban su garganta, pero sonrió.

-¿Y quien es el afortunado futuro primo?-preguntó.

Nathaly se ruborizó.

-No te lo puedo decir.

-¿Por qué no?-preguntó Sirius encarándose con ella.

-Porque no-respondió ella con una sonrisa, levantándose levemente.

-¿Por qué?-volvió a preguntar Sirius inclinándose sobre ella.

-Porque es secreto-dijo Nathaly acercándose más a él.

-¿Secretos para tu primo?-susurró Sirius mientras sus labios se acercaban más.

-Secretos para todos-murmuró Nathaly levantándose un poco más.

-Dímelo.-sus labios casi se rozaban.

Nathaly negó con la cabeza, haciendo que sus labios casi rozasen los de Sirius.

Casi podía sentir el tacto de sus labios sobre su boca.

Sirius estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre ella, a besarla sin contemplaciones; pero se sentó.

-Cuando me lo digas… tal vez le dé un par de consejos.-dijo con una sonrisa.

-No puedes darle consejos.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque tiene tanta experiencia como tú.

* * *

Sonó el timbre y subieron a Transformaciones.

Nathaly se sentó con Lily.

La pelirroja miró a su amiga con curiosidad.

Era extraña, una Slytherin con corazón, pensó con amargura.

Llegaron Bellatrix y su pandilla de perros rastreros.

-Hermanita, no te olvides de ducharte… por la noche apestarás a muggle-le dijo con sorna.

-Mejor apestar a muggle que a aliento de cerdo-le dijo Lily con una sonrisa.

La morena sacó su varita pero Nathaly a toda velocidad, sacó la suya y se la clavó a Bella en las costillas.

-Bellatrix… ella es asunto mío… no la toques-gruñó con fiereza.

Bella asintió y se sentó en las filas de atrás.

-Oye, Lils¿Qué te pasa con Potter?-preguntó Nathaly en un susurro.

La pelirroja se sonrojó.

-Vale, te gusta-dijo Nathaly con una sonrisa.

Lily enrojeció aun más; quedando a la par que su pelo.

-A ver… a mi me lo puedes contar… no diré nada… no tengo a quien…

-A tus amigas.

Nathaly se echó a reír.

-Podríamos decir que eres la primera-susurró.

-Bueno… vale… si, me gusta…

-¿Y por qué lo tratas mal?

-No lo trato mal… pero… es que me desquicia que sea tan tremendamente engreído-susurró.-si madurase estaría con él.

Llegó Minerva McGonagall, y todos se centraron en la clase.

Después de la clase, Nathaly se fue con Sirius y los demás.

Lily fue con ellos.

-Nathaly… no me gusta estar aquí-susurró la pelirroja.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque… no me podré resistir a él… y lo aceptaré… engreído y todo…

* * *

-Vaya, Evans… ¿a que debemos tu preciada presencia?-dijo James al reparar en su presencia. 

-Potter… piérdete.

Nathaly puso los ojos en blanco; se acercó a Sirius y se alejaron de Lily y James.

-No me perderé, preciosa; sabes que siempre estoy donde tú quieres.

-James… por favor… ellos se van-susurró.

El moreno se encogió de hombros.

-No me importa; porque ahora mismo estoy donde quiero, y con quien quiero.

Lily se ruborizó.

-Lily…

Ella tragó en seco. Se acababa de dar cuenta de cómo estaban.

Ella contra la pared, James inclinado sobre ella, con los brazos a ambos lados de la chica.

-James… por favor…

La miró a los ojos.

-Lily… te lo he dicho durante seis años…

Ella contuvo la respiración.

-Sé que no es el lugar ideal, ni el momento ideal… pero… estoy cansado de morir por cada una de tus sonrisas… de imaginarme el sabor de tus labios… Lily… yo… te quiero-susurró James en su oído.

La pelirroja lo abrazó y enterró la cabeza en su pecho.

Estalló en llanto.

James la abrazó con suavidad y le acarició la espalda.

-Lily… por favor… no llores…

Ella lo miró a los ojos.

-James… yo… lo siento… siento haberte hecho pasar tantos malos ratos durante todos estos años… pero… te quiero…

El moreno le secó las lágrimas con suavidad.

-Lily…

Ella le puso un dedo sobre los labios.

-James… dame tiempo… por favor…

El moreno asintió y le dio un suave beso en la frente.

-Vamos con Sirius y Nathaly-susurró.

* * *

Caminaba con un brazo de Sirius rodeándole la cintura. 

No se podía creer lo que había ocurrido aquella mañana en el Gran Comedor. Había estado a punto de besar a su primo.

Se cruzaron con dos chicas muy monas, de sexto año.

-Adiós, Sirius-dijeron con una tonta sonrisa.

Él se limitó a saludarlas con un movimiento de cabeza.

Las muchachas le lanzaron a Nathaly una mirada de odio acérrimo.

-Oye, Sirius… ¿Por qué me miran así?-preguntó la rubia cuando llegaron a la biblioteca.

-Porque eres la única chica que tiene mi completa fidelidad a sus pies.

Ella se echó a reír.

"_Si supieses cuanto sueño con tu fidelidad… con tus besos… con tus músculos…"_

Se sentó y sacó sus deberes de transformaciones.

-¿Me ayudas?

-Claro, preciosa-dijo inclinándose sobre ella encima de los ejercicios.

Estaban a mitad de una pregunta sobre animagos cuando llegaron Lily y James.

La chica muy roja, y el chico con una gran sonrisa.

Nathaly miró interrogante a su amiga, pero la pelirroja esquivó su mirada.

-Bueno… chicos… va siendo hora de que me vaya a mi Sala Común; a "ser la hermana perfecta"-dijo con sorna.

-Ten cuidado¿vale?-dijo Sirius tomándola de la mano.

Ella asintió.

-Mañana pasaremos a buscarte… a la misma hora que hoy-dijo James.-Buenas noches.

-Yo también me voy-dijo Lily.

-No… quédate-pidió James en voz baja.

Ella se ruborizó.

-Si… es peligroso que andes sola por ahí…

-Me sé defender…

-Lily, son once, contra ti sola… mejor vete con ellos-dijo Nathaly en voz baja.

Esbozó una sonrisa y se fue.

* * *

Corrió por los pasillos hasta llegar a su Sala Común.

Por suerte estaban allí sus hermanas. Lily no estaba en peligro.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó Bellatrix, sentada, como siempre, en el mejor sofá, con todos sus perros alrededor.

-Genial-dijo Nathaly esbozando una fría sonrisa.-Confían en mí… no será difícil darles la puñalada-dijo por lo bajo.

-Vas aprendiendo… y sabes que con tu cuerpo puedes conseguir lo que te propongas-dijo Narcisa con una sonrisa.

-Hermanita… lo sé-dijo ella con fingida dulzura.

Walden tiró de ella, y la sentó en su regazo.

-McNair me ha pedido permiso para pasar un rato contigo… y se lo he concedido-dijo Bellatrix con una magnánima sonrisa.

Nathaly no vaciló en su sonrisa.

-Bella… mira… me temo que… por ahí no paso… puede que quiera limpiar el colegio de escoria… pero no me acostaré con nadie por que tú me lo mandes.

-Ahora ya pagó… quince galeones por acostarse contigo… y al ser tu primera vez, además, le hemos cobrado quince sickles de plata, para que te trate bien.

-Para, para, para… a ver… no me voy a acostar con nadie… por mucho que vosotras me digáis.

-Pero he pagado, Nathaly-murmuró Walden en su oído.

Ella se puso en pié furiosa.

-**Mi coño no es un negocio… me follaré a quien yo quiera, no a quien vosotras me digáis… y si tanta falta tenéis de dinero… meteos vosotras a putas… pero a mi dejadme en paz.**

-Os dije que no le iba a gustar-dijo Severus cerrando el libro en el que había estado leyendo.

-**CÁLLATE**-gritó Bellatrix.

-No, Bella, no me callo. Nathaly es mi amiga, y al parecer, me interesa más a mí que a vosotras su integridad.

-Severus… déjalo estar-susurró Nathaly-Bellatrix, más te vale devolverle a Walden su dinero… porque no me acostaré con él.

Y sin decir más, se levantó y caminó hacia su dormitorio.

-Para ahora si no quieres que te haga daño-susurró Bellatrix con furia, apuntándola con la varita.-Enfila para el dormitorio de los hombres. Walden, con ella.-ordenó.

Snape sacó su varita a y apuntó a Bellatrix con ella.

-Deja que tu hermana se vaya a la cama o lo lamentarás.

Rodolphus Lestrange sacó su varita y apuntó a Snape.

Lucius apuntó a Rodolphus y Rabastan a Lucius.

Narcisa apuntó al cuñado de su hermana y Nathaly puso los ojos en blanco.

-Por el amor de Merlín, mirad que sois… enfermos…

Se acercó a Bellatrix caminando con elegancia.

-Bella, bonita; mira, yo hago con mi vida lo que quiero¿lo pillas?-esbozó una cínica sonrisa-Si no me quiero acostar con McNair no lo haré… y si me quiero ir a la cama no me lo podrás impedir… ni tú, ni ninguno de los estúpidos lame culos que están contigo.

Rápida como el rayo, Bellatrix le propinó una bofetada.

Nathaly alzó una ceja divertida, y furiosa.

-Me sorprendes, hermanita… hablando de la limpieza de sangre, del privilegio de ser bruja, y me pegas como una simple muggle.

-Es para que veas lo que les pasa a los de su calaña… como duelen sus golpes…

Nathaly sonrió condescendiente.

-Ay, Bella… ¿sabes lo bueno de relacionarte con muggles?-esbozó una sonrisa cínica.-Que aprendes lo mejor de ellos.

Y sin añadir más, le dio un puñetazo a su hermana en la nariz, haciendo que empezase a sangrar profusamente.

Muy contenta y muy ufana, se fue a su dormitorio; tras dedicarle a Snape una agradecida sonrisa.

Se metió en su cama vestida y todo. Ya estaba harta de todo aquello. Si sus hermanas hacían las cosas por amargarla que avisasen; pero ella no era el maniquí de nadie; y su primera vez jamás sería con ninguno de los amigos de sus hermanas… si alguna vez era de un hombre… sería de Sirius Black… el único en el que pensaba.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

No podía… era su primo… estaba harta… harta de todo…

* * *

Cerró los ojos y vio su sonrisa. 

Había estado tan cerca de sus labios; tan cerca de ella…

Los celos atenazaron su garganta.

Estaba enamorada. De alguien que no la podría corresponder.

Sirius se dio la vuelta en la cama.

Descubriría quien ocupaba la mente de su pequeña prima y lo borraría del mapa… necesitaba tenerla para él. Sólo para él.

Dio un puñetazo a la almohada con todas sus fuerzas.

Era su prima… no podría tener nada con ella… jamás…

Muy harto de su vida… de sus problemas… de aquel sentimiento extraño que tenía hacia su prima; se durmió.

* * *

_Espero que os guste!!_

_Que pasará con Lily y James?_

_Y con los Slytherin? Tendrá consecuencias el puñetazo a Bellatrix? Nathaly y Sirius volverán a tener un acercamiento tan cercano?XD...Todo eso y mucho más en el próximo capítulo!!_

Avances del próximo capi

Se encontraban cada uno en una punta del mostrador; mirándose.

Nathaly casi podría sentir los ojos de Sirius sobre ella; casi podía escuchar el acelerado latir de su corazón en aquel momento.

No sería capaz de reprimirse… lo besaría… quería ser suya.

* * *

Me gustaría que el chico que me gusta me besase así-dijo Nathaly con un suspiro.

-Si no es estúpido acabará por hacerlo-murmuró Sirius con una sonrisa.

-Sirius… lo mío con ese chico es moral, social y atípicamente imposible-susurró.

-Por la forma en que lo dices es como si fuese de tu familia-reflexionó unos instantes, durante los cuales Nathaly se quedó sin aliento.

Por lo que le había dicho podría ser él… pero no era posible.

* * *

Podía ser él perfectamente… pero preferiblemente, no se haría ilusiones… después de todo… desde la última vez que se habían visto hasta aquel curso habían pasado dos… dos años en los que ella había estado con su hermano; con Regulus… y también él podría ser… pues innegable era decir que su hermano estaba loco por su prima… sólo había que fijarse en como la miraba… como si fuese algo demasiado divino como para poder alcanzarlo…

La misma manera en que la miraba él mismo.

-¿Te gusta Regulus?-pregunto intentando que no se le notasen los celos.

* * *

-No… él… es un mujeriego…-esbozó una sonrisa-en ese aspecto se parece mucho a ti… y dime… si una persona que es para ti… poco menos que una hermana… te dijese que está enamorada de ti… ¿Qué harías?

-Por una chica como tú… yo… sentaría cabeza.

Se lo había dicho todo con aquellas palabras…

* * *

_Bien... esto es todo por ahora!!_

_Espero muchos reviews!_

_Y que os guste!!_

_Beshitos a todos!!!_

_Gracias por leerme!!_

_Se os kiere!!!_

Thaly


	5. Capítulo IV

_Hola a todos!! Me alegro mucho de veros por aquí de nuevo _

_Hago un disclaimer, porque yo lo valgo(XD): Los personajes, no son míos, si no que pertenecen a JKRowling, a excepción de los que se nota que son míos; bueno, supongo que ya sabréis cuales!_

_Ahora si; sin más dilacción, APB Productions os presenta el…**

* * *

** _

**Capítulo 4:**

Pasó el tiempo; y llegó Halloween.

Y una esperada excursión a Hogsmeade.

Nathaly no sabía como decirles a sus hermanas que iría con Sirius y los demás; así que optó por escaparse de la Sala Común aun no amaneciese.

Y estuvo sentada, envuelta en su capa, ante el retrato de la entrada a la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

Por fin, sus amigos y su primo salieron, y ella se levantó y corrió hacia ellos.

-¿Llevas mucho rato ahí?-preguntó Sirius abrazándola.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Vamos antes de que a su alteza imperial y a su realeza sanguínea les dé por despertarse-dijo con un susurro.

Todos salieron hacia Hogsmeade, en uno de los primeros carruajes.

Nada más salir del castillo, Nathaly se deshizo de la capa y dejó ver su mejor parte Black. Sus torneadas piernas enfundadas en unas botas altas de cuero negro, y una falda del mismo color y material. Para arriba llevaba una camiseta de mangas acampanadas, verde, que le llegaba justo a debajo del pecho, y con cuello barco.

Sirius la miró con una ceja alzada.

-¿Te vestiste así para el chico que te gusta?-preguntó carcomido de celos por dentro.

-Puede ser, primito-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Pues… si no te quiere te querré yo-dijo Peter en voz baja.

-Peter, cielo, lo nuestro es imposible…

-Mala suerte, Colagusano-dijo Remus.-Después, recuérdame que te invite a tomar algo-le susurró a Nathaly.

-No puedo, Remus… no acepto nada de un chico si no puedo tener nada con él-dijo con una sonrisa-Son las normas.

-¿Qué os parece si vamos a las Tres Escobas?-propuso Sirius bajándose del carruaje.

-Si, vamos-pidió su prima entusiasmada.

Sirius tomó a Nathaly de la cintura y entraron al lugar, seguidos de James, que llevaba a Lily de su brazo, y Remus que iba con Peter.

El local, normalmente con mesas y sillas, estaba decorado para la fiesta de Halloween; y estaba espléndido.

Completamente a oscuras. Con luces de neón que brillaban violáceas y una gran bola de fiesta brillando plateada sobre las cabezas de los ocupantes de la pista de baile.

-Vamos a bailar-pidió Nathaly entusiasmada.

Sirius se echó a reír.

La tomó de la cintura y la condujo al centro de la pista de baile, al tiempo que unos acordes vestidos de rock sonaban en el local.

**El calor de mi cuerpo**

**Que se eleva casi sin control**

**Con solo verte**

**Comienza por mis manos**

**Y termina en mi corazón**

Cuanto te extraño 

Nathaly se soltó de Sirius y se subió a la barra. Verla allí arriba era como ver a una diosa bajada del Olimpo. Estaba tan hermosa, tan… mujer.

Cantaba.

**Partículas de amor**

**Que nadan en mi interior**

**Pretenden incendiar**

**El hielo de tu corazón**

Se apoyó a una de las columnas que sostenían el mostrador y se recostó contra ella, descendiendo lentamente, pegada completamente a la columna; haciendo que todos los chicos que había en el local la mirasen embobados.

**Y tengo miedo**

**De perder el control**

**Y no espero**

**Por volver a ti**

Sirius miró a su prima ladeando la cabeza; sabía que le sería imposible reprimirse… no podría aguantar las ganas de besarla… de estar con ella…

Se subió al mostrador y la miró.

**Cada vez que te encuentre**

**Volverás a ser**

**Como el deseo**

**Que arde lento con mi fuego**

Se encontraban cada uno en una punta del mostrador; mirándose.

Nathaly casi podría sentir los ojos de Sirius sobre ella; casi podía escuchar el acelerado latir de su corazón en aquel momento.

No sería capaz de reprimirse… lo besaría… quería ser suya.

**Mi pulso se acelera**

**Con tu forma de fijarte en mi**

**No se si estoy cansada**

**De quererte solo para mi**

**Si estas tan cerca**

Se acercaron, caminando al ritmo de la música; hasta que estuvieron uno delante del otro.

Sirius la tomó de la cintura y la pegó a su torso.

Era calor; sus cuerpos eran calor… un calor que los invadió a ambos; que entró en ellos.

**Partículas de amor**

**Que nadan en mi interior**

**Pretenden incendiar**

**El hielo de tu corazón**

Su fuerza de voluntad; su autocontrol, la certeza de que eran primos, en aquel momento se evaporó.

En aquellos instantes no eran primos; simplemente eran dos personas que se atraían… sabían que no debían; pero no sabían como parar aquello.

**Y tengo miedo**

**De perder el control**

**Y no espero**

**Por volver a ti **

Con un esfuerzo supremo; Nathaly abrazó a su primo con fuerza; hundiendo la cabeza en su hombro; evitando así reprimir el impulso de besarlo.

Sirius escondió la cabeza en su cuello.

No quería separarse de ella.

Quería tenerla; aunque fuese así… solo para él.

**Cada vez que te encuentre**

**Volverás a ser**

**Como el deseo**

**Que arde lento por mi fuego**

La respiración de Sirius en su cuello; agitada, caliente… ardiendo, como su piel, la estaba matando. Sintió que algo en su interior se removía; que su cuerpo se humedecía de placer. No podía… aquello no estaba bien… que la respiración de su primo la excitase era… monstruoso.

**Siento fuego en mi interior**

**Fuego que viene de ti**

**Y es más de lo que pedí**

El pecho de su prima apretado contra su torso era más de lo que había imaginado nunca… pero sentir su corazón acelerado latiendo contra su pecho; sus senos aplastados contra sus pectorales… creyó que no aguantaría más aquella sensación… necesitaba hacerle sentir lo que el estaba sintiendo.

**Y tengo miedo**

**De perder el control**

**Y no espero**

**Por volver a ti**

Nathaly se soltó de Sirius. Caminó por la barra hasta la columna, y tras dedicarle una última mirada a Sirius bajó de un salto.

Su primo la imitó, y se acercó, detrás de ella a donde estaban Lily y James; mientras la canción emitía sus últimos acordes.

**Cada vez que te encuentre**

**Volverás a ser**

**Como el deseo**

**Que arde lento por mi fuego**

Sus amigos los miraron; mientras ellos llegaban a su lado, con las respiraciones entrecortadas y agitadas.

En realidad Peter y Remus; porque James y Lily estaban bailando una canción lenta que estaban pasando en aquel momento, apartados, en un rincón.

Nathaly esbozó una sonrisa al fijarse en Lily; bailaba abrazada a James, con los brazos del chico en su cintura y la cabeza apoyada en su pecho.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Lily…

Los ojos verdes de la pelirroja se fijaron en James.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije a principios de curso?

Ella se ruborizó y bajó la mirada.

-James… he pensado en ello… cada día…

El moreno se ruborizó en esta ocasión.

-Hay… algo… que me gustaría hacer… pero tal vez te enfades…-susurró el chico en su oído.

Ella detuvo su baile y lo miró a los ojos, fijamente.

-Te prometo, que hagas lo que hagas, no me enfadaré-susurró.

James asintió; tragando en seco.

-Te… quiero…-susurró con voz ronca.

Lily, sin saber muy bien cómo, se acercó a sus labios y, cerrando los ojos, los rozó con los suyos.

James perdió la timidez que se había apropiado de su cuerpo y unió sus labios con los de Lily, atrapándolos en una dulce caricia; haciendo que el cuerpo de la chica se estremeciese entre sus brazos.

La lengua del moreno se deslizó suavemente entre los labios de Lily, haciendo que la chica suspirase y se pegase a él.

James atrapó el labio superior de Lily entre los suyos, para luego atrapar el inferior y finalmente, soltarlos.

Ella se ruborizó y bajó la vista.

El chico la tomó de la barbilla y la miró a los ojos con la mirada cargada de ternura y amor.

-Lily… ¿quieres salir conmigo?-preguntó en voz muy baja.

Ella dio un paso hacia él y le pasó los brazos por los hombros.

-Claro que sí, James-dijo antes de besarlo, ella esta vez…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sirius, Remus, Peter y Nathaly observaban la escena, atónitos; mientras Nathaly, sin saber como, acabó con los brazos de Sirius rodeándole la cintura.

-Me gustaría que el chico que me gusta me besase así-dijo Nathaly con un suspiro.

-Si no es estúpido acabará por hacerlo-murmuró Sirius con una sonrisa.

-Sirius… lo mío con ese chico es moral, social y atípicamente imposible-susurró.

-Por la forma en que lo dices es como si fuese de tu familia-reflexionó unos instantes, durante los cuales Nathaly se quedó sin aliento.

Por lo que le había dicho podría ser él… pero no era posible.

´Flash-Back´

_-Hay un chico, al que quiero con todas mis fuerzas… pero lo nuestro es imposible._

_-¿Tiene novia?_

_-Mmmmm… Puede ser._

_Sirius sintió como los celos atenazaban su garganta, pero sonrió._

_-¿Y quien es el afortunado futuro primo?-preguntó._

_Nathaly se ruborizó._

_-No te lo puedo decir._

_-¿Por qué no?-preguntó Sirius encarándose con ella._

_-Porque no-respondió ella con una sonrisa, levantándose levemente._

_-¿Por qué?-volvió a preguntar Sirius inclinándose sobre ella._

_-Porque es secreto-dijo Nathaly acercándose más a él._

_-¿Secretos para tu primo?-susurró Sirius mientras sus labios se acercaban más._

_-Secretos para todos-murmuró Nathaly levantándose un poco más._

_-Dímelo.-sus labios casi se rozaban._

_Nathaly negó con la cabeza, haciendo que sus labios casi rozasen los de Sirius. _

_Casi podía sentir el tacto de sus labios sobre su boca._

_Sirius estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre ella, a besarla sin contemplaciones; pero se sentó._

_-Cuando me lo digas… tal vez le dé un par de consejos.-dijo con una sonrisa._

_-No puedes darle consejos._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Porque tiene tanta experiencia como tú._

´Fin Flash-Back´

Podía ser él perfectamente… pero preferiblemente, no se haría ilusiones… después de todo… desde la última vez que se habían visto hasta aquel curso habían pasado dos… dos años en los que ella había estado con su hermano; con Regulus… y también él podría ser… pues innegable era decir que su hermano estaba loco por su prima… sólo había que fijarse en como la miraba… como si fuese algo demasiado divino como para poder alcanzarlo…

La misma manera en que la miraba él mismo.

-¿Te gusta Regulus?-pregunto intentando que no se le notasen los celos.

Nathaly estalló en carcajadas.

Sirius, Remus y Peter la miraron confusos; Lily y James, que seguían abrazados, simplemente le lanzaron una mirada confundida.

-Por favor… Sirius… Regulus es un crío que no me puede mirar sin empalmarse… a mi me gustan los hombres… aunque…-se quedó pensativa- Sería el mismo caso, más o menos…

Sirius se quedó ensimismado.

Aquello había sido una aceptación, una declaración… una manera de decirle que estaba enamorada de él.

Se sintió aturdido.

No… tal vez se equivocase… y él no podía dar un paso en falso… no podía creer que aquello había sido una insinuación… porque si fallaba en aquel momento… corría el riesgo de que Nathaly se asustase… de que se alejase de él definitivamente.

-Nathaly… tranquila… mientras ese chico no se decida a decirte nada… yo cuidaré de ti… como he hecho siempre.

-Sirius… no siempre has cuidado de mí-dijo ella en voz baja, con evidente dolor.-Hace dos años me dejaste sola… rodeada de enemigos…-suspiró-En ese tiempo… mi carácter se forjó con fuerza… y si ese chico piensa que voy a estar esperándolo… toda la vida… en realidad… lo haré… porque estoy enamorada de él… pero nunca se lo diría… a no ser que me hiciese enfadar…

-Yo creo que deberías decírselo… no sabes si te puede corresponder…

-No… él… es un mujeriego…-esbozó una sonrisa-en ese aspecto se parece mucho a ti… y dime… si una persona que es para ti… poco menos que una hermana… te dijese que está enamorada de ti… ¿Qué harías?

-Por una chica como tú… yo… sentaría cabeza.

Se lo había dicho todo con aquellas palabras…

Nathaly esbozó una pícara sonrisa.

-Pues espero que él lo haga también…

En aquellos momentos se abrió la puerta del local, y entró la diva de la tortura, la diosa de los perros rastreros; Bellatrix Black.

Su novio, como siempre, la custodiaba; con una mano en su cintura y la otra en su cadera, caminando detrás de ella.

Narcisa entró detrás de su hermana, y estaba realmente espectacular; tenía un pantalón blanco y un suéter azul celeste que resaltaba el color de sus ojos.

Lucius la llevaba de la mano, acariciándosela de forma suave y cariñosa.

Nathaly suspiró.

En el fondo, sus cuñados y sus hermanas no eran tan malos… si se miraba de manera objetiva, eran buenos con los que consideraban sus iguales… y a ella la castigaban por ser una rebelde, a sus ojos, sin causa.

Todos sus perros falderos venían detrás de Bellatrix.

Y al parecer; el que más y el que menos, todos habían encontrado pareja para acudir al baile de Halloween.

Walden caminaba de la mano de una chica de tercer año, Rabastan con una de quinto, Barty con Bertha Jorkins, una chica de Hufflepuf, Severus no estaba por ninguna parte y Regulus miró a Nathaly, al lado de Sirius… cargado de celos, desde lo más hondo de su ser.

Bellatrix se acercó a ella, seguida de Narcisa.

-Vaya, hermanita… no pensé que te encontraría aquí… acompañada de un traidor-dijo Bellatrix con frialdad mirando a Sirius.

-Vaya, Bella, vete a la mierda-dijo Sirius con su más cínica sonrisa.

-Nathaly… apártate de él-gruñó su hermana.

-Bella… me temo que no lo haré…

Sirius esbozó una sonrisa… estaba orgulloso del carácter de… del amor de su vida…

-Ya ves, primita; tu hermana sabe elegir hacia donde encaminarse…

-Eso es lo que tú crees¿verdad?

Nathaly se soltó de Sirius y se encaró con su hermana, casi pegando su rostro al de ella; a pesar de ser una cabeza y media más bajita.

-Bella, lárgate… déjame en paz… luego hablamos…-gruñó con ojos peligrosos.

Su hermana la miró con asco y se largó de allí hacia el otro lado de la pista, donde estaban los demás Slytherin.

Sirius se volvió hacia Nathaly.

-¿Qué quiso decir con eso de que no sé hacia donde te encaminas?

-Sirius… eso es asunto mío-le dijo ella con su mejor sonrisa.

Estaba dolida… porque había recordado la manera en que la había abandonado, dos años atrás… como la había dejado sola, con su rebeldía… recordó cada golpe de látigo que había recibido al defenderlo…

Salió del bar, para darse cuenta de que ya había oscurecido.

Sirius, sorprendentemente, le fue detrás.

-Nathy… ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó tomándola del brazo en medio de la calle desierta.

-Pasa Sirius… que estoy cansada de mis hermanas… de tener que fingir para poder estar con vosotros… pasa Sirius… que me abandonaste hace dos años en casa… me dejaste rodeada de enemigos… de gente que te odia… y que me odia…

-Nathaly… no te odian…

-¿A no?

Se encaró con su primo.

-Me enfrenté a ellos… a la cúpula de nuestro linaje… le grité, a los Sangre Limpia al completo que eran una panda de hijos de puta… eso pasa Sirius… que yo me jugué la piel por ti… por que lo que tu conseguiste no se acabase… no se olvidase… y tú me abandonaste.-sacó el dinero que tenía en el bolsillo de la capa.-Esto me lo dio el tío Alphard… para ayudarte… porque eras su modelo a seguir… mi modelo a seguir… y me abandonaste… me dejaste sola… y eso me duele… y hoy lo recordé… no sé por qué.

Contuvo un sollozo, mientras las lágrimas empezaban a correr por sus mejillas.

Echó a correr con todas sus fuerzas, a toda velocidad…

* * *

_Bien, aquí estamos, una semana más._

_Si, a partir de ahora actualizaré una vez por semana, dependiendo de las críticas ;) así que, no seais vagos y dejadme alguna!!_

_Esta vez no voy a poner avances del siguiente capi, porque esos puntos suspensivos del final dan para mucho; de modo que, espero que lo hayais disfrutado; y aun que os haya parecido un bodrio, hacedmelo saber!!_

_Gracias por leerme!!_

_Beshitos!!_

_Se os kiere!!!_

_APB_


	6. Capítulo V

**Disclaimer: **_Como yo no soy rubia (bueno, en realidad si…) ni millonaria, no me demandéis, porque los personajes no son míos (a parte de Nathaly y Clara, vamos), de modo que no me demandéis, porque sólo sacaréis un par de monedas ennegrecidas y a lo mejor, treinta céntimos de saldo en el móvil._

_En fin… a parte de eso; daros las gracias por las críticas, que están contestadas en un review a mí misma._

_Eso… Ahora, sin más dilación, APB productions, se complace de anunciaros el Capítulo 5!

* * *

_

**Capítulo 5: **

Echó a correr con todas sus fuerzas, a toda velocidad… Pero de pronto notó como unos fortísimos brazos la abrazaban, casi la ahogaban.

Sirius la envolvió por completo en su capa, la apretó contra su pecho.

-Nathaly… yo… lo siento… por favor… perdóname… no… no quería dejarte sola… pero… no podía seguir allí… en aquel lugar… me ahogaba… me sentía muerto… y no pude llevarte conmigo… no tenía a donde ir… y no podía arrancarte de tu casa… llevarte a la nada… a lo incierto…

-A mi eso me daba igual… me habrías ahorrado lágrimas y dolor… pero me dejaste sola… y sin embargo… sin embargo…

-Sin embargo ¿qué?

-Sin embargo, yo te defendí… ¡Siempre! Con todas mis fuerzas…

-Podrías haber escapado… tu sola… buscarme…

-Sirius…-esbozó una sonrisita ahogada entre las lágrimas-puede que sea una Black renegada… pero sigo siendo una Slytherin… no tengo tu valor… sólo astucia… sólo frialdad… saber fingir… actuar… sólo cuando tú estabas conmigo era yo misma… y sigo siendo yo misma… cuando estoy contigo…

-Nathaly… lo siento… no… no quería hacerte daño…

Ella se separó de él.

-No pasa nada, Sirius… ya está todo olvidado…

El moreno esbozó una sonrisa.

-Me voy al castillo, Sirius… necesito relajarme… pensar…

Sirius asintió con suavidad y la soltó.

**OoOoO**

Él empezó a caminar por el pueblo; mientras ella se alejaba en dirección al castillo…

Aquella tarde se lo había dicho muy claramente… era él de quien ella estaba enamorada…

Se encontró con sus amigos, y subieron hacia el castillo; pero la silueta de su prima ya no se veía…

**OoOoO**

Nathaly se echó a correr en cuanto Sirius la soltó…

"-_Por una chica como tú… yo… sentaría cabeza_"

Aquellas palabras de Sirius resonaban en su interior…

Sería verdad… podría llegar él a corresponderla algún día…

Corrió con toda su alma hasta llegar al castillo… a su Sala común, hasta su dormitorio… se metió en el baño y abrió la ducha… se metió bajo el agua helada, con ropa y todo dejando que el agua fría… los cuchillos de hielo que horadaban su piel… su espalda…

Su espalda… hacía dos años que había perdido la sensibilidad en la piel… debido a los latigazos… y el agua fría le ayudaba a anestesiar el sordo dolor que le propinaban los golpes.

Se desnudó y dejó que el agua helada corriese por su cuerpo… necesitaba aliviar el calor… el fuego del cuerpo de Sirius contra el suyo…

Salió de la ducha y se vistió… se puso un pantalón vaquero… el vaquero deshilachado que había sido testigo del dolor de aquella tarde de verano… el dolor de verlo marcharse.

Se puso una camiseta de manga larga, negra, y se peinó las ondas con suavidad.

Se bajó a la Sala Común y se sentó mirando el fuego.

No supo con exactitud cuanto tiempo estuvo contemplando las llamas, haciendo rodar la varita entre sus dedos… pero un golpe en su hombro la hizo volver a la realidad.

Se levantó a toda velocidad y se encontró con Bellatrix mirándola con furia.

-A partir de ahora no volverás a ver a Sirius-dijo con frialdad.

-Espera, hermanita… ¿Quién se supone que eres para prohibirme nada?-preguntó encarando a su hermana.

-La persona que está a tu cargo-dijo Bella apretando los dientes.-Y si decido que Sirius es un renegado mal nacido no lo volverás a ver…

Nathaly apuntó a su hermana con la varita, en el cuello.

-Vuelve a decir algo de Sirius y te mato-siseó furiosa.

-Sirius es un maldito cobarde… escapó a su deber… a su naturaleza… no se merece ser un Black… está en la casa del valor y no es más que un sucio niño asustadizo…

-**CÁLLATE**-rugió Nathaly clavándole la varita en la piel, haciéndola sangrar.-**AHORA ME ESCUCHARÉIS…¿ENTENDIDO?**- se separó de su hermana, que se frotó el cuello.

Se plantó en medio de la Sala Común en la que sólo estaban sus hermanas y sus amigos.

**ANDARÉ CON QUIÉN ME SALGA DEL COÑO… SI ALGUIEN TIENE ALGO QUE DECIR QUE HABLE AHORA Y QUE SE ATENGA A LAS CONSECUENCIAS**-gritó amenazante-** Y SI ALGUIEN HABLA MAL DE MI PRIMO EDLANTE DE MI… DESPUÉS DE QUE LE PLATÓ CARA AL SISTEMA… QUE TUVO VALOR A HACER LO QUE VOSOTROS NO OS ATREVÉIS… PANDILLA DE HIJOS DE PUTA…**

**NATHALY, CALLATE Y VETE A TU CUARTO**-gritó Bellatrix caminado hacia ella con la varita en alto.

**NO QUIERO Y DE PASO… ME VOY…**

Nathaly… quédate donde estás o lo lamentarás…-dijo Narcisa con inusitada calma… sólo apariencia.

No quiero-dijo Nathaly bajando el tono hasta convertirlo en un frío susurro.

Narcisa caminó hacia ella y le dio una bofetada, para después apuntarla con la varita.

-Dame un solo motivo… y lo haré-siseó furiosa.

Nathaly cerró el puño izquierdo con fuerza, mientras de su varita, que sostenía en la mano derecha, escapaban unas chispas plateadas.

-Narcisa… baja la varita si no quieres que te estropee esa preciosa carita de ángel-dijo Nathaly escupiendo cada palabra.

Su hermana la ignoró, pero sus ojos azules se convirtieron en dos frías rendijas.

-Bien, Cissy, tu lo quisiste-gruñó Nathaly golpeando a su hermana Narcisa en la nariz, haciendo que toda su cabeza fuese hacia atrás.

Y antes de que nadie pudiese tomar represalias… antes de que nadie pudiese detenerla, salió a toda velocidad de la Sala Común.

A toda velocidad… corría por los pasillos, subía escaleras… ciega de furia, hasta que el doblar una esquina escuchó una voz tan adorada… tan querida… tan… Sirius… que no se pudo frenar… y se encaminó en aquella dirección.

**OoOoO**

Sirius necesitaba aclararse… olvidarse de su prima… y encontró la manera.

Clara Smith, una chica de Ravenclaw, que acababa de salir de la biblioteca y formaba parte de su club de fans.

La arrinconó contra una pared y empezó a besarla.

La chica se separó de él levemente.

-Black… no soy un juguete… antes… se pide permiso…

-Vale… tranquila… lo siento… -oía pasos lejanos, y volvió a besar a la chica, mientras deslizaba una mano por su muslo desnudo.

El cabello negro de la chica olía a cerezas, y sus ojos negros estaban cerrados con fuerza, intentando no gemir.

Sirius descendió con sus labios por su cuello y Clara no pudo evitarlo, gimió, le echó los brazos al cuello y lo besó.

**OoOoO**

Nathaly llegó al pasillo, y se encontró de cara con Sirius, besándose con una chica… con las manos bajo su falda…

Creyó que el mundo se le caía encima… se ahogó en cientos de sentimientos… en aquel instante… quería morirse…

* * *

_Hola a todos!!_

_Bueno, espero que el capítulo os haya gustado, y que, aun que no sea así, me lo hagáis saber, vale?_

_Si alguien tiene una duda existencial, de estas que no dejan dormir, y quiere que se la resuelva, que me mande un review y yo se la contestaré gustosa; además, no os cuesta nada de nada._

_Esta vez tampoco hay avance, porque, la situación y los puntos suspensivos son lo suficientemente... em... picantes_

_En fin…_

_Muchas gracias por leerme!!_

_Beshitos con sabor a merodeador!!_

_Se os kiere!!_

_Thaly--APB_


	7. Capítulo VI

**Disclaimer: **_Como no soy rubia (en realidad si, soy una rubia con suerte, y estoy divina de la muerte…XD) ni estoy forrada, no os molesteis en demandarme, porque casi todos los personajes de este fic son de rowling. En caso de que alguno no os suene, es mío, fijo._

_Bueno… subo este capi, con motivo de que, os portasteis bien con los reviews, y además, es mi cumple, y por eso, en lugar de regalaros (siguiendo el costumbre de los hobbits) os regalo yo._

_Bueno… ya sabéis el procedimiento; las críticas contestadas en un review a mi misma, y ya sabéis… en caso de duda, consultad!_

_Ahora, sin más dilación, queridos lectores, APB Productions, os presenta!! EL CAPÍTULO 6!!!!!!!_

**Capítulo 6:**

Lo único que vio Sirius al separarse de Clara fue una larga melena dorada… una melena que él conocía muy bien.

Se largó detrás de ella, dejando a la pobre morena con un plantón y un calentón insufribles…

**OoOoO**

Nathaly corría a toda velocidad… quería morirse… acababa de gritarse con sus hermanas… de luchar por él… y se lo encontraba así… besándose con otra cuando ella acababa de destruir su bienestar por él.

**OoOoO**

Sirius la alcanzó en el pasillo del cuarto piso… la agarró del brazo y la volvió hacia él, en plena carrera, debido a lo cual, ambos se tambalearon y casi caen al suelo.

Nathaly se soltó, tras mirarlo sorprendida, e intentó volver a salir corriendo; pero Sirius la aferró con sus fuertes brazos de jugador de Quidditch.

Nathaly se debatió y se soltó, encarándolo furiosa.

Se puso las manos en las caderas y lo miró de hito en hito, jadeando; mientras Sirius intentaba no lanzársele encima… pero aquella cara de enfado, toda la furia que rezumaba… era excitante… al tener los labios sonrojados, estar sofocada… el deseo de hacerla suya se le subió por las piernas… y dejó de verla como a su prima… la vio como la mujer que era…

-Nathaly… ¿Qué te pasa?-pregunta intentado controlar su respiración.

**-¿QUÉ ME PASA?... ¿QUÉ ME PASA¡ME PASA QUE ESTOY HARTA! HARTA DE QUE MIS HERMANAS ME COMAN LA CABEZA… HARTA DE QUE ME QUIERAN PONER EN TU CONTRA**… -jadeaba- **HARTA DE DEFENDERTE… HARTA DE QUERERTE… HARTA DE DESEARTE… DE QUERER ESTAR CONRIGO, Y DE QUE SEAS MI PRIMO.**

Aun no había acabado de gritarle cuando sintió como unos labios enmudecían los suyos, una lengua se deslizaba en su boca, haciéndola suspirar. Unas manos se cerraron en sus caderas, acercando su cuerpo al de Sirius, que desprendía calor… mucho calor… Pero no sabía como estaba sintiendo él el beso… pero ella estaba sintiendo una humedad insoportable… un placer prohibido de las caricias de los labios de Sirius.

Gimió entrecortadamente, y Sirius se separó de ella.

-Yo también estoy harto de que seas mi prima… de que no salgas de mi cabeza… de necesitar verte a todas horas… harto de quererte…

Se lanzó con ímpetu a sus labios, y los besó con furia… haciendo que de la garganta de Nathaly se escapase un ahogado gemido… le pasó las manos por la cintura y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo.

Ambos tenían la temperatura por las nubes, y mientras Sirius metía una mano bajo la camiseta de Nathaly, acariciándole la suave piel del abdomen, la realidad cayó sobre la chica como una losa.

Se separó de Sirius con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Nathy… pequeña… ¿Estás bien¿Te he hecho daño?-preguntó en un preocupado susurro.

Ella negó con la cabeza mirando fijamente al suelo.

-Sirius… ¿Qué estamos haciendo?-preguntó en un susurro.

-Decir lo que sentimos-dijo él obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos.-Y no es por nada… pero yo lo necesitaba…

-Y yo… pero… Sirius… esto no está bien… somos primos…

-Pero si nos queremos… eso da igual-susurró él abrazándola.

Ella hundió el rostro contra su pecho.

-Sirius… es incesto… si… si mis hermanas se enteran… si mis padres… tus padres… si nuestra familia se entera… nos separarán… no nos dejarán estar juntos…

-Nathaly… mi niña… te quiero… y… ellas no tienen por qué enterarse… este castillo es muy grande…

-Sirius… pero… es incesto…-murmuró.

El chico le dio un suave beso en los labios.

-¿Acaso nuestra familia no es la familia del incesto?-pregunto en un susurro.

Ella esbozó una dulce sonrisa.

-Te quiero-susurró.

Sirius esbozó una sonrisa y la abrazó con fuerza.

Ella se recostó contra él… era mucho más alto que ella… casi dos cabezas… pero no importaba…

-He soñado… durante años… el poder estar así contigo…-dijo en voz muy baja.

-Yo… sabia que tú… de todas las personas de esa casa… eras la única que me importaba…-susurró Sirius en su oído.

Nathaly se estremeció.

-Sirius… me he peleado con ellas… con Narcisa y Bellatrix-murmuró.

-¿Por qué?

-Oh… bueno… es habitual que peleemos… pero… esta vez… te insultaron… te llamaron cobarde… y pues… yo te defendí… y… le partí los piños a Cissy…

-¿Tu?

-¿Acaso piensas que soy una santa?

-No…-la miró a los ojos, deseando perderse en ellos-pero quiero que estés de buenas con ellas… en Slytherin no te puedo defender.

Nathaly alzó una ceja.

-Me sé cuidar sola-susurró.

-Pero son once contra ti-arguyó el moreno.

-No… son nueve contra tres… Severus y Barty siempre están de mi parte…

-¿Quejicus?

-Snape.

-Bueno… ese… como Regulus, o algún otro te ponga la mano encima… les parto la crisma.-dijo Sirius enseñando los dientes.

Nathaly sonrió.

-Sirius… no… mira… me sé defender sola… así que… no hagas nada…

-Pero… tú eres mi… bueno… supongo que… mi…

-Mi corazón es sólo tuyo…

-¿Somos novios?

-¿Es necesario?-preguntó Nathaly mirando al suelo.-A ver… es que… podemos… seguir… como hasta ahora… pero… así…-susurró poniéndose de puntillas y besando suavemente a Sirius en los labios.

-Por mi… genial…-dijo él rodeándole la cintura con los brazos y besándola con suavidad.

Se separaron suavemente y Nathaly sonrió.

-Sirius… mi amor… me tengo que ir… mañana nos vemos… pero… nada de efusividades… nada de nada… por favor…

-Si… princesa.-dijo dándole un beso cargado de fuego… cargado de pasión.

Nathaly se alejó, en dirección contraria a él.

-Por cierto… Sirius…

El moreno se volvió.

-Besas de puta madre.

-Tú mejor, preciosa-dijo él con una sonrisa.

Nathaly siguió su camino; pero se detuvo, con las manos en las caderas.

-**SIRIUS**-el moreno, al otro lado del pasillo se volvió.-**COMO ME ENTERE DE QUE TE BAÑAS CON ALGUNA DE TUS AMIGUITAS… TE JURO QUE TE LA CORTO**.

El chico se hecho a reír.

-**NO LO HARÉ… PERO SI ME LA CORTAS… PEOR PARA TI**-y sin decir más, dobló la esquina, hacia la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

**OoOoO**

Nathaly entró en la Sala Común de Slytherin.

-Chicas… lo siento-fingidas lágrimas se escaparon de sus previamente enrojecidos ojos verdes.

-No pasa nada-dijo Narcisa con la nariz hinchada.

-Es que… me fastidió mucho… que… me prohibáis andar con Sirius y la Sangre Sucia… ahora que ya tengo a Sirius casi convencido… por favor…

Bellatrix asintió con la cabeza.

-Pero… eso no te da derecho a defenderlo… como si fueses una amante de los muggles-dijo en voz baja.

-Lo siento…ya me disculpé…

-Eso es obvio-dijo Regulus-Pero yo quiero pasar una noche contigo… si no… no te perdonaré-dijo mirando en una dirección que no debía.

Nathaly se cruzó de brazos, evitando así que Regulus le mirase al pecho.

-Regulus… mira… me temo… que no… no lo haré… eres mi primo…

-¿Y qué?

-Si empezases a salir con Regulus no nos importaría… y creo que nuestros padres lo aceptarían… es la mejor manera de no mancillar tu sangre.

Nathaly suspiró.

-Chicas… estoy muy cansada… creo que me voy a la cama… mañana hablamos.

Y sin añadir más, subió a su cuarto.

Se metió en la cama, totalmente vestida.

Aquella ropa olía a Sirius… olía a él.

Su pecho se hinchó de felicidad. La quería… Sirius la quería… no podía creerse lo que había pasado… pero era tan feliz, y su olor, procedente de su ropa la envolvió. Y fue como estar nuevamente en sus brazos… como dormirse en sus brazos.

**OoOoO**

Sirius se echó bocabajo en la cama.

-Canuto ¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó James, que estaba tumbado con las manos entrelazadas bajo la cabeza.

-Nada, Cornamenta¿Por?

-Porque tienes una cara de felicidad que… parece como si te hubiese tocado la lotería…

-Cornamenta… que Lily te dijese que si te ha afectado a las neuronas.

-No… Canuto… pero… soy feliz…

-Felicidades, hombre… mañana saludaré a la futura señora de Potter, y la felicitaré-dijo con una sonrisa.

Se metió en la cama…

En sus labios perduraba el sabor, dulce y picante de los labios de Nathaly.

El dulce aroma de su pelo…

Y que, os gustó?? Sé que lo que pasa en este capi lo estabais deseando, me equivoco? Bueno… en realidad, os voy a hacer una confesión, pero no se lo digáis a mis lectores… Los problemas no han hecho más que empezar, así que… agarraos al teclado!

Ahora si; muchas gracias por los reviews!! Y a seguir leyendo y criticando!!

Besitos con sabor a merodeador!! (cada una de su favorito)

Se os kiere!!!

Thaly--APB

_PD: En caso de que seais buenas y buenos con los reviews, actualizaré este fin de semana, si no... habrá que esperar al siguiente!!_


	8. Capítulo VII

**Disclaimer: **_Como de rubia sólo tengo lo que me hago ( o tal vez más…) y no estoy tan forrada como aparento; no os esforcéis en demandarme, porque sólo conseguiríais despertar mi ira, y no queremos eso, verdad??¬¬_

_En fin… que toca actualizar, y nada… que, espero que os guste el capi y todo eso… ya sabéis, los reviews, como siempre, contestados en uno a mi misma…_

_Ahora si… sin más dilación ni mariconeos… APB productions, os deja con…_

**Capítulo 7:**

El Gran Comedor estaba lleno.

Nathaly se sentó en la mesa de Slytherin con la vista clavada en un moreno de ojos azules que la miraba con una sonrisa desde la mesa de Gryffindor.

Nada más terminar de desayunar, tras dedicarles una preciosa sonrisa falsa y dulce a sus hermanas, salió corriendo hacia Sirius, James, Lily, Remus y Peter.

Nada más llegar junto a Sirius, él moreno la agarró por la cintura y, levantándola en el aire, le dio vueltas.

-¿Cómo ha dormido mi niña preferida?-pregunto con una sonrisa, dejándola en el suelo.

-Con el olor de un chico en la ropa-respondió ella con una sonrisa.

-¿Con el olor de quién¿A quien tengo que castrar por acercarse a mi pequeña?-dijo Sirius con una pícara sonrisa.

-A nadie… Sirius… si se la cortas… la más afectada sería yo…

James se echó a reír, y salieron del Gran comedor, rumbo a la clase de Pociones.

-Oye, Sirius… necesito que vengas conmigo-dijo Nathaly.

-¿A dónde?

-A buscar algo que me dejé arriba-dijo ella con una pícara sonrisa- chicos, id yendo vosotros-dijo la chica-os alcanzamos en un ratito-añadió llevándose a Sirius de la mano, caminando a toda velocidad.

Al llegar al séptimo piso, metió a Sirius en el baño de chicas y cerró la puerta.

Por suerte, a aquellas horas, estaba todo el mundo abajo.

Lo obligó a sentarse al lado de un lavamanos y se encaramó a él.

-Te he echado mucho… mucho de menos-dijo para empezar a besarlo con fuerza.

Sirius correspondió al beso, cargándolo de pasión. Cargándolo de saliva, haciendo que fuese absorbente… posesivo, envolviendo a Nathaly en él.

La chica gimió, mientras las manos de Sirius acariciaban sus muslos bajo la falda.

Los labios del chico corrieron por su cuello, haciendo que en el interior de la rubia se desatase un torrente de placer.

-Yo también te he echado de menos-susurró en su cuello.

El timbre sonó, haciéndolos volver a la realidad.

Nathaly de un salto se quitó de encima de Sirius, que se puso en pie con rapidez, y de la mano, se echaron a correr, hasta llegar a las mazmorras, en las que ya estaban todos apiñados en la puerta.

Se adecentaron la ropa con disimulo, e intentando controlar sus respiraciones, se acercaron a Lily y los chicos.

-¿A dónde fuisteis?-preguntó Lily mirándolos con suspicacia.

-A buscar… mi varita… eso… si…-dijo Nathaly respirando con dificultad.

-Si… la varita de Nathy… dijo Sirius respirando entrecortadamente.

Lily alzó una ceja y entro en la clase.

-No se lo tragó-le susurró Nathaly a Sirius.

-Ya… pero… ya nos montaremos algo luego-dijo entrando en clase detrás de ella.

-¿Montarnos¿Algo¿Nosotros?-la rubia ahogó una carcajada que quería salir de su garganta y Sirius la miró embobado, mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Lily.

Era tan pequeña, tan gamberra, tan como él… tan Black…

**OoOoO**

Lily se volvió hacia Nathaly.

-Oye, Nathy… no es por nada… pero… si tú y Sirius tenéis algo entre manos… o nos lo contáis o no nos digáis nada… pero… no nos mintáis.

-¿Mentiros?

-Nathaly... sé perfectamente… que no habéis ido a buscar tu varita.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Por que… por si no te has dado cuenta… tienes… la varita en el bolsillo de la chaqueta desde que llegaste junto a nosotros.

La rubia se puso roja.

-Lily… lo siento… no puedo… no podemos deciros nada… es algo entre Sirius y yo… que tenemos que resolver solos…

La Gryffindor se encogió de hombros.

-Creí que éramos amigas… además… yo te conté lo de James…

-Lily, por favor… mira… de verdad, nena… que… te lo contaría… pero no puedo… es… peligroso… entiéndelo…

-Pero sois nuestros amigos… si tenéis problemas… debemos ayudaros…

-Lily… de verdad… está todo bajo control… si pasase algo… si estuviésemos en peligro… os lo diríamos… de verdad…

-Señorita Black… haga el favor de prestar atención; no quiero quitarle puntos a nuestra casa por su culpa.-digo Slughorn.

-Señor profesor… usted puede hacer como que no escucha-dijo con una sonrisa de ángel.

-¿Me ve cara de tonto?-preguntó el profesor.

-No, sólo de buena persona… venga… le prometo que me cayo si no le quita puntos a Slytherin.

El profesor negó con la cabeza. Aquella niña era terrible, su capacidad para conseguir lo que quería alarmante; pero a aquella dulce sonrisa era imposible negarle nada.

A parte, él tenía debilidad por los ojos verdes.

**OoOoO**

-Bueno, Sirius… ¿nos vais a contar que os pasa o no?-preguntó Lily encarando a su amigo mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

-¿El qué?-preguntó el moreno confundido.

-En que andáis metidos-insistió Lily.

-Saben que esta mañana no fuimos a buscar mi varita, Sirius…

-Bueno…

-Canuto… si estáis metidos en problemas… nos lo podéis contar… -dijo James palmeándole la espalda a su amigo.

Nathaly y Sirius se miraron…

-¿Se lo contamos?

-No sé, Nathy…

-A ver… ellos no dirán nada…

-Lo sé… yo confío en ellos… pero…

-Si… yo también tengo miedo, Sirius… pero sé que no dirán nada…

El moreno asintió.

-¿Nos lo contáis?-preguntó James impaciente.

-Si… la verdad es que…

-No deberíamos esperar a Peter-preguntó Remus con suavidad.

-No… cuanta menos gente lo sepa… mejor…-dijo Nathaly.

Todos la miraron con gravedad.

Sirius le pasó el brazo por la cintura.

-Chicos… ¿qué pensáis del incesto?

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó James desconfiado.

-Cu… cuando… dos familiares directos tienen relaciones carnales-dijo Remus en un casi inaudible susurro.

-Joder… que mal suena así-dijo Sirius.

Lily abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¿Vosotros…?

-Si Lily… nosotros… primos hermanos…

-Pe… pero…

-A ver, James… si nos queremos… lo demás no importa… además… en nuestra familia eso es… normal… para mantener la pureza de la sangre…

-Pero Nathaly… si se enteran tus hermanas…

-Por eso le dije a Lily que era peligroso… porque… si se enteran… no sé que podría pasar…

-Con seguridad sacarte del colegio-dijo Remus-Pero tranquila… por mi parte no diré nada… sólo que… bueno… que… me tengo que ir…

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Sirius.

-Porque… em… creo que sobro… ¿no?

Y sin decir más se fue.

-Joder… esto es rarísimo…

-Lo sé Sirius… pero… es que… yo creo que a Remus no le gusta sentirse de más…-dijo Lily en voz baja.

-Pero…nosotros no podemos hacer nada en público… nada cambiará…

-Joder… uno de mis mejores amigos se enfada conmigo-dijo Sirius dejándose caer al suelo.-No puedo estar oficialmente con la chica que quiero… porque si se entera mi familia nos separarán…

-Sirius, ahora vengo-dijo Nathaly saliendo a toda prisa hacia el lugar por el que se había ido el chico.

**OoOoO**

Tras doblar un par de esquinas se lo encontró.

-Remus… Lupin…

El chico se volvió.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Que no voy a ir de condón en medio de dos parejas-dijo el chico.

-A ver… no pasa nada… imagina que yo y Sirius no somos nada… de todas formas… no podemos hacer nada en público… porque si se enteran mis hermanas, nos matan…

El chico asintió.

-Vamos-dijo Nathaly dándole la mano y caminando hacia donde estaban los demás.

* * *

_Hola a todos de nuevo!!_

_Y que? Os gustó??_

_Espero que si, y que me lo demostréis dejándome un review gigantesco!! Siriusiano!! Inmenso!!_

_En fin… Sé que en este capítulo no se han vislumbrado los problemas que os he mencionado, o tal vez si¿? Alguien se atreve a pronosticar cual va a ser el primer problema de la parejita recién formada¿?_

_Si alguien se atreve, espero el review!! Y si no también!_

_En fin… mis niñs!! A leer y criticaar!!_

_Beshitos sabor a Merodeador!!(cada una del suyo!)_

_Se os kiere!!!_

_Thaly--APB_


	9. Capítulo VIII

**Disclaimer:**_ Soy rubia, más que ayer y menos que mañana (es lo que tiene la proximidad del veranito loco) pero no estoy forrada, ni me llamo JK Rowling, así que, todos los personajes que podáis identificar con sus obras, se supone que son suyos, no¿? De modo que, no me demandés, vale?_

_Bueno… actualizando estoy, como todas las semanitas, ya sabéis, reviews contestados en uno a mi misma._

_Bueno… va, que os veo ganas… APB Productions se complace de presentaros… EL CAPÍTULO 8!!!!

* * *

_

**Capítulo 8:**

El tiempo pasó, y con él llegó la navidad.

Nathaly y Sirius… cada día se quedaban hasta tarde por los pasillos… demostrándose a si mismos que su amor era verdadero, era fuerte y casi eterno.

Bellatrix y Narcisa no se habían enterado; y tampoco habían intentado molestar más a Nathaly. Ya sabían como se las gastaba su hermana con su genio, y no pensaban tentar nuevamente la furia del dragón.

-Nos tenemos que anotar para irnos a casa, Nathaly-dijo Narcisa una mañana de diciembre en la Sala Común.

-Anotaos… yo me quedo en Hogwarts.

Severus, que era el prefecto encargado, estaba haciendo las listas de los que se quedaban y de los que se iban.

-Tu te vienes-dijo Bellatrix empezando a perder la paciencia.

Era asombroso, como Nathaly, con una sola palabra, la hacía perder el autocontrol.

-No; me quedo.

-Snape, anótala con nosotras.-dijo Bella autoritaria-Nos vamos.

Severus miró a Nathaly, taladrándola con sus ojos negros.

Ella negó imperceptiblemente con la cabeza.

-Pasaré luego las listas a limpio-dijo Severus recogiendo sus pergaminos.-Podéis ir yéndoos… no tardará en salir el tren.

Bella y Narcisa salieron de la Sala Común, y Snape se volvió hacia Nathaly.

-¿Por qué no te vas con ellas?-preguntó sellando las listas.

-Porque es esa casa nadie me soporta, y yo no soporto a nadie…-musitó-Es horrible ir ahí…

-Pero… aquí… te quedas sola… sólo me quedo yo y Barty…

-Tengo a mi primo Sirius-murmuró ella con una sonrisa.

Severus la miró a los ojos.

Nathaly sabía que era un buen legeremante.

-Severus… no intentes leerme la mente… no es buena idea-susurró Nathaly acariciando su varita con suavidad.

-Nathaly… yo nunca haría eso y lo sabes…

-Claro, Severus, claro… -se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla.-Gracias por ayudarme a quedarme-dijo abrazándolo.

Severus la apretó con fuerza, aspirando el aroma de su cabello.

Nathaly le dirigió una dulce sonrisa, antes de salir de la Sala Común y correr en busca de Sirius.

Subió las escaleras esquivando a los estudiantes que bajaban hacia Hogsmeade para coger el tren que los llevaría a sus hogares.

Al llegar al quinto piso, se los encontró a los cinco.

-¿A dónde vais?-preguntó plantándose ante ellos con las manos en las caderas y su cabello ondulando tras ella.

-A despedir a Peter, se va a casa-dijo Remus con una sonrisa.

-¿Y tu te quedas?-preguntó la rubia con una sonrisa.

-Claro… he quedado con una chica de Ravenclaw… Clara Smith…

Nathaly miró a Sirius de soslayo, pero él aspiraba, como si olfatease algo.

-Nathaly… hueles raro…

Ella lo miró confundida.

-Sirius… desde esa distancia no puedes oler nada que esté en mí.

James ahogó una risita.

-Te garantizo que Sirius puede.

Nathaly se encontró aprisionada entre los brazos de Sirius, que hundió el rostro en su cuello y la olfateó.

Después se separó de ella y la miró con dureza.

Nathaly alzó una ceja.

-Apestas a Snape-gruñó.

-Pero… ¿Qué pasa?

Sus amigos habían desaparecido.

-¿Por qué hueles a Snape?

-Porque lo he abrazado… pero… ¿Cómo…?

-¿Para qué lo abrazaste?-preguntó Sirius dolido.

-Para agradecerle que me ayudase a quedarme aquí en Navidades… mis hermanas querían que me fuese a casa…

-A, claro, y tienes que abrazarlo¿no?

Nathaly entrecerró los ojos.

-Mira… es mi amigo, y puedo abrazarlo…

-Yo también tengo amigas, y no las abrazo todo el día…

-No, tú te bañas con ellas y te las tiras…… además… yo no me estoy abrazando todo el día a Severus ni a nadie…

-Pues yo… no me he bañado con nadie desde Halloween… si hasta he dejado de coquetear…

-¿Acaso pretendías coquetear con otras chicas?-preguntó Nathaly en un furioso siseo.

-No… sólo ser su amigo y abrazarlas…

-Mira… Sirius…

-¿Qué¿Quieres que vea como la mujer a la que amo se abraza con otros?

-¿Tienes idea del dolor que me produjo el verte besándote con Clara?

Pero Sirius jamás respondió.

Simplemente la aplastó contra la pared y la besó con fiereza.

Nathaly sintió como su furia se disipaba.

Como su cuerpo se doblegaba ante aquel beso.

Sirius le estaba dando a entender que era suya, exclusivamente suya, con aquel beso.

Pero jamás había sentido nada así con un beso… necesitaba sentir su piel, su piel contra su piel.

Un gemido ahogado se escapó de sus labios, cuando Sirius la tomó en brazos y se metió en un aula vacía.

Ella le enroscó las piernas alrededor de la cintura. Y se dejó llevar…

Sirius la sentó en un pupitre, sin despegarse de sus labios… y empezó a acariciar suavemente su abdomen, haciendo que se estremeciese… que temblase, al sentir el calor de las manos de Sirius contra su piel, ardiendo.

Los labios de Sirius descendieron por su cuello, y la chica empezó a sentir cosas que jamás había sentido.

Y sintió miedo… no de lo que si no paraba pasaría… si no de no saber si quería hacer aquello.

Se separó de él levemente, y lo miró, mordiéndose el labio, visiblemente confundida.

-Nathy… ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó preocupado mirándola a los ojos y tomándola de las mejillas tiernamente.

-Sirius… que… no sé… no sé si quiero… seguir con lo que… estamos… haciendo…

-Tranquila…

-Es que… hace un rato estábamos discutiendo… y ahora… no sé…

Sirius la abrazó.

-Tranquila, princesa… cuando tú quieras…

Ella hundió la cabeza en su pecho.

-Te quiero-susurró con voz ahogada.

Sirius le acarició las ondas doradas que le caían por la espalda.

-Perdóname, preciosa… perdóname por ponerme así… pero no soporto la idea de que nadie que no sea yo te abrace… de que nadie que no sea yo te tenga entre sus brazos.

-Da igual… no debería abrazar a otros chicos…-musitó ella separándose de él.

Salieron del aula, y se encontraron con sus amigos, que estaban esperándolos, sin Peter.

-¿Qué hacíais?-preguntó James pícaramente.

-Hablar, Cornamenta-contestó Sirius sacándole la legua.

-Pues… Nathaly… te cuidado… porque esas palabras te han desabrochado la blusa… y no quiero que la madrina de mi futuro hijo se ande exhibiendo por Hogwarts.

Nathaly lo miró con una sonrisa.

-Tranquilo, padrino de mi futura hija… no quiero que mi niña tenga un padrino tuerto por mirar a donde no debe-dijo ella abrochándose bien la camisa.

-¿Qué hacemos?-preguntó Remus ligeramente aburrido.

-Mmmm… Lunático… ¿y si vas a buscar a tu chica y nos bajamos a los terrenos a jugar con la nieve?

-Alto un momento, James, Sirius y Remus… quiero que me expliquéis algo…

-¿Qué?-preguntó James mirándola.

-Que es eso de Lunático, Canuto y Cornamenta… y por qué Sirius pudo olfatear el aroma a Snape en mi ropa.

Los tres chicos se miraron entre ellos confusos.

-Verás, Nathy… resulta que…yo y James somos animagos ilegales… al igual que Peter, que no está…-dijo Sirius.

-Pero… ¿Por qué?

Remus suspiró.

-Júrame que no se lo dirás a nadie.

-A no ser que tú digas lo mío con Sirius… no abriré la boca…

Era Slytherin… era chantajista; pero las cosas claras; ante todo.

-Pues… que soy… un… licántropo… y ellos me ayudan en mis transformaciones.

Nathaly contempló el dulce semblante de Remus de hito en hito.

-Yo… lo siento…

-Mejor así… Lily ya lo sabía… me obligó a contárselo, bajo pena de tortura-dijo mirando con cariño a la pelirroja, que sonreía.

La rubia miró a Sirius, alzando una ceja divertida, y luego avanzó hacia Remus y lo abrazó, poniéndose de puntillas.

-Por cierto… Sirius… ¿Qué animal…?

-Adivínalo…

Ella lo miró fijamente.

-Posesivo, absorbente, buen olfato y malas pulgas… un perro…

-Eres astuta, Black-dijo Sirius con una sensual sonrisa.

-Soy Slytherin, pequeño-dijo ella sonriendo traviesa.

-Vale, vale, parejita… dejaos de vuestros juegos tontos y caminad…

-No somos tontos, cervatillo-dijo Nathaly con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo sabes que soy un ciervo?

-Mmmm… fuerza física, agilidad y reflejos… carácter afable… y se te ven los cuernos.

James la miró con los ojos como platos.

-Em… era broma, James… pero por lo de Cornamenta, lo deduje…

Pasearon por el parque… con Clara, que iba de la mano de Lupin, tan contenta, como si lo hubiese querido siempre, como si el episodio con Sirius no hubiese pasado nunca…

Nathaly y Sirius se comportaban como primos, como primos que se querían mucho…

-Oye, Nathy… a cerca de lo de antes… que… si te asusté… o algo… lo siento, vale…

-Sirius… no… a ver… es sólo que… no estoy preparada… es que… a veces… todavía te veo como a mi primo… y no… no sé… a ver… es que… somos primos… y todavía es pronto para eso… creo…

-Tranquila… tú tómate el tiempo que quieras… no te precipites…

Ella sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Oye, cielo… me voy a la Sala Común, a cambiarme para la cena.

-Vale, preciosa… te acompaño…

Se volvió hacia James que estaba unos pasos más allá con Lily abrazada, calentándole las manos.

-Cornamenta, voy a acompañar a Nathy a su Sala Común, que se va a cambiar para la cena.

Ellos asintieron; y Sirius se fue con la rubia de la mano hacia el interior del castillo.

-Sirius… te quiero…-lo abrazó con fuerza.

El moreno le acarició la espalda y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Date prisa… princesa…

-Si… no tardo… en media hora… estoy lista-dijo ella besándolo suavemente.

_

* * *

Bueno… ¿Y que¿Os ha gustado? Sinceramente espero que si, porque aquí se perfila el primero de los problemas de la parejita._

_Espero que los que lo podáis deducir, me lo digáis, y si no, también._

_Espero vuestros reviews con ansia!! _

_O.o si, con ansia!!_

_Beshitos sabor a merodeador!!_

_Se os kiere!!!_

_Thaly--APB _


	10. Capítulo IX

**Disclaimer: **_Cada día estoy más rubia, y sin necesidad de tintes, pero por desgracia, no tengo más pasta a cada minuto, que desgracia... de modo que... no me demandéis, vale? Porque todos mis personajes, menos Nathaly y Clara son de Rowling._

_Agradeceros de corazón los reviews, que, de verdad, me animan a seguir publicando._

_Ahora, sin más dilaciones... APB Productions, se complace en presentaros... **EL CAPÍTULO 9**!!!!!!!!!_

* * *

**Capítulo 9:**

Llegó al Gran Comedor a toda velocidad, lo que casi provoca un desastre; pues tenía unos enormes tacones de aguja y una falda demasiado corta, que al correr, corría riesgo de subírsele a la cintura.

Poniéndose bien la ropa y caminando de manera sensual.

Sirius la miró, caminar hacia él y casi se atraganta con el zumo de calabaza.

Su pequeña… su Nathaly… caminaba hacia él con una falda vaquera tan pequeña que creyó que le daría un desmayo.

Su prima estaba enseñando más de lo que su salud mental le permitía sin que le diese un soponcio.

Para arriba llevaba una camiseta de manga larga, con un vertiginoso escote en pico.

Sus ojos verdes brillaban pícaros, y su cabello caía mojado, dibujando elegantes ondas mojadas.

Se sentó al lado de su primo, en frente de Lily, a la que le guiñó un ojo.

-¿No te constiparás?-preguntó Sirius en voz baja.

-Con el calor que desprendes en determinadas ocasiones es imposible pasar frío…-susurró ella con una traviesa sonrisa.

El moreno la miró con una ceja levantada.

-Pues tú… no estás exactamente fría en esos momentos…

-Porque tú me calientas…-dijo en voz muy baja.

-Pues… puedo hacer que eso resulte muy… muy… placentero¿lo sabías?

Ella enarcó una ceja.

-No, no lo sabía… y espero… tener tiempo antes de descubrirlo…

Sirius esbozó una sonrisa.

-Tendrás todo el del mundo… pero… ¿vamos a dar un paseo?

Ella asintió, y ambos salieron del Gran Comedor.

Sirius le pasó un brazo por la cintura y caminó con ella asida firmemente, escaleras arriba…

Subieron hasta el séptimo piso, y caminaron hasta llegar a unas escaleras en caracol que subían.

Sirius se abrió la capa y miró a Nathaly.

-Ahí arriba tendrás frío-susurró-ven que yo te tapo.

-¿La torre de astronomía¿Qué tiene usted en mente, señor Black?

-Cállate un poco y sube.

Ella lo miró con una ceja alzada, pero hizo lo que le mandaba.

Una vez arriba, y antes de poder ver nada, unos fuertes brazos la rodearon por completo y la envolvieron en una capa.

Allí, pegada a Sirius, era el lugar en el que quería estar el resto de sus días.

Miró a su alrededor, y tuvo que contener un grito de asombro.

Los terrenos nevados, el bosque extendiéndose hasta el horizonte cubierto de nieve… la luna creciente sobre sus cabezas…

La chica suspiró, mientras Sirius la apretaba con fuerza.

No sentía frío; pero un estremecimiento ajeno a ello recorrió su espina dorsal.

Los labios de Sirius recorrieron su cuello haciéndole dar un respingo.

Se giró y lo besó con pasión, con dulzura, con amor… haciéndolo estremecer cuando atrapó sus labios entre los suyos.

Las manos de Sirius vagaban por sus caderas, y sus labios por la piel de su garganta; y Nathaly no sabía a qué prestarle atención, mientras una mano de Sirius caminaba por su muslo, una de las suyas se metió bajo la camisa, haciendo que el moreno se estremeciese. Tenía los dedos helados.

-Eres mala-le susurró con voz ronca.

-Lo sé… pero… siempre gano yo-dijo desabrochándole un botón de la camisa.

-No, si haces lo que yo quiero…

Nathaly se detuvo, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

-Sirius… necesito tiempo-susurró con dulzura.

-Ya, mi niña… tranquila… -le dio un suave beso en los labios.

De pronto escucharon una ahogada exclamación a sus espaldas y se separaron asustados.

-Era Severus-musitó Nathaly separándose de Sirius.

-Quejicus-gimió Sirius.

-Sirius… nos vemos mañana-susurró Nathaly a toda velocidad-Voy a solucionar esto…-le dio un beso en los labios-Te quiero-dijo antes de salir corriendo de la torre y bajar las escaleras a trompicones.

Debido a los tacones, se torció un pie al llegar al pasillo.

Sacó la varita, que llevaba en el cinturón de la falda y se apuntó a los pies.

-Modulus Transformae-susurró apuntando a sus botas.

Se transformaron en zapatillas de deporte, y ella echó a correr a toda velocidad, saltando las escaleras de cuatro en cuatro, dejándose caer de cuclillas en el vestíbulo… enfilando hacia las mazmorras.

-**Severus… espera**-gritó al verlo entrar en la Sala Común.

Entró detrás de él y lo agarró de la túnica, con ímpetu, haciéndolo sentarse en un sofá.

-Severus… ¿Qué hacías en la torre?

-Te seguí-dijo el chico con frialdad-No era normal que te pasases tanto tiempo a solas con tu primo… y quería averiguar que te traías entre manos… y lo que descubrí… ni más ni menos, que la pequeña de los Black… cometiendo incesto con su primo renegado…

Nathaly tragó en seco.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que dirán tus hermanas¿De lo que harán?

-No les tengo miedo-dijo Nathaly con mirada peligrosa.

-¿Y a tus padres?

-Tampoco… pero… Severus… ¿por qué me haces esto? Creí que éramos amigos.

-Yo no tengo amigos, niña…

-Pero… cuidaste siempre de mí… te preocupabas por mí…

-Lo sé… porque confiaba en ganarme tu confianza… tu corazón… y poder así ser un mago reconocido en el mundo mágico.

-Severus… yo… lo siento…

Parpadeó con fuerza, conteniendo las lágrimas.

-No pasa nada… me he dado cuenta… de que… si me vengo de Sirius por lo que me hizo hace dos años… si le cuento a alguien lo que vi… tú sufrirás… y no quiero que eso pase… jamás… ¿me entiendes?

Nathaly asintió en silencio.

-Gracias…

Ella esbozó una triste sonrisa.

-Buenas noches.

Y sin decir nada más subió a su cuarto y se metió en la cama, meditando a cerca de lo que había pasado.

A aquel paso… todo acabaría por descubrirse… y si sus padres se enteraban... la mandarían lejos de Sirius…

El único hecho de imaginar aquello la angustiaba…

Una lechuza negra entró volando por la puerta de su cuarto.

Depositó una carta a su lado, y ella se giró y la abrió impaciente.

"_Pequeña Nathaly:_

_Puede haber una manera de solucionar todo esto sin que tus hermanas lleguen a enterarse… _

_Deja de verte con Black… con tu primo… no le des explicaciones… simplemente dile que te cansaste de él… que no quieres saber nada de él…_

_Sería mi manera de vengarme de él… y tu, pequeña, puede que al principio sufras, pero acabarás por olvidarlo…_

_De otra forma… puede que se me escape accidentalmente, delante de Bellatrix… y tú no quieres eso¿verdad?_

_Con cariño_

_Severus Snape_"

Nathaly sintió como las lágrimas la ahogaban.

No quería llorar… ella estaba por encima de las lágrimas… pero la obligación de dejar a Sirius era insoportable… no podía dejarlo… no podía… si no veía sus ojos azules fijos en los suyos… si no sentía sus brazos rodeándola… se moriría…

Y si se separaba de Sirius… le daba igual estar en Hogwarts como en el quinto pino (y ½).

Las lágrimas la ahogaron, y, no pudo evitarlo… sollozó… gritó… gimió…

La decisión estaba tomada…

* * *

_Y bien? Que os pareció el capi? _

_Espero, sinceramente, que os haya gustado, porque, ahora se acercan algunos que no me gustan nadita nadita._

_Agradeceros los reviews en capítulos anteriores, y pediros que seais igual de generosos en este._

_Millones de bexitos sabor a Merodeador!!_

_Se os kiere!!_

_Thaly--APB_


	11. Capítulo X

**Disclaimer: **_Soy rubia pero pobre, casi no me da para recargarme el móvil, y estoy, generalmente a dos velas en lo que a pasta se refiere, de modo que, si veis algún personaje de la Saga de Rowling, tal vez sea porque le pertenece a ella, no ;)_

_En fin… muchísimas gracias por los reviews, y las amenazas de muerte para que actualice, de verdad, me animan mucho…XD_

_Ahroa sí, sin más tardanzas, APB Productions se precia de presentaros… **EL CAPÍTULO 10!!!!

* * *

**_

**Capítulo 10:**

Se despertó de repente… con el cuerpo cubierto de un frío sudor pegajoso.

El sueño había sido horrible, y tan real… pero no recordaba nada de lo que había ocurrido.

Sirius se sentó en la cama y observó que ya había amanecido.

No había dormido demasiado bien; pues, después de que Nathaly se fuese detrás de Snape… una extraña sensación de desasosiego e apoderó de él.

Se levantó de la cama y entró en el baño.

Abrió el agua fría, casi helada y dejó que cayese por su espalda.

Cuando salió del baño, Remus y James lo miraron.

-Canuto, tienes ojeras… ¿te encuentras bien?

-Si… es sólo que no dormí bien… supongo que por el frío…

Sus amigos intercambiaron una mirada extrañada y se apresuraron en vestirse.

Lily los esperaba en la Sala Común, completamente arreglada.

-Buenos días, princesa-dijo James abrazándola y besándola.

-Buenos días, chicos… -dijo al separarse de James.-Sirius… ¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó.

-Nada, Lils… no he dormido bien…

-Bueno… eso se cura con un buen desayuno-dijo ella abrazándolo con aire maternal.

Y salieron de la torre en la que sólo estaban ellos cuatro.

Llegaron al gran comedor y se sentaron en la única mesa que había… en la que sólo estaban Dumbledore, McGonagall, Slughorn, dos chicas de Hufflepuf, Clara Smith y otra chica de Ravenclaw.

Todavía no había llegado nadie de Slytherin, y cuando Sirius vio llegar a Nathaly, a su pequeña, flanqueada por Crouch y Snape, supo que algo no marchaba bien.

La chica los saludó con un movimiento de cabeza y se sentó en medio de sus dos compañeros de casa.

Sirius sintió que le hervía la sangre… aunque… tal vez la chica actuase así para hacerle creer a Snape que lo que había visto la noche anterior era una confusión.

Nada más terminar de desayunar, Nathaly le susurró algo a Severus y se puso en pie.

Le hizo una seña a Sirius, con el semblante serio, y el moreno se apresuró en seguirla.

Nada más legar al vestíbulo, la abrazó y la besó.

La chica se entregó a aquel beso con toda su alma.

Lo sintió como ningún otro… sintió como todos y cada uno de los milímetros de la piel de su abdomen se erizaba cuando Sirius metió la mano bajo su camiseta. Sintió como una descarga eléctrica recorría su cuerpo cuando sus labios bajaron por su cuello, y lo disfrutó, más que ningún otro; porque era el último… y lo sabía.

Se separó de él y lo miró a los ojos, intentando no echarse a llorar; endureciendo su corazón para lo que iba a decirle.

-Sirius…

-Dime, preciosa-susurró él acariciándole el cabello suavemente.

"_No hagas eso… por favor_"pensó la chica respirando profundamente.

-Quiero… dejar… de estar contigo…

**No quiero perder la razón,  
mirando a cada instante a mi alrededor,  
sabiendo que no llamarás, ni te cruzarás,  
que no mirarás, que no vas a estar,**

El moreno cerró los ojos, intentando controlar las lágrimas.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó en un susurro ahogado.

Nathaly bajó la vista.

-Porque me he dado cuenta de lo que estábamos haciendo… de que es algo aberrante… es… monstruoso…

Sirius entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Qué te dijo Snape?

**  
pero es que es tan fácil pensar,  
que cierta tarde tonta nos podemos cruzar,  
que tal estás? te veo bien,  
se puede cortar está tarde gris yo me voy a ir,**

-Sirius¡él no tiene nada que ver!

-¿A no?-dijo Sirius enfadado-Puede que no esté en la casa de la astucia… pero se como se las juegan esas serpientes…

-No te pases…

-¿**QUE NO ME PASE**?-gritó-Hace un minuto estabas temblando abrazada a mí y ahora me dices que te parece una monstruosidad… Nathaly… por favor…

**  
y quiero! olvidar todo y empezar de cero,  
y tengo!  
una canción y muy poco dinero,  
espero!  
tener la oportunidad para poder demostrar,  
que nadie más te cuida y que solo yo, te entiendo.**

La chica tomó aire.

-Me he dado cuenta de las cosas… de lo que pasa… simplemente… confundí las cosas… te quería como debía haberlo hecho… y… simplemente… me confundí… me deslumbraste… no sé lo que me pasó…

-Nathaly… no me mientas…

-**NO TE ESTOY MINTIENDO**-gritó ella mientras se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas.

Puede que no te vuelva a ver,  
en tres o cuatro años con la vida al revés,  
quizás entonces pueda ser,  
otra tarde gris a punto de llover se que entonces si,

-No, claro… ahora me vas a negar que me querías… que no sentías lo mismo que yo… Nathaly… ¿Qué crees? Que no lo notaba…

-No se trata de eso… Sirius…

-¿Entonces de qué?

-De que no podemos estar juntos… nadie lo aceptaría jamás…

-Pero…

-Pero nada… no quiero hacerme ilusiones con cosas que jamás pasarán, Sirius…

**y quiero!  
olvidar todo y empezar de cero,  
y tengo!  
una canción y muy poco dinero,  
espero!  
tener la oportunidad para poder demostrar,  
que nadie más te cuida y que solo yo, te entiendo.**

-¿Qué quieres¿Qué olvide todo lo que me haces sentir¿Qué olvide a la única mujer a la que he querido?

-Sirius… simplemente… hazte a la idea de que no existo… dejaré de molestarte… de estar en tu vida…

-Pero Nathaly… yo te quiero-dijo el chico abatido.

La chica se echó a llorar.

**  
y quiero!  
olvidar todo y empezar de cero,  
y tengo!  
una canción y muy poco dinero,  
espero!  
tener la oportunidad para poder demostrar,  
que nadie más te cuida y que solo yo, te entiendo.  
te entiendo, te entiendo, te entiendo, te entiendo... te entiendo**

-Ese es el problema… que yo ya no te quiero-dijo ella mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

-Nathaly no mientas…

-No estoy mintiendo…

-Yo te entiendo, Nathaly… sé que esto no esta bien… pero te quiero… no puedo, no puedo dejar de quererte…

Ella dominó sus lágrimas y lo miró con la frialdad propia de un Black.

-Adiós Sirius-dijo dándose la vuelta y empezando a correr en dirección a las mazmorras.

Entró en su habitación y se tiró en la cama, dejando que las lágrimas quemasen sus ojos…

No sabría vivir sin él… no sabría… sin sus ojos… sin su sonrisa…

Le había hecho daño, lo había visto en sus ojos… y… por merlín… qué cerca había estado de la verdad…

Un gemido de angustia salió de su garganta.

Su futuro… negro e incierto… como toda su vida… deseó morirse.

Por protegerlo… por proteger su amor… acababa de matar lo único que valía la pena en la vida… por… ser una Black…

**OoOoO**

Nathaly había partido su alma, él sabia que le había mentido… que había otra razón… se dejó caer en la cama bocabajo y enterró el rostro en la almohada.

No quería llorar… no iba a llorar…

Jamás en su vida había llorado por una chica; Nathaly no sería la primera…

Jamás en su vida una chica lo había dejado; Nathaly había sido la primera.

Jamás en su vida había estado enamorado; Nathaly era la primera.

* * *

_Solo pido una cosa…_

_NO ME MATÉIS!! Tengo hijos a los que criar y un marido que me quiere!!_

_Este capítulo es especialmente deprimente, tanto por lo que pasa como por la canción._

_Probad a leerlo con la canción y me entenderéis… La canción es Te Entiendo, de Pignoise. La que la quiera y no pueda conseguirla que me la pida, que se la paso._

_Bueno… tras haber rogado por mi vida, y haberle hecho propaganda a un grupo, creo que ya me puedo despedir tranquila._

_Nos vemos la próxima semana, con muchas más ganas de fiesta!!!_

_Beshitos mil, con sabor a Merodeador!!_

_Se os kiere muchiiio!!!_

_Thaly--APB_


	12. Capítulo XI

**Disclaimer: **_Soy rubia y pobre, así que n me demandéis, porque todos los personajes menos Nathaly pertenecen a JKR._

_Después de salir de mi bunker para actualizar, ignorando las amenazas de muerte, os respondí las dudas en un review a mi misma. Muchas gracias por ellos, porque, de verdad, me animan a seguir!!_

_Ahora sí, sin más preámbulos, APB Productions, se precia de traeros el CAPÍTULO 11!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

_

**Capítulo 11:**

El resto de las vacaciones, no se levantó de cama, no salió de la sala común, ni siquiera se secó las lágrimas, pero… podía escuchar con claridad… una y otra vez, el sonido del corazón de Sirius al romperse… y en sus oídos resonaban sus palabras:

"_No, claro… ahora me vas a negar que me querías… que no sentías lo mismo que yo… Nathaly… ¿Qué crees? Que no lo notaba…"_

"_¿Qué quieres¿Qué olvide todo lo que me haces sentir¿Qué olvide a la única mujer a la que he querido?"_

"_Yo te entiendo, Nathaly… sé que esto no esta bien… pero te quiero… no puedo, no puedo dejar de quererte…"_

Y volvía a escuchar su corazón hacerse mil pedazos.

Y aquella era la señal, para que sus lágrimas la ahogasen, para que desease morirse, dejar de existir.

Si no estaba con él, la vida le daba igual…

**OoOoO**

Aquellos ojos anegados en lágrimas al decirle que no lo quería… aquellas mejillas pálidas; aquellas ojeras, le habían reblandecido todas y cada una de las fibras de su ser.

Si, le había hecho daño, como jamás imaginó.

Aquel dolor estaba por encima de cualquier cosa soportable.

Era una sensación de vacío, angustia y soledad permanentes.

Le costaba respirar; y, a pesar de intentar evitarlo, cada vez que recordaba aquellos ojos… y aquellas palabras cargadas de dolor, de sentimientos ocultos, no hacían más que liberar sus lágrimas.

Y pegaba a la almohada… a si mismo, a las paredes…

James y Remus lo miraban desesperados.

Ni una sola palabra había salido de sus labios en todas las vacaciones.

No se había levantado de la cama. Y ardía en fiebre.

**OoOoO**

No comía… y al cabo de una semana estaba tan débil que no tenía fuerzas ni para llorar, y mucho menos para llegar al Gran Comedor a comer.

Por una parte, se alegraba. La parte más sádica y venenosa de ella. Así se moriría… y no tendría que aprender a vivir sin Sirius.

Pero la vida nunca nos da lo que queremos. Ya que una elfina doméstica se presentó en su misma cama, tres días antes de la vuelta a las clases, cargada de sopas, cuencos con bebidas humeantes y chocolate para beber.

-La señorita debe alimentarse; dentro de tres días le comienzan las clases a la señorita, y debe estar fuerte y alimentada… y Klimby se encargará de ello.

-Pero no quiero comer… quiero… quedarme aquí… no salir jamás.

-La señorita discute, oh… hace las cosas más difíciles…-dijo la elfina.

Hizo chasquear sus dedos y Nathaly se sintió inmóvil.

La elfina se atareó en darle de comer, reconfortarla con guisos calientes y chocolate.

**OoOoO**

-Sirius… ¿bajas a desayunar?-preguntó James mirando a su amigo con preocupación.

-No… James… ¿no entiendes que sólo quiero morirme?

-Mira, Canuto, no sé lo que te ha pasado con Nathaly… pero ahora mismo bajas a desayunar… o me veré obligado a bajarte a maldiciones…

-Cornamenta… no me jodas… ¿Dónde está lunático?

-Ha ido a buscarte algo de comer-susurró James sentándose al lado de su amigo.

Lily entró en el dormitorio, acompañada de Remus.

-Sirius… ¿estás bien?-preguntó en voz baja.

-No, Lily… Nathaly me dijo que ya no me quiere… que jamás me quiso… que lo nuestro era imposible…

La pelirroja lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Sirius… tranquilo… ya verás como todo se soluciona.

El chico hundió el rostro en el regazo de Lily, que le acarició el sedoso cabello negro con ternura.

-Sirius… mira… yo sé que es tu prima y todo eso… y que la quieres tanto como yo quiero a Lily… y que es jodido… pero… Sirius Black jamás se ha escondido, jamás ha llorado y mucho menos sufrido por una chica.

-Sirius Black jamás se había enamorado-murmuró el moreno desde el regazo de Lily.

-Pues por eso mismo… demuéstrale que no te duele… que puedes ser como ella… no sentir nada.

-Pero… Cornamenta… a ver… ella… sabe que la quiero con toda mi alma… y en el fondo de esos ojazos verdes, veo que me quiere.

-Sirius… hablaré con ella.

-No, Lily… no… Sirius Black nunca mendigará el amor de nadie.

-Pues entonces… come algo-dijo Remus poniéndole delante una bandeja con un suculento desayuno.

**OoOoO**

Nathaly se metió bajo la ducha… el agua caliente la reconfortaba, pero la espalda la tenía como si una fina tela la cubriese… la piel ligeramente insensible a la temperatura y al tacto… golpes de látigo…

Cerró los ojos.

No sabía si estaba preparada para volver a ver a Sirius; pero… sentía que su alma estaba hecha trizas… que el sol se había vuelto negro… como su corazón… como su vida…

**OoOoO**

Sirius se metió bajo la ducha… helada… intentando bajar las décimas de más que tenía en su cuerpo… pero tras noches de no dormir… de mucho llorar… volvería a ser el de antes… pero… con una diferencia…

Había conocido lo que era amar…

**OoOoO**

Nathaly sacó su varita y se arregló el pelo.

Sus hermanas no tardarían en llegar de sus "dulces vacaciones familiares" y no quería que la viesen mal… no quería que nadie la viese mal.

Bajó, caminando elegantemente, con aquel pantalón vaquero enfundando sus torneadas piernas.

Se plantó delante de Severus con las manos en las caderas.

-Severus… mira… ya he dejado a Sirius… y como me entere de que le dices algo a mis hermanas… te juro por Merlín… que no lo cuentas.

-Tranquila… no hay nada que contar… ¿o si?

Ella lo miró con toda su frialdad, mientras sus hermanas entraban en la Sala Común acompañadas de sus prometidos.

-¿Qué tal las vacaciones?-preguntó Bellatrix con una sonrisa antes de sentarse.

-Geniales-se apresuró a mentir Nathaly con una sonrisa.

-Estás más delgada-dijo Narcisa escrutándola con la vista.

-Es que tuve un pequeño resfriado…

-¿Ya estás bien?-preguntó Bellatrix con fingida preocupación.

Ella asintió.

-Pero… me siento cansada…-bostezó premeditadamente-Creo que me iré a la cama…

Sus hermanas asintieron, y ella se metió en la cama.

Al día siguiente vería a Sirius y no sabía como afrontarlo…

**OoOoO**

Sirius se acostó más reconfortado.

Al día siguiente vería a Nathaly… y le demostraría que no le afectaba en absoluto…

Si… demostraría quien era más fuerte… si su amor o el olvido…

* * *

_Hola a todos!!_

_Espero que os haya gustado el capi!!_

_Y agradezco mucho los reviews, aunque hayan sido amenazas de muerte de modo que espero tener muchos más en este capi, vale??_

_En fin… sólo eso…_

_Millones de beshitos con sabor a merodeador!!_

_Se os kiere!! Mucho!!!_

_Thaly--APB_


	13. Capítulo XII

**Disclaimer: **_No soy una rubia millonaria escocesa, con una gigantesca mansión, pero soy una rubia gallega que usa sus personajes, mientras ella se baña en chocolate (que es bueno para el cutis) y mil cosas más… y de paso, meto algunos míos._

_En fin, que os tengo que agradecer un montón las criticas y eso…_

_Ahora si, sin más tardanzas, APB Productions, se complace de anunciaros el… CAPÍTULO 12!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

_

**Capítulo 12:**

Se levantó de golpe.

Recogió sus libros, y guardó unos cuantos pergaminos con apuntes dentro del libro de transformaciones, mientras acababa de arreglarse.

Se echó la mochila a la espalda mientras se acababa de abrochar la camisa.

Corrió hacia el gran comedor, pues iba justa de tiempo, y se sentó en la mesa de Slytherin; como pudo comprobar, no sin cierto alivio; Sirius no había llegado.

No se sentía preparada para verlo.

Demasiado tarde; pues en aquel momento, entraba Sirius por la puerta del Gran Comedor.

A Nathaly se le revolvió el estómago, cuando su primo sonrió y guiñó el ojo al menos a quince chicas.

Ella esbozó una sádica sonrisa.

¿Quería juego?

Tendría juego… del mejor…

Se levantó, desabrochándose levemente la blusa del uniforme.

Su primo Regulus, sentado dos bancos más allá enfrente a ella, perdió la concentración, pues podía vislumbrar el borde de su sostén.

Se cargó la mochila al hombro y caminó de manera sensual, con las caderas bailoteando, jugueteando, hasta la mesa de Gryffindor.

Sonrió a todos y cada uno de los chicos que la miraron.

-Lily… ¿podríamos hablar un momento?-dijo inclinándose; de manera que Colagusano casi se desmaya en su canalillo.

Sirius apretó los puños.

¿Por qué tenía que estar tan jodidamente buena¿Por qué le tenía que quedar tan bien el uniforme?

-Claro…-dijo la pelirroja levantándose y saliendo del Gran Comedor.

Nada más salir del lugar, Nathaly emitió un débil sollozo, mientras se abrochaba la blusa.

-Nathy… ¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Lily abrazándola.

-Dejé a Sirius… y me siento fatal… además… él ahora coquetea con todas…

-No puedes reprochárselo… lo está pasando mal…

-¿Y yo no?

-Nathaly… yo no sé lo que pasó…

-Mejor que nadie lo sepa… de verdad… no pasa nada…

Lily asintió.

-¿Crees que podríamos seguir siendo amigas?-preguntó luego la rubia.

-Ningún tío logrará separarme de mi mejor amiga-dijo la pelirroja con solemnidad.

Se abrazaron con fuerza y se fueron hacia Transformaciones.

…

En la clase, Nathaly se vio obligada a sentarse con Remus; pues Lily se sentó con James, y prefería al joven licántropo antes que al chico rata.

-Nathaly…¿estás bien?-preguntó el chico.

-Si…Remus…

Antes muerta que contarle algo a un amigo de Sirius… con Lily era diferente… era su mejor (y única) amiga.

-Pues… Sirius… lo está pasando mal…-susurró el chico.

Ella alzó una ceja.

-Remus… mira… yo… lo siento mucho… pero… es mi primo y todo eso… pero ya no quiero estar con él…

Remus asintió en silencio.

Sirius miraba a Nathaly fijamente.

Estaba espectral… pálida como debe estar un muerto; y sus movimientos eran suaves, como si se encontrase mal…

Hablaba con Remus… y él no podía dejar de ahogarse en el movimiento de sus labios. Era tan perfecta…

Nathaly se sentía mareada… el haberse pasado cerca de una semana sin comer le había minado las fuerzas; y llorar todas las noches, no ayudaba especialmente.

Un relajante sopor se estaba apoderando de su cuerpo.

Era agradable… aquello le impedía pensar… sentir…

…

Cuando abrió los ojos estaba en la enfermería.

La enfermera estaba sentada al lado de su cama.

-¿Qué me ha pasado?-preguntó la chica sentándose confusa.

-Te has desmayado, y te he hecho unas pruebas.

-Pero… ¿qué tengo?

-Una enfermedad muggle… nada grave… anemia…

-¿Qué es eso?

-Falta de hierro en la sangre, debido a una mala alimentación… a partir de ahora debes comer en abundancia, y variado.

-Si, señora; ¿Puedo irme?

-Si así lo deseas…

-Bien, gracias…

Nathaly saltó de la cama y salió de la enfermería a paso ligero.

¿Alimentarse bien?

Ella sólo quería morirse… pero no… lo primordial era recuperar sus cosas.

Comenzó a caminar cabizbaja hacia las mazmorras; cuando al doblar una esquina casi se da de bruces contra Lily.

-Nathy…ahora mismo iba a visitarte… ¿Qué tal estás?

-Bien… es sólo… anemonia…

-¿Anemia?

-Si eso…

-Pues para curarte debes comer variado-dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

-¿Y mis cosas?

-Remus las tiene… yo vine a ver que te pasaba… porque Sirius no me dijo nada…

-¿Sirius?

-Si… él fue quien te trajo a la enfermería… cuando te desmayaste… casi le da algo… te cogió en brazos y no dejaba que nadie se acercara… y eso que no dijo nada… pero lanzaba cada mirada… tan gélida…

Nathaly bajó la cabeza.

-¿Aun lo quieres?

-¿Acaso lo dudas?-preguntó la rubia alzando una ceja.

-Claro que no-repuso Lily con una sonrisa.-Pero ven-la tomó de la mano-Vamos a buscar a Remus, que está en la biblioteca, con tus cosas…

Nathaly asintió y se dejó guiar; pero no estaba preparada para cuando llegó a la biblioteca, encontrarse con Sirius.

Sintió como un intenso rubor se apoderaba de sus mejillas y se acercó a Remus.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó el chico tendiéndole los libros y el bolso.

-Si, gracias… sólo tengo anemonia…

-Anemia-corrigió Lily.

-Bueno… eso…-esbozó una sonrisa.

-Pues… menudo susto nos diste-dijo James tirando de Lily, que acabó sentada en el regazo del moreno.

-Menos mal que Sirius te llevó a la enfermería-dijo Peter.

De repente el ambiente se volvió cortante.

Nathaly se volvió lentamente hacia su primo, que la miraba con una mezcla de indiferencia y tristeza alarmantes…

-Sirius… gracias por… llevarme a la enfermería…-susurró la chica.

-No tienes por qué dármelas… a pesar de todo… sigues siendo mi prima.

Ella asintió.

-Por supuesto-susurró.

Se volvió hacia Lily.

-Creo que me tengo que ir a mi sala común-dijo luego.

-Vale… ¿te acompaño?

-No, Lils… necesito… caminar… pensar…

-¿Y si te da algo de nuevo?-preguntó Sirius.

Preocupación, su voz estaba teñida de ella.

-Tranquilo, Sirius… sé cuidarme sola-dijo con su más encantadora sonrisa.

El chico asintió.

-Hasta mañana-dijo ordenando sus libros y saliendo de la biblioteca; sin darse cuenta de que un pedazo de pergamino; un pedazo de pergamino en un sobre había caído a sus espaldas; y por el aire; el pergamino había caído del sobre.

…

Todos vieron caer el pergamino por el aire, como si fuese a cámara lenta.

Quedó en el suelo, al lado de la mesa; y todos se miraron entre ellos; sin saber por qué no se atrevían a cogerlo.

Finalmente; Lily lo recogió, al igual que el sobre.

No pudo evitar contemplar una esmerada caligrafía que le sonaba familiar… no pudo evitar leer lo que allí ponía.

Conforme Lily leía el pergamino, se ponía más y más pálida; más y más, su rostro se iba transformando en pura incredulidad… más y más, Sirius se iba preocupando.

-Lily…-empezó James.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Sirius preocupado.

Si algo malo le pasaba a su niña… jamás se lo perdonaría.

Lily le pasó el pergamino.

Una esmerada caligrafía… una letra pequeña y curvada…

La furia atenazó su garganta.

"_Pequeña Nathaly:_

_Puede haber una manera de solucionar todo esto sin que tus hermanas lleguen a enterarse… _

_Deja de verte con Black… con tu primo… no le des explicaciones… simplemente dile que te cansaste de él… que no quieres saber nada de él…_

_Sería mi manera de vengarme de él… y tu, pequeña, puede que al principio sufras, pero acabarás por olvidarlo…_

_De otra forma… puede que se me escape accidentalmente, delante de Bellatrix… y tú no quieres eso¿verdad?_

_Con cariño_

_Severus Snape_"

Sirius, tras leer aquello, y con la carta todavía en la mano; salió de la biblioteca, con el ímpetu de un huracán…

Estaba dispuesto a matar…

* * *

_Hola a todos!!!_

_Espero que os gustase el capítulo, que está especialmente dedicado a Narcisa Snape, que, está, o no está que arde?_

_En fin, muchísisisimas gracias por los reviews!!_

_Seguid así!!!!! xD_

_Beshitos con sabor a Merodeador!!_

_Se os quiere!!_

_Thaly--APB_


	14. Capítulo XIII

**Disclaimer:** _Sigo sin ser rowling, y simplemente escribo por amor al arte, y le robo los personajes mientras ella se lo pasa pipeta gastando sus millones de esterlinas…xD_

_Como siempre, reviews en un capítulo a mí misma…_

_Ahroa sí… APB Productions se complace de anunciaros… EL CAPÍTULO 13!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

_

**Capítulo 13:**

Nada más salir de la biblioteca, dejó que las lágrimas atenazasen sus ojos.

Lo quería… por Merlín mágico que lo quería; y ahora él la veía como a una prima… pero su voz estaba teñida de preocupación…

Aun no había alcanzado el segundo piso cuando sintió como alguien, de improvisto la empotraba en una pared y la besaba.

Nathaly conocía demasiado bien aquellos besos, aquellos labios… aquel torso que la estaba aplastando.

Sirius la estaba besando como jamás había hecho.

Los nervios de Nathaly se pusieron todos en funcionamiento… jamás había sentido nada de aquello.

Aquel beso era un beso de enfado… y el fuego que explotaba entre ellos era aquello… un amor enfadado… porque había tratado de ser ignorado.

Con un esfuerzo supremo; Nathaly se apartó de Sirius y lo miró con frialdad.

-¿A que se supone que juegas?-preguntó con dureza.

-¿A que se supone que juegas tú?, Nathaly-le espetó Sirius blandiendo la carta delante de ella.

-Sirius… no eres nadie para besarme obligada… te lo advierto…

-¿Ah no¿No soy nadie? Y Snape es alguien para decirte que me dejes y lo haces…

-Lo hice por protegerte…

-A la mierda, Nathaly… no quiero que me protejas… soy bastante mayor como para cuidarme solito¿no crees?-le dijo con frialdad.

-En realidad eres un crío inmaduro en el cuerpo de un tío de diecisiete.

-Nathaly… mira… no juegues con fuego…-la arrinconó contra la pared.-Podrías quemarte…

-No te tengo miedo… ya no siento nada por ti…

Sirius la besó de nuevo, haciéndola suspirar; haciendo que le echase los brazos al cuello y se pegase a él.

-Niégame que me quieres… mírame a los ojos y dime que no me quieres.

-Sirius… yo…-miró aquellos ojos azules que la miraban con amor en cada veta de color.

Nathaly se quedó en blanco.

La había descubierto… no tenía por qué sentirse miserable ni rastrera por haberle mentido y romperle el corazón.

Lo había echado de menos… sus besos… sus caricias… pero sobre todo su sonrisa.

Lo abrazó y hundió la cabeza en su pecho.

-Sirius… lo siento tanto… no quería hacerte daño… pero no quería que Snape lo cantase por ahí…

-Tranquila, mi niña… no pasa nada…

-Si supieses lo mal que lo he pasado… lo que he sufrido por ti…

Sirius le acarició el pelo suavemente.

-Nathy… mira… a mi me da igual tener que esconderme… pero quiero estar contigo… siempre… ¿lo entiendes?

Ella asintió lentamente.

-Sirius… yo… te quiero… con toda mi alma… y siento mucho haber hecho todo esto… de verdad…

-Si quieres demostrarme que me quieres… sé mi novia…nada de cosas a medias… novios y esta vez en serio.

Nathaly asintió y lo abrazó.

-Te quiero-susurró hundiendo la cara en su pecho.

-Y yo a ti, princesa… y yo a ti…

…

Ninguno de los dos supo cuanto tiempo habían pasado en aquel pasillo; pero al escuchar un sonido de pasos se separaron bruscamente.

Suspiraron aliviados al ver que eran Lily y James, que caminaban de la mano hacia ellos.

-Nathy… ¿estás bien?-preguntó la pelirroja.

La chica asintió levemente con la cabeza.

-Nosotros íbamos en tu busca, Canuto… porque… saliste hecho una furia… y parecía que ibas a matar a Quejicus-dijo James con una sonrisa.

-Eso puede esperar a mañana-gruñó el moreno amenazante.

-No… Sirius… si sabe que lo sabes lo dirá…

-Tranquila… vete a dormir… y descansa, mi niña… que tienes que curarte la anónima…

-Se llama anemonia-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-No; se llama anemia… y vete a dormir-dijo Lily con una sonrisa.

Nathaly asintió.

Le dio un suave beso en la mejilla a Sirius.

-Buenas noches…

Y se perdió por el camino de la Sala Común.

Sirius miró a Lily y a James con una pícara sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Me ayudáis?

-Si… pero… ¿a qué?-dijo James tomando a Lily de la cintura.

-Mañana… mañana habrá venganza…

-Sirius… no deberíais… os pueden castigar… o expulsar…

-Lily… de verdad… Snape no va a pasar de mañana… como que me llamo Sirius Black.

-Bueno… vale… pero… ¿qué pinto yo en todo eso?

-Tú, querida Lily… eres una pieza primordial del asunto…

-Explícate-dijo ella entrecerrando sus verdes ojos.

-Pues… mañana debes hacer que Snape te insulte… James te defenderá y se meterá en una bulla, y yo… pues acudiré en defensa de mi amigo y… daré un par de golpes y unos cuantos maleficios…

-De verdad… sois… terribles…

-Lily… si alguien te obligase a separarte de James… ¿qué harías?

-Vale… ya lo pillo… pero no sería mejor algo más sutil… como acorralarlo en un pasillo y matarlo-sugirió con una sonrisa.

-No, Lils, porque si se entera… fin de la historia… se lo dice a mis primas, ellas se lo dicen a mis padres y todo a la mierda.

-De acuerdo… pero os haré un regalito que os encantará; ya veréis…

-¿De qué se trata?-preguntó Sirius con una sonrisa.

-Es una sorpresa, Black… pero te gustará… es del EXTASIS.

-¿Me dejarás copiar en los exámenes?

-Más quisieras, bonito… pero… ¿Sabes si Snape se lo contó a alguien?

-Nathaly cree que no… y yo confío totalmente en ella.

-Pues entonces todo solucionado.

-Anda, Lily… dime que es-pidió Sirius con cara de cachorrito abandonado.

-No… te aguantas hasta mañana… si es que te lo digo…

-Pelirroja maliciosa…

-Pulgoso abandonado…

-Futura de Potter…

-Hey… que eso no es un insulto-se quejó James.

-Yo no sé que considerarlo-dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.

-Un privilegio-dijo James con orgullo.

-Una amenaza-dijo Sirius por lo bajo.

-¡**CALLAOS**!-gritó Lily ante el retrato de la Dama Gorda

-Contraseña incorrecta.

-No hablaba contigo-le espetó al cuadro.-Podéis dejar de discutir antes de que os baje puntos.

-Si señora prefecta-dijo Sirius con una burlona sonrisa.

-¿Me decís la contraseña o espero hasta mañana?

-**CÁLLATE**-le espetaron los tres a la vez, a voz en cuello.

La Dama Gorda entrecerró los ojos con maldad.

-Buenas noches leoncitos-dijo con sorna antes de salir de su cuadro.

Lily, James y Sirius se miraron entre ellos.

-Esto todo es por vuestra culpa-les dijo Lily.

-Perdona, princesa… pero la primera en gritar fuiste tú.

-Porque me pusisteis de los nervios-les dijo la pelirroja sentándose en el suelo con los brazos alrededor de las rodillas.

-Bueno; princesa… no pasa nada…-dijo James sentándose a su lado y abrazándola.

Sirius los miró con una tonta sonrisa.

-Chicos… vengo en un rato-dijo mientras un cercano reloj daba la media noche.

Se transformó en un enorme perro negro.

Y trotando por el pasillo se alejó del lugar, en busca de un lugar donde pasar la noche.

* * *

_Hola a todos!!! _

_Que os ha parecido el capi?? Tenía que arrejuntarlos de nuevo, si no, mi pobre vida corría peligro, y si no termino el fic (que por cierto, ya está terminado…xD) me acabaréis matando._

_Simplemente eso._

_Espero que si os gusta, os parece un bodrio o es una simple m¡€rda en un palo, me lo digáis…_

_En fin…_

_Millones de beshitos con sabor a merodeador!!_

_Se os kiere!!_

_Thaly--APB_


	15. Capítulo XIV

**Disclaimer: **_Soy rubia, pero no millonaria, así que no se me puede confundir con Rowling. Y por lo tanto, uso sus personajes para pasar el rato._

_Los reviews, en uno a mi misma, como siempre!!!_

_Ahora si… APB Productions os presenta el CAPÍTULO 14!!!!!!!!!

* * *

_

**Capítulo 14:**

Abrió los ojos… notó que su cama pesaba notablemente más.

Se sentó, y contempló a sus pies, acostado, un enorme perro negro.

Ahogó un grito y se alejó del animal; que se despertó y la miró con unos brillantes ojos azules.

Le lamió todo el rostro; mientras Nathaly lo acariciaba suavemente tras las orejas.

-Canuto... no deberías estar aquí.

El perro se transformó en Sirius, con un destello de luz.

-¿Cómo supiste que era yo?-preguntó en voz baja.

-Ningún perro me miraría como tú lo has hecho-dijo en voz baja.

Sirius la miró fijamente, de arriba abajo; tenía las mantas a un lado, y estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas.

Nathaly tragó en seco al notar la mirada de Sirius. Al instante fue consciente de cómo estaba.

Tenía un pantalón corto, y una camiseta por encima del obligo, de tiras, que dejaba entrever su canalillo.

Agarró las matas y se tapó con violencia.

Sirius esbozó una sonrisa.

-¿Me tienes miedo?

-Casi ninguno-susurró ella en voz baja.

-Pues… ¿puedo dormir aquí?

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Nathaly alarmada.

-La Dama Gorda nos dejó fuera de la Sala común a James, a Lily y a mí…

-¿Y ellos?

-Delante del retrato… pero… están juntos… y yo… no tenía a nadie para que me abrazase-dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

Nathaly se incorporó y lo abrazó.

-Pero… ¿Cómo entraste?

-Fue fácil…Crabbe volvía de la cocina… y me colé detrás de él…

Nathaly esbozó una pícara sonrisa.

Sirius la besó con dulzura.

Lentamente, la fue dejando sobre la cama; quedando encima de ella.

Nathaly entreabrió un poco los labios, dejando que Sirius entrase en ella; sintiendo sus besos, mientras sus manos volaban por su cintura.

El beso aumentó de intensidad. Aumentaron los ritmos de sus respiraciones; y sin embargo, la temperatura, hacía tiempo que había subido.

Las manos de Nathaly recorrieron la espalda de Sirius, primero sobre la túnica, que no tardó en arrancarle; y luego sobre la camisa del uniforme; que desabrochó presurosa.

Dejó escapar un suspiro, al contemplar el torso de Sirius sobre ella.

Jamás, ni en sus sueños, se había sentido tan bien.

Ni siquiera cuando se imaginaba a Sirius sobre ella había concebido que fuese tan maravilloso.

Sirius le besaba el cuello, bajando cada vez más abajo; mientras sus manos subían cada vez más arriba; hasta que finalmente, le quitó la camiseta; dejando a ambos en igualdad de condiciones.

Se quedó un instante contemplando a Nathaly, y vio que bajo los pechos tenía como una especie de marca.

Sus manos acariciaron su espalda, y la notó como en relieve.

Alarmado, se sentó en la cama, y la sentó a ella.

-Nathy…¿Qué tienes en la espalda?-preguntó en un inaudible susurro.

Ella bajó la vista.

Lentamente, se giró, hasta que Sirius pudo observar el horrendo espectáculo que presentaba la piel de Nathaly.

Cientos de enormes cicatrices la surcaban en todas las direcciones; algunas casi invisibles, y otras más marcadas; pero una, la cruzaba en horizontal. Y sobresalía por delante.

Lentamente, le pasó los dedos por allí.

Ella ahogó un sollozo.

-Nathy… ¿Por qué te han hecho eso?

Ella se volvió hacia Sirius y lo miró con los ojos ahogados en lágrimas.

-¿Ha… sido… por…?

-Por defenderte… en casa… cuando te fuiste y el resto de los días de mi vida…

-Pero… Nathy… ¿Cómo pudiste soportarlo?

-Porque cuando mi tía Walburga te azotó, el día que te fuiste… lo resististe, sin decir nada… y yo tampoco dije nada… nunca… y… a veces incluso me sorprendo de lo sádica que puedo llegar a resultar… porque… me rebelaba para que me azotasen… para morirme…

-¿Por qué?

-Porque la vida sin ti no me sirve de nada…

-Nathy… -Sirius no pudo más que abrazarla con fuerza y acariciarle la espalda.-Te juro que pagarán por eso… mi niña.

-Sirius…

-Dime…

-No… tengo sensibilidad en la piel de la espalda…

El chico se separó de ella.

-Bueno… preciosa… te prometo que la tendrás… pero ahora… duérmete…

Nathaly se puso la camiseta y se acostó.

Miró a Sirius, de rodillas a su lado.

-Si no te acuestas no me duermo-amenazó ella con una sonrisa.

-Bueno… vale… -accedió él sonriendo pícaro.

Se acostó a su lado, y la abrazó.

-Sabes que te quiero-le susurró al oído.

-¿Incluso insensible?

-No eres insensible.

-Puede que no… pero tampoco soy… lo que se dice… la diosa de la sensibilidad.

-Te prometo… que haré… haré que cada una de las fibras de la piel de tu espalda vibren y sientan.

-¿Y como piensas hacerlo?-preguntó con una juguetona sonrisa.

-Ahora es tarde-susurró Sirius en su oído.-si te duermes… empezamos mañana a intentarlo.

-No me gustan los intentos fallidos…

-Tampoco a mí… pero si no lo intentamos… no sabremos si es fallido o es válido…

-Yo siempre fallo en todo…

-Hay una cosa en la que no…

-¿En qué?

-Nadie me enamora como tú-dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.

-Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti, mi niña… y yo a ti…

Un bostezo involuntario se escapó de la garganta de Nathaly.

-¿Tienes sueño?

-Bastante… ¿por qué?

-Porque… pensaba en lo que podríamos hacer tu y yo en una cama…

-Tengo sueño, cariño… mejor otro día.

-Cuando quieras, preciosa-susurró Sirius cerrando los ojos y escondiendo el rostro en su cuello.

Nathaly se aferró a uno de los brazos de Sirius que la rodeaban y recostándose contra él, se durmió lentamente.

…

Lily dormitaba abrazada a James; pero el moreno no había pegado ojo en toda la noche.

Estaba preocupado… terriblemente preocupado…

Todo lo que atañese a Sirius le atañía también a él. Y sabía que podía dar la vida por su amigo; que él haría lo mismo por él; pero… si tenían que luchar contra los Slytherin… no quería arriesgarse a que le pasase nada a Lily… sin embargo… era consciente de que ella se sabía defender sola… y que harían falta más de cincuenta Slytherin's para que ella se rindiese.

La estrechó con fuerza.

Jamás la dejaría marcharse de su lado… jamás… sabía que antes de dejar que le pasase algo… se dejaría matar…

Depositó un suave beso en su cabello pelirrojo.

Ella se revolvió pero siguió durmiendo.

-Que sueñes con todos los ángeles del cielo, mi niña-le susurró al oído.

Ella se revolvió nuevamente, pero abrazándose más a James, se quedó quieta.

James la dejó descansar.

Estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre él, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro.

Si ella estaba cómoda. Él también.

* * *

_Hola a todos!!!_

_Espero que so haya gustado el capítulo…_

_Para el próximo, más y mejor, una venganza contra un Slytherin, como se lo tomará el resto????_

_Eso y muco más, en el próximo… dejad reviews!!_

_Beshitos con sabor a merodeador!!!_

_Se os kiere!!!_

_Thaly---APB_


	16. Capítulo XV

**Disclaimer: **_Soy total, completa e irrevocablemente rubia, pero no soy millonaria, de modo que no me demandéis, porque los personajes que uso, son de Rowling, en su mayoría, exceptuando a esos entes ciberliterarios a los que no podáis identificar, pues esos me pertenecen._

_Agradeceros a todos los reviews, que ya sabéis, estan, como siempre, contestados en uno a mi misma._

_Ahora si, me dejo de tardanzas… y… APB Productions os trae el CAPÍTULO 15!!!!!!!!!

* * *

_

**Capítulo 15:**

Abrió los ojos de golpe, al notar que había alguien con ella en la cama; pero entonces recordó que Sirius había ido a dormir con ella.

Se sentó, librándose suavemente de los brazos de su chico y lo miró fijamente.

-Sirius… cariño… despierta-susurró.

Él abrió lentamente los ojos y la miró embobado.

-Buenos días; mi niña-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Sirius, amor, te tienes que ir…

Él asintió, y se puso su ropa a toda velocidad.

-Nos vemos en el Gran Comedor…-susurró dándole un beso en los labios.

Con un movimiento de varita, se transformó en perro y salió del dormitorio.

Nathaly se lo tomó con más calma y se vistió lentamente; peinándose a conciencia; para bajar a la Sala Común.

Sus hermanas ya estaban allí; y la miraron de arriba abajo.

-Parece que te encuentras mejor-dijo Bella con una cínica sonrisa.

-Si…

-¿Cómo tardaste tanto en volver?-preguntó Narcisa.

-Porque Madame Pomfrey no me quiso dar el alta hasta casi la media noche-dijo ella con una dulce sonrisa.

-Bueno… me voy a desayunar…

Y salió de la Sala Común, dejándolos a todos sorprendidos por las energías que se gastaba aquella mañana; pero es que dormir con Sirius hacía que se curasen todos sus males.

…

Casi no había nadie en el Gran Comedor; y Nathaly se sentó en la mesa de Slytherin, antes de mirar hacia la mesa de Gryffindor.

Estaban Lily y James, con cara de dormidos; y Sirius, que la miró con una sonrisa.

En aquel momento llegaban sus hermanas, y ella se apresuró a borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

Se centró en su tazón de cereales; a pesar de que de vez en cuando, una mirada furtiva se le escapase hacia Sirius.

Tras finalizar su desayuno, se apresuró a irse con sus hermanas; y vio como Sirius y sus amigos los seguían disimuladamente.

Algo le decía que Sirius iba a hacerle algo a Snape, y no quería que se descubriese el cotarro.

…

Al llegar al vestíbulo, Lily se separó de los chicos y agarrada a sus libros, con la cabeza baja, caminó hacia donde se encontraba Snape; guardando la sagrada marcha real de Bellatrix. El último de la fila.

Lily caminó hacia él hasta chocar.

-**MALDITA SANGRE SUCIA**-gritó Snape-¿En tu pestilente madriguera no te enseñan a mirar por donde caminas¿O que?

La pelirroja sacó su varita, preparada para defenderse; pero allí estaba James.

-Quejicus… creo haber entendido que insultabas a mi novia…

Snape lo miró con frialdad, mientras él se ponía delante de Lily.

-Yo que tú… le pedía disculpas…antes de que me enfade.

El Slytherin sacó su varita, listo para atacar a James.

Los demás Slytherin's se pusieron en guardia y se acercaron a Snape.

-¿Se puede saber que queréis?, pandilla de serpientes-dijo Sirius acercándose a James y poniéndose a su lado.-Este es un asunto entre James y Quejicus… vosotros no tenéis por qué meteros.

-Tú no eres nadie para darnos órdenes-dijo Bellatrix colocándose a la par de Snape y encarándose a su primo.

-Te equivocas, primita-dijo el moreno con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-preguntó Bellatrix enarcando una ceja.

-¡**NADA**!-Nathaly se puso en medio.-Bella, lárgate…Sirius… tú también…

Y sin decir nada más, se llevó a su hermana, mucho más alta y corpulenta que ella, del lugar, arrastrándola del brazo.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó Bella soltándose con brusquedad.

-Sacarte de una pelea, hermanita-dijo la chica con una cínica sonrisa.

-Pero ¿por qué?-preguntó Bella mirándola de hito en hito.-¿Desde cuando de preocupas por mí?

-Mira, Bella… que yo no te importe no quiere decir que a mi no me importéis vosotras-le espetó.

A sus espaldas se escuchó una explosión, y todos los Slytherin, que habían seguido a la gran Bellatrix se volvieron alarmados.

…

En cuanto Nathaly se llevó a los Slytherin de allí, Sirius apartó a James y le metió un puñetazo a Snape con todas sus fuerzas.

El Slytherin trató de defenderse con un movimiento de varita, pero Sirius le lanzó un maleficio de su invención, que dejó al chico tirado en el suelo.

-Vuelve a insultar a Lily y no lo cuentas… ¿quedó claro?

Snape lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, escupiendo bolas de moco.

-A mí por que estés con tu pri…

-**SILENCIUS**-gritó Sirius apuntando a Snape, que se quedó callado.

Lily se adelantó ya puntó a Severus con la varita.

-**OBLIVIATE**-gritó, haciendo que una explosión diese a Snape de lleno y lo lanzase un par de metros por el aire.

Lily soltó un respingo.

-Le hice daño-susurró.

James la abrazó con fuerza y ella hundió la cara en su hombro.

Antes de que el humo de la explosión se hubiese disipado, ellos se escabulleron por un pasadizo que daba al tercer piso.

-Nathaly nos mata-susurró Lily intentando soltarse de James, que la tenía fuertemente asida de la cintura.

-Ya verás como no-dijo Sirius con una pícara sonrisa.

-Yo no sé que esperarme-murmuró James.

Justo en aquel momento, con la velocidad y el ímpetu de un huracán, una melena dorada avanzaba hacia ellos.

Nathaly se plantó en medio de los tres, con las manos en las caderas y los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Quién os ha dado permiso para hacerle eso a Severus?-preguntó furiosa.

-Nathaly… estaba en todo mi derecho-dijo Sirius encarándola.

Era mucho más bajita que él… pero en aquellos momentos parecía tres palmos más alta debido al enfado.

-Lo sé… pero yo no me pude vengar…

-¿No estás enfadada?-preguntó Lily en voz baja.

-Es obvio que no… si lo estuviese… os habríais dado cuenta nada más llegar…-esbozó una pícara sonrisa.

-En serio… a veces das miedo…-susurró James.

-¿Sólo a veces?

-En realidad… siempre… porque nunca sabes por donde vas a salir…

-Bueno… vayámonos a clases… que el viejo Slughorn nos reñirá si llegamos tarde-dijo con una sonrisa.

James tomó a Lily de la cintura y bajó hacia las mazmorras.

Sirius se volvió hacia Nathaly y la miró a los ojos.

-Te quiero, princesa…

-Yo a ti también-dijo ella abrazándolo.

Sirius la besó dulcemente mientras pasaba una mano por su cintura.

-Sirius… y… si no vamos a pociones…

-¿Qué propones?

-Tú ven… y ya verás…

* * *

_Hola a todos!!!_

_Y bien, os gustó?_

_Espero que si, y tanto si lo ha hecho como si no, espero los reviews con ansias!!!_

_Gracias por leerme!!!_

_Beshitos con sabor a merodeador!!_

_Se os kiere!!!_

_Thaly--APB_


	17. Capítulo XVI

**Disclaimer: **_Soy rubia, pero soy pobre, de modo que es de suponer que los personajes que utilizo pertenecen a Rowling y a otros ricachones similares. Sólo lo que no reconozcais es mío._

_Los reviews, como siempre, contestados en uno a mi misma!!!_

_Ahora sí… APB Productions os presenta el CAPÍTULO 16!!!!!!!

* * *

_

**Capítulo 16:**

Besos, besos y más besos a escondidas; durante todos los días…

Cada vez excusas mejor preparadas para saltarse las clases… cada vez todo más en secreto para que nadie pudiese enterarse.

Y de hecho, nadie se enteró.

Pasó el tiempo, y todo seguía igual.

…

Una fría tarde de febrero, Nathaly volvía a su sala común de hacer los deberes con Lily y los chicos en la biblioteca.

Unos brazos la aprisionaron contra la pared, y ella le dirigió una dura y gélida mirada a Regulus; su captor.

-¿Qué se supone que quieres?-le preguntó con frialdad.

-A ti, preciosa… ¿no es obvio?

-Regulus… déjame en paz-gruñó ella intentando soltarse.

Su primo intentó besarla, y ella sacó su varita.

-Mira, niño… te avisé-susurró con voz peligrosa.

-¿Qué me vas a hacer?-preguntó su primo.

Ella entrecerró los ojos durante diez segundos.

-**REDUCTO**-gritó apuntando a las partes nobles de su primo.

Regulus la miró asustado; y ella, tras esbozar una burlona sonrisa, salió de la Sala Común.

…

Hacía tiempo que venía meditando acerca de aquello… y no sabía que hacer… en realidad… sabía que tenía que decírselo a Sirius, y que él se encargaría de todo… pero… no sabía por qué le daba vergüenza planteárselo.

Entró en la biblioteca y se lo encontró en un rincón muy apartado; distraído, buscando un libro en una estantería.

Se acercó a él sigilosamente por detrás y le puso las manos sobre los ojos.

-¿Tanny?

-Mmm mmm

-¿Clara?

-Mmm mmm

-¿Lily¿Jenny¿Angy¿Deby?

-Mmm mmm

Nathaly le dio la vuelta y Sirius la miró con una sonrisa.

-Soy yo-dijo ella mientras él le echaba las manos a la cintura y le daba un beso.

-Ya lo sabía… te estaba haciendo enfadar…

-Lo sé tontito… es imposible no reconocerme…

-Si, eso es cierto… nadie huele a mí tanto como tú…

-Emm… Sirius… estuve pensando en… nosotros.-se rascó el cuello y miró al suelo-Em… en nuestra relación… y bueno… también estuve pensado en eso… lo que hacen las parejas… cuando se quieren mucho… en eso…¿no?

Sirius la miraba confuso.

-¿Quieres comprar una casa?-preguntó divertido.

-Sirius…

-Si… ya sé…-la tomó de las mejillas-en sexo.

Nathaly se acercó a él mirando al suelo.

-Si…

Le pasó las manos al cuello.

-Bueno… yo ya sé que te quiero… y también sé que no tengo nada más que esperar…

Sirius la miró sorprendido.

-¿Cómo?

-Me muero de ganas de hacerlo contigo… Sirius…-susurró acercándose a sus labios.

Sirius la besó abrazándola con fuerza de la cintura.

Se separaron y la miró muy serio.

-Es muy bonito lo que me dices… pero si ya hemos esperado todo este tiempo no me importa esperar más… ¿estás completamente segura?

-Estoy totalmente segura… totalmente-susurró abrazándolo.-No sólo es un deseo físico… porque si fuese eso hace tiempo que lo tendría… es… algo de lo más hondo del corazón…

Sirius la besó tiernamente.

-Nathy… he soñado tanto con esto que me parece irreal…-susurró besándola.

-Quiero que sea algo especial… y va a ser algo especial…

-Si… pero… Nathaly… tu sabes que eres la niña de mi corazón… pero… no quiero que tomes una decisión apresurada… no quiero que te sientas obligada a hacer algo que no quieres por lo que ha pasado con Snape y todo eso…

Nathaly esbozó una sonrisa.

-¿Te estás echando atrás?-preguntó alzando una ceja divertida.

-Naah… no… todo lo contrario… -le acarició el pelo suavemente-Pero ya sabes que si tuviese que esperar mil años… lo haría…

Nathaly le dio un suave beso en los labios.

-Mi amor… no vas a tener que esperar más… quiero hacerlo porque estoy enamorada de ti… te quiero… te quiero.

Sirius la besó con suavidad, arrinconándola contra la pared.

De pronto llegó Lily muy apresurada.

-Siento interrumpir… pero vienen tus hermanas hacia aquí… muy cabreadas…

Nathaly la miró alarmada y asintió con la cabeza.

-Sirius… mañana nos vemos, cielo… te quiero-dijo antes de besarlo y salir corriendo.

…

Aun no había salido de aquella sección de la biblioteca cuando Bellatrix la estampó contra una estantería, y apretándola del cuello la mantuvo contra el mueble.

-¿Por qué le has hecho eso a Regulus?-preguntó en un peligroso susurro.

Nathaly entrecerró los ojos.

Le costaba respirar; pero el desafío estaba en su mirada.

Apretó los puños y empujó a su hermana, que dio un traspiés y retrocedió un par de pasos, soltándola.

-Yo-no-soy-un-objeto-siseó, remarcando cada palabra.-**A VER SI NOS ENTERAMOS DE UNA PUTA VEZ. NO LO HARÉ CON NINGUNO DE TUS AMIGOS… NI SIQUIERA CON REGULUS… ASÍ QUE PASAD DE PONEROS CHULOS, AGRESIVOS Y ARROGANTES PORQUE NO LO HARÉ**.-estalló en gritos.

-**HARÁS LO QUE SE TE MANDE**.

-**NO** **ERES NADIE PARA DARME ÓRDENES**-tomó aire-**NO LES TENGO NI MIEDO NI RESPETO A MIS PADRES… MUCHO MENOS A TI.**

Bellatrix le dio una bofetada y Nathaly permaneció con la cabeza baja, con los ojos entrecerrados.

-No le vuelvas a gritar a Bellatrix-dijo Narcisa suavemente, tomándola por le brazo.

Nathaly se soltó con brusquedad y miró a Narcisa furibunda.

-Si no quieres volver a probar mi puño no me toques.

-Si no quieres llevar una paliza no le hables así a Cissy-gruñó Bellatrix

-Bellatrix, hermanita-dijo con sorna-He llevado tantos latigazos que tu no los soportarías… he aguantado más dolor del que tú te puedas imaginar… no me amenaces con una paliza porque me das asco.

La morena sacó la varita y apuntó a Nathaly, que imitó a su hermana.

-¿Quieres volver a perder, Bella?-preguntó burlona.

Pero Nathaly no sabía luchar contra aquello. Contra la magia negra y las maldiciones imperdonables no.

-¡¡¡**CRUCIO**!!!

Nada, jamás en su vida había preparado a Nathaly para aquello.

Un dolor por encima de cualquiera imaginable. Un dolor inhumano se apoderó de su cuerpo.

Como si le horadasen la piel con carbones encendidos, como si miles de cuchillos se clavasen en su cuerpo; como si se cuerpo fuese recorrido por miles de diminutos y exquisitos latigazos al mismo tiempo.

Pero ni un solo grito salió de su garganta. Nunca se había quejado por el dolor, y no empezaría en aquel instante.

Escuchó un grito y un golpe; y entonces todo cesó.

Abrió los ojos, y se dio cuenta de que tenía en rostro anegado en lágrimas.

Sirius estaba agarrando a Rodolphus del cuello; y Lily estaba intentando ahorcar a Bellatrix.

James apuntaba a Lucius con la varita y Clara tenía a Narcisa agarrada del pelo de manera que no se pudiese mover.

Remus agarró a Nathaly por los hombros y la levantó con suavidad.

La chica creía que sus piernas no podrían soportarla; pero se puso en pie y se soltó con delicadeza de Remus.

Sentía como si su cuerpo estuviese roto en mil pedazos… pero ella jamás se mostraría débil.

Se acercó a Lily; que había derribado a Bellatrix y aun le apretaba el cuello; y con dificultad, la agarró de un brazo y la puso en pié.

Luego, caminando despacio, se acercó a Clara y la tomó de la mano, haciendo que soltase a su hermana.

Miró a James y le bajó la varita.

-No vale la pena que os enfrentéis a estas alimañas por mí…

Sirius parecía no haberla oído, y Rodolphus estaba adquiriendo un color cada vez más morado.

Nathaly se acercó a él y le tiró del brazo; pero el chico no soltaba a su presa.

-Sirius… por favor… déjalo…

-No… Nathy… él estaba viendo como te torturaban y no hizo nada…

-Sirius… da igual… por favor… ven conmigo-susurró soltándole la mano del cuello de Rodolphus.

Su primo la miró; y como si despertase de un trance, soltó al Slytherin y siguió a su prima.

La rubia, antes de salir del lugar, se volvió a sus hermanas y a sus cuñados.

Los miró con odio… con frialdad; tanta frialdad que el ambiente descendió unas décimas.

-Olvidaos de que sois mis hermanas… olvidaos de que somos familia… no volváis a dirigirme la palabra en vuestra vida… porque os haré pagar cada una de ellas…

Y sin añadir nada más; salió del lugar, todavía con Sirius fuertemente asido del brazo, y sus amigos detrás de ella.

_Chan-chan-chan…_

_¿Qué va a pasar? Jejejeje, os dejo con la incertidumbre, y espero que me lo contestéis en los reviews, y así, el fin de semana próximo lo sabréis…xD_

_Ahora, poniéndonos más serios todos, os tengo que comunicar que… HEMOS LLEGADO A LOS 100 REVIEWS!!! _

_Y por ello, mis adoradísimos lectores, os voy a hacer un regalito, en forma de fic, que está publicado en este mismo nick, con el nombre de **Instinto**; espero que lo disfrutéis y lo apreciéis, porque está dedicado a vosotros, especialmente, porque, con vuestros reviews me animáis a escribir!! _

_Millones de behitos con sabor a Merodeador!!_

_Se os kiere!!!_

_Thaly--APB_


	18. Capítulo XVII

**Disclaimer: **_Soy rubia pero pobre, de modo que uso personajes de Rowling (y otros rocachones de esos) así que no me demandéis, porque mías solo son Nathaly y Clara._

_Me habéis hecho feliz, nueve reviews en el capi anterior… me haríais feliz si en este fuesen otras tantas D_

_Señoras y señores, niños (no deberíais estar aquí esto es para mayores) y niñas (idem) pónganse cómodos, porque APB Productions les trae el CAPÍTULO 17!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

_

**Capítulo 17:**

Nada más salir de la biblioteca; Sirius abrazó a Nathaly con tanta fuerza que creyó que la rompería.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó en su oído.

Ella se limitó a negar con la cabeza. Sabía que si hablaba un gran sollozo se escaparía de su garganta… y ella no lloraba… no quería llorar por lo que aquellas dos personas, por llamarles algo, le habían hecho.

-Pero… ¿Qué hiciste para que te atacasen?-preguntó Lily mirándola fijamente.

-Yo… bueno… Regulus quiso pasarse… y yo le lancé un hechizo reductor a… bueno…a… su cerebro…

Lily se echó a reír.

-Pues yo no le veo la gracia, la verdad-dijo James.

-Yo tampoco… -susurró Nathaly-He dejado de verle la gracia a todo…

-No pienses así-susurró Clara-Mira… así al menos… no tienes que soportarlas…

-No se trata de eso… han utilizado una Maldición Imperdonable…-musitó Nathaly.

-Puedes enviarla a Azkaban…-sugirió Remus.

-Remus… no puedo… son mis hermanas…

-También tú eres su hermana y mira lo que te han hecho-susurró Sirius.

-Me da igual… decírselo a Dumbledore o a mis padres… sería demostrar que soy más débil…

-Nathaly… no todo en este mundo se rige por debilidad y fortaleza… hay cosas que están bien y cosas que no… y tus hermanas merecen pagar por ello…-susurró Remus.

-Y pagarán… no te preocupes… de eso me encargaré yo-susurró con voz peligrosa.

-¿No deberías irte a dormir?-sugirió Clara.

La rubia negó con la cabeza.

-Esta noche no quiero irme a la Sala Común… esta noche no…

Se miraron entre ellos preocupados.

-Pues… en Gryffindor no puedes entrar… -susurró Lily.

-No te preocupes, Lily… en la Sala de los Menesteres estará bien-dijo Sirius.

-Pero… no podemos dejarla dormir ahí… no puede quedarse sola…

-Querida Lily… yo me quedaré con ella-dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.

Nathaly lo miró, y se acercó instintivamente a él.

-Bueno… Nathy… buenas noches… yo me tengo que ir ya-susurró Clara.

-Buenas noches-respondió Nathaly como un autómata.

Clara se fue, acompañada de Remus.

-Nathy… ¿te encuentras bien?-preguntó su amiga preocupada.

-Claro que sí-forzó una sonrisa.

-Porque yo también me tengo que ir-susurró Lily abrazándola.

-No te preocupes… estoy bien.

Su amiga la miró detenidamente, y luego, tras dedicarle una sonrisa, se fue.

James se fue con Lily, y Nathaly se volvió hacia Sirius.

-No me digas que te sientes bien… porque sé que te duele todo…-susurró él mirándola con ternura.

-Supongo que no tiene sentido mentirte- susurró tristemente.

-No, ningún sentido-susurro Sirius abrazándola con fuerza.

-Me duele todo… y al mismo tiempo ya no me duele nada…

Sirius la miró confuso.

-El dolor es por dentro… por dentro del todo… nunca creí que mis hermanas fuesen capaces de hacerme tanto daño…

-Nathy… te criaste con ellas… sabes como son… simplemente… intenta olvidar lo que hicieron.

Ella asintió, y Sirius se la llevó de la mano hasta una estancia en la que había una cama y un sillón al lado.

Nathaly miró a Sirius dubitativa.

-Acuéstate-le susurró sentándose en el sillón.

-¿Y tu?

-Me quedaré aquí… cuidándote…

Ella esbozó una sonrisa, y se descalzó.

Abrió la cama y se metió en ella.

Sirius la miraba embobado. Estaba levemente más pálida de lo normal en ella, pero estaba infinitamente más hermosa que de costumbre.

Tal vez fuese el aspecto desvalido que ofrecían sus ojos; pero deseó estrecharla con fuerza entre sus brazos.

La chica se había quitado las medias, la falda y la chaqueta del uniforme, y estaba de rodillas, con la blusa que le daba por el muslo, medio desabrochada, mirando a Sirius, con una mezcla de timidez y determinación que dejaron al chico levemente anonadado.

-Sirius… por favor… duerme conmigo…-susurró con voz ahogada.

El moreno la miró de hito en hito… no sabía lo que le estaba pidiendo… con aquel aspecto tan apetecible… pero estaba mal… y ella y su bienestar estaban por encima de todo…

Se levantó del sofá y se sentó en la cama, dándole la espalda.

Se sacó los zapatos y los calcetines a toda velocidad, con los pies, mientras se sacaba la túnica y el jersey con los colores de Gryffindor.

Se aflojó la corbata, cuando notó como Nathaly tiraba de él y lo arrastraba a la cama.

Ella se afanó en quitarle la corbata y la camisa, con rapidez y precisión.

Luego lo miró a los ojos, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Sirius… no creo que pueda dormir-susurró.

-Si que podrás-susurró el acostándose en la cama y tirando de ella, que quedó acostada encima de él.

La rodeó con un brazo y la miró a los ojos.

-Nathy… ¿estás bien?

Ella asintió levemente con la cabeza.

-¿Duele mucho?-preguntó luego.

-No te imaginas cuanto-susurró ella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Yo… no debería haber dejado que eso pasase…

-Sirius… si queremos seguir juntos… no podemos dejar que ellas se enteren… no deben saberlo nunca… o de lo contrario… nos separarán…

-Puede haber una manera…

-¿Cuál?

-Bueno… mi padre y mi madre son primos segundos… si de ahora en adelante… somos… buenos con tus hermanas… tal vez en un futuro pueda pedir tu mano…

Nathaly soltó una risita.

-El gran Sirius Black hablando de matrimonio… no creí que viviría para verlo…

-Te dije una vez que por una chica como tú… sentaría cabeza.

Nathaly le dio un suave beso en los labios.

-De todas formas… nunca dejarían que me casase contigo…

-¿Por qué?

-Porque eres el renegado más reciente… y a mi no me concederían un capricho ni aunque se les fuese la vida en ello.

-Pero… ¿por qué?

-Les he dado muchos dolores de cabeza durante dos años…

-¿Y quien te mandó meterte en líos?

-¿Quién te mandó a ti marcharte de casa hace dos años?

-No podía seguir allí…

-Pues yo no podía vivir sin ti…

Sirius le dio un suave beso en la frente.

-Yo… no quería dejarte sola… y lo sabes…

-Da igual Sirius… eso me ha ayudado a hacerme mayor… a madurar… antes de tiempo…

-Pero…

-Pero nada… nuestra familia nunca fue normal… no vamos a ser nosotros los primeros¿no?

-Claro que no, mi niña… duérmete-susurró abrazándola.

-No puedo…

-Por favor… deja de pensar en lo que te hicieron… piensa… en… mí…

Nathaly esbozó una sonrisa.

-Siempre pienso en ti-susurró.

-Y yo en ti-susurró Sirius en su oído.

-¿Tienes idea de si algún profesor se ha enterado de lo de la biblioteca?

-No… Madame Pince había ido a revisar unos ejemplares de Dumbledore… y no había nadie de guardia… ¿por?

-Porque no quiero que nadie se entere… porque esta venganza… va a ser… lo peor que les ha pasado en su vida.

-Eres mala… Nathaly Black…-susurró Sirius divertido.

-Aprendí en la mejor madriguera-dijo ella con sorna.

-Pues duérmete, por favor… no pienses en nada que esté fuera de este cuarto…

Ella esbozó una sonrisita y lentamente, se quedó dormida.

* * *

_Tantas ganas teníais todas de ver este capi, guarrillas, que pensabais? Que Se iban a tirar entre ellos?? Jajajajaj, para eso habrá que esperar, pero, no será mucho si me dejáis reviews!!! xD_

_En fin… eso, que muchas gracias por leerme, espero que lo hayáis disfrutado, y que dejéis reviews, que me hacen muy, muy feliz!!!!xD_

_Beshitos con sabor a Merodeador (o cosas parecidas ñam ñam xD)_

_Se os kiere!!!_

_Thaly--APB_


	19. Capítulo XVIII

**Disclaimer: **_De todo lo que podáis leer aquí, solo Nathaly ( la situación xD) me pertenece, lo demás tenéis que agradecérselo a Rowling, que me los presta un ratito xD_

_Los reviews, como siempre, contestados en uno a mí misma… _

_Capítulo especialmente dedicado a mi madrina de bodas xD (neni, te kiero) que me está amenazando con la hoguera si no actualizo ya xD_

_Ahora sí…_

_APB Productions se precia de traeros el CAPÍTULO 18!!!!

* * *

_

**Capítulo 18**

Se despertó de golpe, y se sentó en la cama medio sobresaltada.

Se habían repetido una y otra vez, el dolor que había sentido en la biblioteca.

Se volvió hacia Sirius, que la miraba, en silencio.

-¿Te desperté?-preguntó en un susurro.

-No… todavía no me había dormido.

-¿A no?

-No… estaba… mirándote dormir…

Ella alzó una ceja confusa.

-Eres realmente preciosa, mi niña-le acarició suavemente el pelo.-Pero… ¿Por qué te despertaste?

-Nada… pesadillas…

-Pues… no tengas miedo… que las pesadillas sólo son sueños-susurró empezando a besarla.

Nathaly acabó acostada en la cama con Sirius encima de ella.

Sus miedos desaparecieron, su pesadilla se disolvió en alguna parte de su inconsciente, y aquel beso minó sus fuerzas poco a poco.

Sus manos volaron, por instinto, a la espalda de Sirius, acariciando sus bien marcados músculos, sintiéndolo en tensión.

Los labios del chico bajaron suavemente por su cuello, haciendo que entrecortase un gemido.

Las manos del moreno entraron debajo de la blusa y acariciaron con suavidad la cintura de la chica.

Nathaly bajó sus manos desde la espalda de Sirius hasta su cintura, donde luchó con el botón de su pantalón, que no lograba desabrochar.

Finalmente, Sirius se desabrochó el pantalón, y mientras Nathaly se lo bajaba con los pies, haciendo que sus intimidades se rozasen, él le desabrochó uno a uno los botones de la blusa; para dejarla en sujetador, ante él, para él…

Sus labios recorrieron su cuello, desde su oreja hasta su clavícula, haciéndola suspirar.

Las manos de Sirius volaron por el torso suave como la seda, de la chica, que lo besó con dulzura, mientras sus manos recorrían su espalda.

El moreno se separó suavemente de ella y la miró a los ojos.

-Te prometí que tu espalda sentiría… y lo hará-susurró girándola y dejándola bocabajo sobre la cama.

Se tendió por completo sobre ella, de manera que podía besar sus mejillas y su cuello.

Sus manos en su cintura.

-¿Te peso mucho?-pregunto en un susurro junto a su oído.

Ella negó con la cabeza, mientras Sirius descendía casi imperceptiblemente, pegado a su espalda.

Le besó suavemente los hombros, con ternura, a penas rozándolos con los labios.

Nathaly notó el roce, de manera casi imperceptible.

Sirius siguió bajando, un poco más, y le dio un beso entre los omóplatos.

Aquel beso lo notó con más intensidad y emitió un suave suspiro.

El chico legó por fin, a la cicatriz que le horadaba la espalda a Nathaly, y allí vio la posibilidad de hacerle sentir…

Rozó la cicatriz suavemente con los labios, y notó como Nathaly se estremecía.

-Sirius…

El chico siguió, dándole suaves besos, de un lado a otro de la cicatriz, y ella ahogó un suspiro.

Sirius no se detuvo, y desde un lado, le clavó la lengua, recorriendo la marca por toda la espalda; haciendo que Nathaly soltase un gemido de placer.

-Sirius… soy… capaz de… sentirlo… todo…-susurró con la respiración entrecortada.

El moreno le dio la vuelta, dejándola acostada boca arriba, antes de besarla suavemente y mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Todo todo?

-Todo.

Sirus sonrió y le acarició la espalda con la yema de los dedos; haciendo que la chica se estremeciese.

Lentamente, la fue levantando, hasta dejarla sentada sobre sus piernas.

-Nathy… mi vida… ¿estás segura?-pregunto en voz baja.

Ella asintió con una sonrisa.

Sirius la besó con suavidad, mientras le bajaba lentamente la última prenda de ropa y con un dedo rozaba suavemente su intimidad.

Nathaly ahogó un gemido y se apretó contra él, que hundió la cara en su cuello, aspirando su aroma, mordiéndole y succionando al mismo tiempo.

El dedo de Sirius la estaba volviendo loca, y el chico se separó levemente de ella, mirándola a los ojos, mientras un travieso dedo se deslizaba por su húmedo interior.

Nathaly no pudo ahogar un gemido cuando Sirius le besó el pecho y atrapó con sus labios uno de sus senos.

La miraba, con los ojos cerrados, como si estuviese concentrada para no gritar de placer…

Pero Sirius lo notaba, como se humedecía, más y más, como su interior se hinchaba, como temblaba toda ella a punto de explotar.

-Sirius… Sirius… NO-Nathaly no pudo reprimir un gemido, casi un grito cuando notó como su interior era invadido por un placer que casi no le cabía en el cuerpo, un placer que la ahogaba.

La dejó suavemente sobre la cama y la miró a los ojos.

-¿Estás bien?

Ella se ruborizó repentinamente.

-Jamás me había sentido tan desnuda…

Sirius esbozó una sonrisa y se tendió completamente sobre ella.

-¿Ves? Solucionado-murmuró antes de besarla.

Rozó su cuerpo contra el de ella, con suavidad.

Ella susurró su nombre con un suspiro ahogado.

Mientras sus cuerpos se rozaban, Sirius le daba mil tiernos besos en los labios y en las mejillas, haciendo que suspirase entrecortada; la miraba a los ojos, verdes, azules, preciosos.

Le apartó suavemente el pelo que tenía sobre el rostro y ella suspiró.

Sus cuerpos se rozaron más profundamente y ella abrazó a Sirius.

El chico detuvo el roce de sus cuerpos, mientras la miraba a los ojos, como pidiéndole permiso para empezar.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior con ternura y tomó a Sirius de las mejillas, antes de acercarlo a ella y besarlo con suavidad.

Sirius apoyó cada uno de sus codos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Nathaly, antes de entrar en ella con suavidad.

Ella rompió el beso y escondió la cabeza en su hombro.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Sirius en su oído.

La chica lo miró a los ojos y asintió.

Pero Sirius permaneció quieto durante un rato, como queriendo asegurarse.

Luego, lentamente, la embistió con suavidad.

Nathaly a duras penas pudo contener un gemido de placer.

Sirius volvió a embestirla con más fuerza esta vez y ella no pudo contener un suspiro de placer. Sirius siguió, cada vez más rápido, cada vez más profundo, mientras Nathaly intentaba no gritar.

Sus labios se encontraron, y se enfrentaron a una muda lucha por mandar, en la que ninguno era capaz de ganar; pues sus sentidos estaban nublados en aquel momento.

-Sirius… por favor… no pares…

El chico gruñó algo en su oído.

Y gritó.

No pudo evitarlo, notaba como cada vez que la embestía se contraía levemente, y cuanto más rápido y brusco más fuerte se contraía, hasta que no pudo más.

Se contrajo con todas sus fuerzas, gritando ahogada, y mientras miles de pulsaciones escapaban de su vientre al resto de su cuerpo, Sirius cayó sobre ella, con un ronco gruñido saliendo de su garganta.

Habían llegado a un lugar donde sólo estaban ellos dos… donde sentían sus corazones latir al unísono.

Nathaly acarició suavemente la espalda de Sirius; que repentinamente fue invadido por una extraña somnolencia.

Con dificultad, se quitó de encima de ella; a pesar de que la sensación de que le acariciase la espalda resultaba muy placentera.

Se tapó y la apretó contra él.

La miró a los ojos, que brillaban.

-¿Estás bien?

Ella asintió levemente.

-Te quiero-susurró luego.

-Yo también pequeña mía, yo también.

Sirius le dio un suave beso en la frente, mientras los ojos de Nathaly empezaban a cerrarse suavemente.

* * *

_Bueno, que tal?? Os pareció?? Bien? Mal? Os gustó? La envidiáis? (yo la envidio!!)_

_Bueno, que espero vuestros reviews llamándome depravada o lo que gustéis!!!_

_Muchas gracias por leerme!!!_

_Beshitos sabor a Merodeador (y similares)_

_Se os kiere!!!_

_Thaly--APB_


	20. Capítulo XIX

**Disclaimer: **_Lo de siempre… no soy rubia ni rica; pero de este fic solo Nathaly me pertenece, de modo que mejor no denunciarme._

_Los reviews, como siempre, contestados en uno a mi misma, y muy, pero que muy agradecidos, que tras los exámenes se agradecen ;)_

_Agarraos, señoras y señores, porque APB Productions os presenta _

* * *

**Capítulo 19**

Sirius se despertó y miró a Nathaly, que todavía dormía, pegada a él.

Respiraba tranquila, y él no pudo más que perderse entre las preciosas ondas doradas que trazaba su cabello.

Lentamente, abrió los ojos y lo miró.

-Buenos días-susurró.

-Buenos días, mi niña… ¿Qué tal dormiste?

Ella esbozó una sonrisa.

-Mejor que nunca…

Sirius negó con la cabeza.

-Se suponía que tenia que ser especial… algo bonito… y míranos… en el cuarto de los Menesteres…

Ella esbozó una sonrisa.

-Ha sido especial… ha sido contigo… y eso me basta…

Sirius la besó suavemente y luego la abrazó.

Nathaly se soltó de él suavemente.

-Sirius… cariño… tengo que irme a mi Sala común… si Slughorn se entera de que no he dormido allí se me cae el pelo-susurró.

El moreno asintió, mientras ella empezaba a vestirse.

Cuando ambos estuvieron listos, Sirius la miró divertido.

-Tienes un chupón enorme en el cuello-susurró en su oído.

Nathaly lo miró alarmada.

-Lo siento…

-No pasa nada-se apresuró a susurrar ella-Me lo hiciste tú… que es lo que cuenta…

Lo besó con dulzura antes de separarse de él.

-Mi niño… me tengo que ir… -susurró.-Te quiero…

-Lo sé, y yo a ti-susurró en su oído.-Si te hacen algo… me avisas¿vale?

Ella asintió, antes de salir del lugar y correr hacia su Sala Común.

Caminaba ensimismada… no podía creer lo que había hecho con Sirius.

Y tenía miedo de que alguien, sus hermanas, lo notase.

Aunque, esbozó una sonrisa. No tenía pintado en la frente "me he acostado con Sirius Black y casi me muero de gusto". Nadie tenía porque enterarse…

…

Nada más entrar, se encontró con el escuadrón de tortura y maldición… sus hermanas y sus amigos…

-¿De donde vienes?-le preguntó Bellatrix nada más verla.

Nathaly la ignoró, siguiendo el camino hacia su dormitorio.

-¡**CONTÉSTAME**!-gritó Bella fuera de sí.

-No te importa-susurró Nathaly peligrosa, apretando su varita.

Ella también sabía jugar fuerte.

-Nathaly Black… no me hagas enfadar… o repetiré lo de ayer…

La rubia se volvió hacia su hermana y en un par de pasos se situó ante ella.

-¿Estás muy orgullosa¿verdad?-la miró con odio-Te crees mejor que nadie, más cruel, más sádica, más mayor, simplemente por haber utilizado una estúpida Maldición Imperdonable…

Bella sacó su varita.

-No me obligues, Nathaly.

-Nathy… obedece-susurró Narcisa-A mi no me gustó para nada lo de ayer… y no quiero que lo vuelva a repetir…

Nathaly la miró con desdén y apunto a Bellatrix con la varita.

Pero de pronto notó como unos fuertes brazos la inmovilizaban.

Goyle la había agarrado.

Bella caminó hacia ella con aires de diva, y sus ojos se fijaron estupefactos en el chupón de su cuello.

-Has estado con un chico-sentenció.-¿Con quien?

-No te importa-dijo Nathaly desafiante.

Las manos de Goyle le hacían daño, pero no iba a dejar traslucir más dolor.

Bella la apuntó con la varita.

Nathaly estaba preparada. Goyle le ofrecía un punto de apoyo y firmeza.

-¡¡**Cru**…

Bellatrix jamás pudo terminar de pronunciar la maldición; pues Nathaly había saltado en el aire y había enviado una patada a su mandíbula.

Goyle, sorprendido por su movimiento, la soltó, y Nathaly se apresuró a sacarle la varita a su hermana y encaminarse hacia la puerta de la Sala Común.

…

Corrió, y Sirius aun iba por el sexto piso cuando lo alcanzó.

-Mi niña…¿Qué pasó?

-Me querían obligar a decirles de donde venía, y con quien había estado… y no quise…. La estúpida de Bella quiso utilizar la maldición de ayer… pero le partí la mandíbula de una patada.

Sirius esbozó una sonrisa y, arrinconándola contra la pared, la besó.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó luego.

-Con otro de esos mejor-dijo ella divertida.

Sirius no se hizo esperar y la besó suavemente, sin prisas, haciéndola suspirar.

Ninguno de los dos escuchó los pasos que se acercaron a ellos, hasta que Bellatrix y su grupito los tenía completamente rodeados.

-Vaya, vaya, primito… así que ahora, a parte de defender a los Sangre Sucia te dedicas a cometer incesto-dijo Bellatrix con sorna.

-Oh, pero si es mi prima la que no tiene cerebro, que se dedica a torturar a su hermana.

-Muy listo, Black… pero eso no os librará de que se lo digamos a mis padres y a mis tíos…

-Es obvio que pensar eso te ha quemado muchas neuronas, Bella¿Por qué no te largas con tu pandilla de fracasados y nos dejas en paz?

-Porque no me puedo perder la oportunidad de joder a mi hermana… y si eso conlleva joderte a ti… mucho mejor-dijo ella con sarcasmo.

-Vamos, Bella, si quieres joder conmigo solo tienes que decirlo. Otra cosa es que vaya a rebajarme.

-Antes muerta-le espetó la morena.

Narcisa soltó una risita y salió en dirección a la lechucería.

-Tranquila, Nathy… le daré recuerdos de tu parte a la tía Walburga-dijo con sorna.

Nathaly echó a correr en esa dirección. Pero los Slytherin que los rodeaban sacaron sus varitas.

-Muy valientes… diez contra dos…

-Sólo contra uno, Nathy, vete… y por lo que más quieras, que no mande nada-susurró Sirius.

-No voy a dejarte solo…

-Que conmovedor-dijo Bella con sorna.

-Nathy… ve tras Cissy…

La rubia se quedó muy quieta.

Apretó la varita entre su mano y cerró el puño izquierdo.

-¡¡¡**DESMAIUS**!!!-Walden, Crabbe y Goyle se quedaron inconscientes.

-**INCARCEROUS**-gritó Sirius apuntando a Snape y a Barty Crouch.

-**SERPENSORTIA**-gritó Bellatrix, mientras Rodolphus trataba de congelar a Nathaly.

-Vete Nathy, yo me encargo… **VÍPERA EVANESCO**-gritó Sirius apuntando a la serpiente.

La chica echó a correr en pos de su hermana.

Corrió como alma que se la lleva el diablo, pero cuando llegó a la lechucería, Narcisa estaba arrojando una lechuza parda por la ventana.

-Vaya, hermanita… es una pena que llegases tarde¿no crees?-preguntó con sorna.

Nathaly no se detuvo a pensar nada… simplemente le dio un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas… sintiendo como todos los huesos de la nariz de Narcisa se astillaban con el golpe.

Y sin añadir nada más, salió corriendo del lugar, en busca de Sirius.

Se lo encontró batiéndose con Lucius, Rodolphus y Bellatrix a la vez.

Ella, nada más llegar, más por frustración que por otra cosa, le lanzó un desmaius a Lucius, que cayó desplomado.

Bella, Rodolphus y Sirius pararon de luchar.

-Narcisa envió la carta, Sirius.

Su hermana se echó a reír.

-Disfrutad, pareja, de vuestro último día, juntos-dijo con sorna.

Y sin dejarle añadir nada más, Sirius tomó a Nathaly de la mano y la sacó de allí hasta que llegaron a la torre de astronomía.

Nada más salir a la luz, Nathaly se echó a llorar.

-Sirius… van separarnos-musitó conteniendo un sollozo.

-Tranquila… princesa… no llores… nosotros somos más fuertes… recuérdalo siempre.

-Pero no sé estar sin ti.-susurró ella.

-Mira, mi niña… pase lo que pase… recuerda siempre que te quiero más que a nada.

-Te quiero-susurró ella abrazándolo.

Y allí estuvieron, sin saber cuanto tiempo… hasta que llegó Filch a buscarlos.

-Señor, Señorita… me envían a buscarlos… deben ir urgentemente a su casa… abajo están esperándolos para llevarlos a su hogar…

Ellos asintieron y se miraron el uno al otro.

Se aferraron con fuerza de la mano y bajaron detrás de Filch.

* * *

_Hola a todos!!! Que tal estáis los que tenéis exámenes?? Espero que no tan estresados como yo, aun que, una buena noticia: TERMINÉ!!!! De modo que intentaré actualizar otra vez este fin de semana, porque esta actualización es porque quiero celebrar mi recién estrenada libertad con vosotros._

_Ahora, centrándome un poco en el fic: Que os parece? Si es que esta pareja no tiene un momento de tranquilidad, a pesar de que en el capítulo anterior les di un pequeño respiro, y no lo neguéis ;)_

_Que pasará en el capítulo siguiente? Que pasará en su casa? Como les irá a dos renegados e incestuosos en la Mansión Black? Eso, y mucho, mucho más, se desvelará en el próximo capítulo!!_

_Espero veros aquí!! _

_Gracias por leerme!!!_

_Beshitos sabor a Merodeador!!!_

_Se os kiere!!!_

_.: Thaly:. APB.·_


	21. Capítulo XX

**Disclaimer: **_Sigo sin ser Rowling, así que, es de suponer que los personajes, a parte de Nathaly, no son míos. Cualquier denuncia, un mail._

_Los reviews, como siempre, contestados en uno a mi misma._

_Ahora, APB Productions, os presenta, el CAPÍTULO 20!_

* * *

**Capítulo 20**

En el vestíbulo estaban Bellatrix y Narcisa, cada una aferrada a un brazo de Regulus.

Cuando llegaron, Filch se dispuso a guiarlos hacia los terrenos.

-Me encantará esta reunión familiar-dijo Narcisa, que caminaba delante de Nathaly y Sirius.

La rubia quiso saltar hacia su hermana, dispuesta a matarla; pero Sirius la retuvo de la cintura, pegada a él.

Una vez fuera de los terrenos, entraron en el Autobús Noctámbulo, que los estaba esperando.

…

Nathaly se sentó con Sirius, lo más lejos posible de sus hermanas, en la parte trasera del tercer piso.

-Princesa… tranquila-susurró Sirius en su oído.

-¿Tranquila?-susurró exasperada.-Sirius… sabe Merlín lo que nos van a hacer… nos van a separar… lo sé…

-Tú no te pongas borde con ellos.

-¿Qué?

-Déjame hablar a mí…

-No te escucharán…

-Pero sé como eres… y si los desafías… lo que nos hagan… será peor…

-¿Acaso crees que serán leves?, Sirius… por favor…

-Yo no debería estar aquí… pero… a ti podían obligarte a venir… y vengo contigo… así que… déjame hacer las cosas a mi manera…

-Sirius… pase lo que pase… hagan lo que hagan… voy a estar siempre contigo-le susurró sacando su varita.

Agarró un mechón de pelo dorado y lo apuntó con la varita.

-_Diffindo_-susurró haciendo que se cortase el pelo.

Lo puso en la mano de Sirius.

-Para que te acuerdes de mí…

-Nathy…

-Sirius… seguro que nos separan…

-No pienses en ello…

-Mi niño… he estado en esa casa… y sé como se las gastan… además… ya oíste a Bella… es nuestro último día juntos…

Sirius la abrazó con fuerza, hundiendo el rostro en su cuello.

-Si… si nos separan… volveré a buscarte cuando termine el curso… y nos iremos lejos…

-Espero poder hacer algo antes-susurró ella.

-Son sólo seis meses…

-¡¡**SEIS MESES**!!

-Tranquila… lo solucionaremos…

…

Empezaba a anochecer cuando el Autobús derrapó en Grimmauld Place.

Se detuvo justo delante del número doce; y a Nathaly se le encogió el estomago al ver a su familia; el escuadrón al completo, esperándolos.

Aferró con fuerza la mano de Sirius y bajó del autobús.

Nada más pisar la calle, Irma Black, abuela de ambos, los separó, y empujó a Nathaly, de malas maneras, hacia su hijo, Cygnus, el padre de la chica.

El hombre le pasó un brazo por los hombros; pero ella se soltó con elegancia y miró a su familia con frialdad asombrosa.

-Nathaly vete a tu dormitorio.-dijo su tía Walburga entrando en la mansión.

Ella la miró incrédula.

Pero su madre, Druella de Black, la agarró del brazo y la metió por las escaleras arriba.

-¿Y yo donde voy a dormir?-preguntó Sirius.

-Por mí como si duermes en la calle-le espetó Orión de malos modos.

Nathaly se soltó de su madre y bajó las escaleras de cuatro en cuatro.

-Tío Orión… más os vale a todos-dijo repasándolos con una dura mirada de frialdad-Tratar bien a Sirius… o de lo contrario… me iré con él.

Cygnus sacó el látigo que levaba colgado del cinturón.

-Niña… sal de mi vista si no quieres un regalito de bienvenida.

-Tío Cygnus… no te atrevas a tocarla…

-Cállate ya, renegado, y sube a tu cuarto mientras los adultos deliberamos a cerca de lo que hacer con vosotros dos y vuestro problemilla.-le gruñó su abuelo Pollux.

-Abuelo… no es un problema… simplemente queremos estar juntos…

-Nathaly… pequeña… es incesto…

-A la mierda el incesto, abuelo, mi tía Walburga y mi tío Orión son primos segundos… lo nuestro no es tan diferente…

-Pero jamás se han casado entre primos hermanos… eso es inconcebible-dijo el anciano apuntando al tapiz que colgaba, en el máximo de su esplendor.

Sirius contuvo una risita al comprobar que lo habían borrado.

-Decid la verdad, madre, padre… familia-casi escupió la palabra-No nos dejáis estar juntos porque soy un renegado.

Su madre lo miró como si se tratase de un escrueguto de cola explosiva especialmente peligroso.

-Tú lo has dicho… y por mantener una relación a espaldas de la familia… por ser un renegado y una rebelde… se os impondrá un castigo… y ahora… cada uno a su cuarto…

Sirius asintió.

Nathaly salió de allí detrás de Sirius.

Mientras subían las escaleras, Nathaly adelantó a su chico, que la tomó del brazo.

-Nathy…¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Qué pasa?

-Si…

-¿Dónde coño se ha metido tu rebeldía?

-Nathaly…

-Nathaly nada… me he dejado la piel de la espalda por tu rebeldía… cientos de veces… y ahora te dicen algo y lo aceptas…

Sirius la agarró de los brazos y la miró a los ojos.

-Si hacemos lo que nos mandan el castigo no será tan duro… entiéndelo…

-Pero será un castigo… y nos van a dar donde más nos duela…

-Pues cuando ellos nos castiguen será el momento de plantarles cara… mientras tanto… tranquilízate.

Ella asintió, y le dio un suave beso en la barbilla.

-Te quiero…

-Y yo a ti, mi niña…

Se miraron durante unos segundos.

Nathaly sentía en su interior… que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que pudiese salir de aquel lío.

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, que no dejó salir… y subió por las escaleras hasta su dormitorio.

Se dejó caer en la cama, bocabajo, y aspiró el suave olor de la colcha.

No podían separarla de Sirius.

Prefería morirse a dejar que aquello pasase… no podía vivir sin él… se había pasado dos años en el infierno… y una vez fuera, no pensaba volver a entrar…

…

Nada había cambiado… parecía que en aquellos dos años, nadie había entrado en su dormitorio. Aunque estaba todo limpio, y parecía que en su cama había dormido alguien. Después de todo, desprendía un suave aroma a… Nathaly… su cama olía a Nathaly.

…

-¡¡**RENEGADO**¡¡**NATHALY**!!-gritó la voz de Irma-¡¡**BAJAD A CENAR**!!

Sirius salió de su cuarto y esperó a que Nathaly bajase.

Tenía los ojos rojos.

-¿Has estado llorando?

Ella negó suavemente con la cabeza.

-¿Me puedes explicar por qué mi cama huele tanto a ti?-preguntó en voz baja.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa.

-Porque siempre que me azotaban… iba a dormir a tu curto…

Sirius la abrazó, y ella respiró el aroma a seguridad que desprendía su pecho.

-Tranquila, princesa… todo saldrá bien…

…

La familia entera estaba sentada a la mesa, menos ellos dos, que se sentaron, Nathaly entre sus hermanas, y Sirius al lado de su hermano.

-Todavía no hemos decidido el castigo…-anunció su abuelo…-Se deliberará esta noche… y os lo diremos mañana.

Nathaly asintió, y miró a Sirius de soslayo.

…

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante toda la cena.

Su familia se comportaba como si ellos no estuviesen allí.

Al terminar, Nathaly se levantó.

-Espero que toméis la decisión pronto; porque tenemos que volver al colegio.

-Oh, no te preocupes… tenéis un permiso especial de Dumbledore… podéis tardar lo que necesitéis.-dijo su madre con una dulzura tan superficial como la de Narcisa.

Nathaly sonrió, también superficialmente.

Bellatrix había sacado el sadismo de su padre, y Narcisa la superficialidad de su madre… se preguntaba de donde había salido ella.

Se preguntaba tantas cosas… y de pronto entendió una.

Todos en aquella maldita familia se habían casado obligados… jamás dejarían a alguien casarse con alguien de quien estuviese enamorado.

Jamás habían sido felices y no lo serían jamás…

Era el destino de los Black.

Pues no… ella no sería una Black más… ella se rebelaría contra su destino…

Se levantó de la mesa.

-Buenas noches-dijo en voz baja.

-Renegado… vete con ella-gruñó Pollux.

Sirius se levantó y alcanzó a Nathaly en las escaleras.

-Buenas noches, mi niña-susurró en su oído mientras la abrazaba.

-Buenas noches, cielo-susurró ella hundiendo la cabeza en su pecho.

El chico le acarició suavemente la melena dorada.

-¿Tú que crees que harán?-preguntó en su oído.

-Mira… no lo sé… pero… desde luego… no nos dejarán ser felices…

-No te preocupes… ya los desafié una vez… y volveré a hacerlo…

-Esta vez los desafiaremos los dos-dijo Nathaly con una dulce sonrisa.-Te quiero-susurró luego.

Sirius la tomó de la barbilla y se perdió en sus ojos verdes...

Se acercó suavemente a sus labios y los rozó contra los suyos.

-Buenas noches-susurró contra sus labios antes de besarla con dulzura.-Te quiero…-susurró antes de soltarla y meterse en su cuarto.

Nathaly se quedó muy quieta.

Aquello era una tentación… durante todo el día había tratado de ignorar los recuerdos de la noche anterior… pero era imposible evitar recordar aquellos sentimientos que la habían desbordado… lo que había sentido al notar las manos de Sirius en su piel… sus besos en su espalda…

El deseo de entrar con él en el cuarto era insoportable, pero, con toda su fuerza de voluntad… subió dos tramos más de escaleras y se metió en la cama.

Aquella iba a ser una noche muy larga.

* * *

_Hola a todos!!! Que tal?? _

_Si, sé que he tardado en actualizar, pero es que es veranito, y tengo muchas cosas que hacer xD pero prometo que no se va a repetir xD._

_Dejando eso de lado…_

_Que os ha parecido el capi??? Que creéis que les harán los Black a nuestros protagonistas??? Se meterá Nathaly en el dormitorio de Sirius??? Se rebotarán contra sus padres??? Eso, y mucho más, en el próximo capítulo!!!_

_Muchas gracias por leerme!!!_

_Beshitos sabor a Merodeador!!!_

_Se os kiere!!!_

**.:Thaly:. APB.·¨**


	22. Capítulo XXI

**Disclaimer: **_sigo sin ser JK, pero, diga lo que diga la ley, Sirius es mío, y de nadie más xD_

_Los reviews contestados, como siempre, en uno a mi misma._

_APB Productions..._

* * *

**Capítulo 21**

Y larga fue… pues no lograba conciliar el sueño.

La incertidumbre sobre lo que estarían debatiendo abajo, el miedo a no volver a ver a Sirius… no podía si no dar vueltas en la cama.

Pero tampoco podía olvidar el aroma de Sirius… que todavía perduraba en su piel… ni sus besos en su espalda.

Creía que acabaría por volverse loca… pero la noche anterior… se había sentido embargada por miles de sentimientos… se había sentido entera y verdaderamente feliz por una vez en su vida… se había sentido completa.

Y las manos de Sirius todavía le quemaban en la piel.

La noche era muy larga… pero se haría corta.

…

Eran las tres largas aquella madrugada, cuando escuchó a su familia subir las escaleras.

El último en subir fue su tío Alphard.

Lo reconoció por los pasos pesados y el olor.

Tenía mejor olfato que la mayoría de los humanos, y debido a ello, cinco minutos después de que se dejasen de escuchar sonidos en la casa, la notó venir hacia él, oliendo a jazmín, oliendo como sólo ella podía oler.

…

Se paró delante de la puerta… no sabía si entrar… desde luego no quería despertarlo… pero… tal vez fuese la última vez que lo veía… que lo sentía… en mucho tiempo…

Abrió la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido.

Y lo vio acostado, mirando al techo, sin taparse… sólo con un bóxer negro. Y los perfectos músculos de su tórax, perfilados por la luz de la luna.

No dormía, y lo supo nada más entrar… porque la miró con los ojos brillándole traviesos.

Nathaly no dijo nada… ni dejó que Sirius dijese nada; pues tras cerrar la puerta, se echó sobre él en la cama y lo besó de manera casi absorbente.

Pero ella no era la única.

Sirius Black era un perro… y adoraba marcar su territorio, y era posesivo y absorbente con las cosas de su propiedad… y Nathaly era más suya que ninguna otra cosa.

Y como tal, la besó, como si el mundo fuese a acabarse de un momento a otro.

No podían parar, ni querían parar… las manos de Sirius se metieron debajo de la camiseta que Nathaly usaba para dormir y le acarició la espalda con suavidad, con la yema de los dedos, haciendo que la chica se estremeciese sobre él.

-Sirius… mi niño… te quiero…

El moreno asintió y sacó la varita de debajo de la almohada.

La chica alzó una ceja.

-Conceptum Protego-murmuró antes de lanzar la varita al otro lado del cuarto.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Nathaly delineándole los pectorales con suavidad.

-Hechizo anticonceptivo… lo hay en Hogwarts… pero aquí no…-la besó con suavidad-Y no queremos sustos… ¿verdad?

Nathaly simplemente le pasó los brazos por los hombros, mientras él le acariciaba la cara interna de los muslos.

Sirius se giró, haciendo que Nathaly quedase debajo de él.

Le acarició una mejilla con el dorso de la mano, mientras le daba un dulce beso.

La camiseta de la chica voló sobre sus cabezas repentinamente, y su piel completa fue recorrida por los labios de Sirius.

El chico la miró a los ojos.

-Te quiero-susurró el chico acariciándola suavemente.

Nathaly notó como un dedo de Sirius le hacía arquearse en la cama, conteniendo un gemido.

-Yo… también…-susurró respirando entrecortadamente.

Los labios de Sirius se posaron debajo de su oreja, y bajaron en un roce letal hasta su garganta, y subieron por su mentón hacia sus labios. El chico le acarició suavemente un muslo, y ella lo levantó, para darle cabida entre ella, dentro de ella… Para ella…

Entró en ella despacio. No tenían prisa… no querían que la noche se acabase jamás. No querían conocer su castigo… sólo querían sentirse… en lo más profundo de sus almas.

Las uñas de Nathaly rompieron la piel de Sirius cuando se sintió explotar en aquél vorágine de sensaciones que se había convertido su cuerpo .En aquellos momentos en los que podía sentir la más minúscula célula de su cuerpo. Se mordió el labio inferior, para ahogar el gemido, que se escapó en un grito, de su garganta.

Sirius ahogó un gruñido en su cuello y se cayó sobre ella, quedando ambos pegados, abrazados, más cerca de lo que habían estado jamás.

Sirius lanzaba respiraciones entrecortadas al oído de Nathaly, y ella le acariciaba suavemente los brazos, que la estaban envolviendo por completo.

-Nathy… mi niña… te quiero…

Ella lo apretó con fuerza contra su cuerpo.

-Lo sé, amor, lo sé… también yo te quiero… demasiado…

-Nathaly… nunca se quiere demasiado…

-Te quiero demasiado Sirius… te quiero más de lo que podré querer a nadie jamás…. Más de lo que me quiero a mí misma… más de lo que amo esta vida…

-Sabes que van a separarnos… ¿verdad?

Ella asintió.

-Y sabes que te seguiré queriendo siempre igual… ¿verdad?

-Sirius… no podré seguir adelante sin ti…

-Pudiste una vez… podrás dos… eres fuerte, princesa… muy fuerte…

-Sin ti no tengo nada… ni fuerza ni rebeldía… sin ti estoy muerta…Sirius…

-No digas eso… haremos las cosas como debemos hacerlas… Cuando nos separen… intenta comunicarte conmigo… y yo intentaré buscarte… sacarte de aquí…

-Lo haré… si me prometes que pensarás en mí…

-Cada minuto de mi vida, preciosa…

Los ojos de Nathaly se ahogaron en lágrimas.

-No llores, mi vida… no pasa nada… volveremos a estar juntos… te lo juro…. Y jamás podrán separarnos de nuevo.

Ella asintió y cerró los ojos.

El corazón de Sirius latía contra su pecho. Lo notaba… notaba lo vivo que estaba… lo mucho que la quería…

Tenía miedo… un miedo irracional a separarse de él. Pero tenía que ser fuerte… se lo debía… y no se daría por vencida ni aunque los mandasen a puntas diferentes del mundo.

Sirius seguía respirando en su oído… y a ella le hubiese gustado quedarse así para siempre…. Pero sabía que no podía… Intentarían separarlos… y tal vez lo lograsen…. Pero presentarían batalla… y demostrarían que la rebeldía no era tan fácil de ahogar.

…

El amor es invencible si se le tiene fe… y cuando un amor demuestra estar por encima de la sociedad… por encima de la familia… por encima de todo…

Cuando el amor es amor…

Es indestructible…

* * *

_Bueno, un capi para calmar la tensión que se palpa en el ambiente. Vale? Y para el próximo capi, sabremos lo que le depara el destino a esta parejita._

_Espero, de todas formas, que os haya gustado, vale? Y eso, que espero vuestros comentarios xD_

_Millones de beshitos sabor a Merodeador!!!_

_Se os kiere!!!_

**.:Thaly:. APB.·¨**


	23. Capítulo XXII

**Disclaimer: **_No soy Rowling, y los personajes, exceptuando a Nathaly, no son míos, de modo que no cobro por ellos, ni por usarlos o maltratarlos…_

_Los reviews, están, como de costumbre, contestados en uno a mi misma._

_APB Productions os presenta…_

…

**Capítulo 22**

Se despertó de golpe, con Sirius todavía sobre ella.

No pesaba demasiado, pero le acarició suavemente una mejilla, haciendo que se despertase. El chico la miró a los ojos con dulzura.

-Mi niño… déjame marchar… si me encuentran aquí… no sé lo que nos harían.

Sirius se levantó de encima de ella. Nathaly se vistió con celeridad, pero no la suficiente, pues notaba como alguien se acercaba caminando pesadamente. Sirius se vistió, mientras Nathaly terminaba de adecentarse la ropa. El chico esbozó una sonrisa.

-Es el tío Alphard.-susurró mientras llamaban a la puerta.

Abrió, y el hombre los miró con benevolencia.

-Mis niños… lo intenté… que el castigo fuese lo menos duro posible… ahora solo os digo… que… debéis ser fuertes.

Sacó una bolsa de oro y se la dio a Sirius.

-Cuando me muera… te quedarás con mi fortuna… pero júrame que cuidarás a la pequeña Nathaly.

-Lo haré… no lo dudes…

Su tío se fue… y ellos se miraron.

-¿Tienes miedo?-preguntó Sirius con una pícara sonrisa.

-Nunca tengo miedo-respondió ella arrogante.

Bajaron al salón, donde su familia los esperaba.

…

Nada más entrar allí, Nathaly se acercó instintivamente a Sirius, que le pasó un brazo por la cintura. Su abuelo Pollux los separó y los sentó a cada uno en una butaca, uno en frente al otro.

-Bien… como ya sabéis… estamos a punto de exponer el castigo como sentencia a vuestros actos-empezó Walburga.

-Tía… ¿puedes ir al grano?-preguntó Nathaly con su mejor sonrisa.

La mujer hizo como si no la hubiese escuchado.

-Por haber cometido incesto… y ser vuestra compañía perniciosa para el otro se ha decretado-Nathaly contuvo el aliento y miró a Sirius, sus miradas se encontraron, y pareció detenerse el tiempo-Como Sirius Black ha renegado de esta familia, él podrá volver al colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, pues no podemos influir sobre él ni sobre su vida.

El silencio se hizo más denso. Sirius sabía que le harían daño a Nathaly. Demasiado daño.

-Por lo tanto… para poner fin al vergonzoso acto del incesto, antes de que aumente su gravedad… hemos decidido separaros. Y enviar a Nathaly a un convento mágico.

La chica abrió la boca horrorizada.

-La idea original era enviarla a una isla apartada en el Índico-comentó Irma-Pero mi hijo Alphard consideró poco oportuno tenerla tan apartada de la familia… ya que vendrá en vacaciones a nuestra casa.

-Allí aprenderá a ser la esposa que debería haber aprendido a ser… y luego se desposará de Regulus Arcturus Black, ya que él no es un renegado.-sentenció Druella.

Nathaly perdió los papeles a pasos agigantados.

-No puedo casarme con Regulus-siseó con rabia contenida-Es mi primo… es incesto…

-Pero yo no he renegado de esta familia, pequeña-saltó su primo.

Sirius entrecerró los ojos.

-Tú te callas-le espetó Nathaly levantándose.-No me voy a casar con nadie que vosotros queráis-dijo mirando a todos en torno.

-Nathaly… te aviso…-dijo Cygnus con voz peligrosa sacando su látigo.

-No tío-dijo Sirius sin levantar la voz. Su tono era oscuro… frío… peligroso… Regulus sintió un miedo irracional-No la vas a tocar…

-Podéis separarnos… pero no me dejarán entrar en un convento-dijo Nathaly enfadada mirando a su padre con odio.-Habláis de agravar el incesto… no tenéis ni idea…

-**NATHALY CÁLLATE**-rugió Cygnus.

-No quiero-respondió ella con frialdad.

Unas cuerdas ataron a Sirius… que en aquel estado podría saltarle encima a alguien y hacerlo pedazos. El chico calló de rodillas al suelo. Nathaly lo miró con ternura, antes de volverse a su padre con una mirada cargada de frialdad.

-No queréis que me pueda defender… ¿Qué pensáis¿Qué a golpes de látigo entraré en el convento? No me hagáis reír… no me aceptarían… porque por muchos latigazos que me deis no volveré a ser virgen.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?-preguntó Druella boquiabierta.

-Digo, mamá… Que me he acostado con Sirius… y no me arrepiento de ello… y jamás… por muchos golpes que me deis… me arrepentiré de eso.

El látigo zumbó a sus espaldas, pero ella no se volvió. Cuando se clavó en su espalda ella ni se inmutó. Pero se giró hacia su padre.

-¿Qué pasa?, papá¿Jode saber que la niña ya es mayor?

Un nuevo latigazo se enroscó en su cintura.

-¿Qué pasa?, papi… ¿Tienes miedo a que te desafíe de nuevo?

Se volvió hacia su familia, mientras el látigo caía otra vez sobre su espalda. no por muchos latigazos que me duna mirada cargada de frialdad.

su gravedad. Sirius luchaba contra las cuerdas con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿Por qué nos hacéis esto¿Por qué no nos dejáis ser felices¿Simplemente porque vosotros tampoco lo fuisteis?

El látigo cayó nuevamente sobre ella.

-Papá… te lo advierto… para con el látigo.

El látigo cayó sobre su espalda, y aquella vez llegó más hondo que ninguna otra.

-¿Qué pasa¿Piensas que voy a llorar por unos latigazos cuando tu querida hija Bella utilizó una maldición imperdonable conmigo? Papá… no me hagas reír.

Sirius consiguió soltarse de las cuerdas y agarró a Nathaly de la mano. Empezó a correr, con ella firmemente asida hacia la puerta de entrada.

-¿Cómo te dejas hacer eso?-susurró mientras derrapaban en el vestíbulo.

-No lo siento…

Sirius intentó abrir la puerta de la casa pero estaba cerrada. De pronto, Walburga apareció seguida de Cygnus. La mujer abrió la puerta con la varita y Sirius intentó salir por ella, pero Cygnus agarró a Nathaly del pelo y tiró de ella con tanta fuerza que la chica cayó de rodillas medio metro más allá. Walburga empujó a Sirius fuera de la casa y cerró la puerta con llave.

Nathaly no se lo podía creer. Los habían separado… y con demasiada facilidad. Pero ella no estaba muerta… ella podría librarse.

Se levantó y corrió hacia la entrada. Sin embargo, su padre la rodeó con el látigo y la llevó a rastras hacia el salón.

Ella, con la espalda sangrando, lo miró desafiante.

-Esta por puta… por furcia… por acostarte con tu primo…-dijo mientras restallaba el látigo una y otra vez en su espalda.

La chica soportó los golpes como pudo.

-**CRUCIO**-gritó de pronto Druella de Black… su madre.

Y nuevamente ese dolor la invadió, la consumió… la mató lentamente.

Aquel dolor cargado de ira… venganza… Era un dolor sádico… un dolor lacerante… que le quemaba todo… quemaba y al mismo tiempo estaba helado… no sentía nada…

-Druella detente… si no paras ahora… le quedarán secuelas…

-Tía… no quiero una futura esposa lela.

Su madre se detuvo.

Nathaly, con dificultad, se puso en pie. Se acercó a Regulus, con la espalda sangrando, muriéndose de dolor.

-Lela tu puta madre-siseó antes de darle un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas y caer…

Todo se volvió tan negro como su vida…

Como su nombre…

…

_Holaa!! Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, y que no me arranquéis la cabeza, porque no me lo merezco, eh, xD_

_Yo creo que todos nos olíamos que los iban a separar, porque ya os lo vine anunciando en los capítulos anteriores… pero… Que pasará?? Esa es la cuestión… porque Sirius no se quedará quieto mientras su chica está atrapada, no creéis?? xD_

_Espero vuestras preguntas y opiniones en un bonito y laaargo review!!!_

_Beshitos sabor a Merodeador!!_

_Se os kiere!!!_

**.:Thaly:. APB.·¨**


	24. Capítulo XXIII

**Disclaimer: **_Sigo sin ser rowling, y por lo tanto, supongamos que Sirius no me pertenece… quiero decir, supongamos que solo Nathaly me pertenece… si la cercanía de Sirius me mata, no me demandéis, pero es lo que tiene…xD_

_Los reviews, que están contestados en uno a mi misma, tienen que tener un cambio… los beshitos para __**Zory**__, tienen sabor a Black… Sirius Black, recubiertos de chocolate, con un toque de menta, para que no le gusten tanto xD_

_En fin, que me emparanoyo y no sigo… bueno… el capi de hoy está dedicado a ella, por haber insistido en que actualice._

_Ahora, mis pequeños saltamontes, APB Productions os trae una nueva entrega de… Black is Black_

…

**Capítulo 23**

Nada más llegar a Hogwarts se metió en su cama. James lo miró extrañado y preocupado.

-¿Sirius… que ha pasado?

El chico lo miró con los ojos ahogados en lágrimas. Maldita sea… Sirius Black jamás lloraba…

Sirius Black jamás había sentido semejante dolor.

-Ayer… mis primas se enteraron de lo mío con Nathaly,… les avisaron a la familia y nos llevaron a casa… y… nos han separado… James… hermano…

El chico de gafas abrazó a su mejor amigo.

-James… la torturaron… la golpearon… delante de mis ojos… y no pude protegerla…defenderla… y volví a dejarla en aquella maldita casa… Cornamenta… mátame… no puedo… no puedo estar sin ella.

El aludido lo dejó sobre la cama.

-Voy a buscar a Lily… a ella se le dan mejor estas cosas.

Sirius sintió que se moría.

No había podido cuidar de ella… los habían separado… no volvería a verla en mucho tiempo… y sin sus ojos, sin su sonrisa, sin sus besos… no sabía vivir… no podía seguir adelante… La habían golpeado, y a él lo habían atado para que no pudiese defenderla… Cada golpe de aquel látigo le había dolido, se le había clavado como si estuviese en su propia carne. Deseó morirse… de amor, de dolor… de desesperación.

Lily llegó y lo miró preocupada, antes de abrazarlo con fuerza y acunarlo entre sus brazos.

-Sirius… ¿Qué pasó?

-Mis primas nos pillaron… se lo contaron a mis padres… ellos nos llamaron a casa... y dijeron que iban a mandar a Nathaly a un convento mágico-estalló en llanto-Y ella, ya sabes como es… se rebotó mucho… y no pude defenderla… me ataron… y… le pegaron… le clavaron el látigo en la piel… y no pude salvarla… no pude rescatarla…

La pelirroja le dio un suave beso en la frente.

-Sirius… relájate… y duerme… necesitas descansar… mañana… te juro que intentamos encontrarla… y no pararemos hasta encontrarla… te lo prometo-susurró.

El moreno asintió y dejó caer la cabeza sobre un almohadón.

Lily le acarició suavemente el cabello, negro como el azabache.

Lentamente, Sirius se fue quedando dormido, en un sueño intranquilo, y plagado de malos sueños.

…

Abrió los ojos y no reconoció el lugar en el que se encontraba. El techo era de piedra, y la cama en la que estaba, dura como una roca. Se sentó, y a duras penas pudo contener un grito de asombro.

Estaba en una especie de celda.

A su lado había una especie de hábito, morado, que supuestamente se tenía que vestir.

Buscó su varita y no la encontró por ninguna parte. Estaba lejos de Sirius. Finalmente los habían separado. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, que cerró firmemente para que no saliesen.No lloraría… buscaría la manera de salir de allí… de encontrar a Sirius.

Se acercó al ventanuco de la celda y por él pudo divisar cientos de árboles… estaban en medio de un bosque… un bosque de coníferas… un bosque inglés. Estaba en Inglaterra. Algo se aflojó en su interior. Sólo tenía que lograr salir de allí y llegar hasta Sirius sería cuestión de tiempo.

Se vistió el hábito. Le quedaba bien… era flojo y calentito.

Salió de la celda, que sorprendentemente no estaba cerrada con llave.

Vio un vestíbulo enorme, circular, con cientos de portezuelas como la suya, y un armario en medio, con millones de varitas sobresaliendo de él. La chica se acercó al mueble y buscó a su mágica compañera. No la encontraba, y optó por salir de allí por una puerta más grande que las demás. Ya encontraría otra varita. Pero no podía engañarse… sin varita… podía tardar años en encontrarse con Sirius.

Alguien la tomó del brazo, y ella se volvió sobresaltada.

-Ten tu varita…todas las monjitas que se levantan tienen que recoger la suya para ir a sus quehaceres-explicó la mujer, que vestía un hábito rojo sangre… por lo que Nathaly supuso que sería la encargada.

Nathaly agarró su varita con fuerza.

-Ven, vamos a hacerte las pruebas.

-¿Qué pruebas?-preguntó Nathaly a la defensiva.

-Oh… simplemente comprobar que seas virgen…

A Nathaly se le cayó el mundo encima.

-¿Para que?

-Oh… si no lo eres… si has sido una mujer del vicio… de la mala vida… una mujer que se entrega a la lascivia, a la lujuria y al pecado… debemos sacrificarte, cielo.

Nathaly se atragantó.

-¡¡Desmaius!!-gritó apuntando a la mujer.

Unas sirenas empezaron a sonar sobre su cabeza. Al instante, doce mujeres vestidas de rojo aparecieron y la inmovilizaron.

-Si atacas a una compañera serás sancionada.

-¿Con que?

-Oh… unos azotes… que no hacen daño a nadie.

Nathaly esbozó una cínica sonrisa.

-¿Te han hecho las pruebas?

-Es obvio, ¿no?

-Supongo que sí-dijo la que parecía estar al cargo.

La llevaron a una cámara subterránea y la encadenaron a una pared, mientras le arrancaban el hábito, dejando su espalda descubierta.

-Vaya, vaya, una rebelde-dijo la que iba a azotarla al fijarse en las costras de sus recientes latigazos.

Blandió el látigo contra ella. Este era diferente… tenía una bola de pinchos en cada una de las siete colas. Pero ella no iba a dejar translucir el más mínimo signo de dolor.

Fueron diez, diez latigazos… setenta veces clavadas en su espalda las bolitas con pinchos.

Setenta segundos de dolor…

Ni un solo quejido se escapó de los labios de la rubia. Ella era una Black… aunque tuviese el destino en su contra… jamás se dejaría vencer…

La mujer se echó a reír, ya que Nathaly no había dicho ni mu mientas la azotaban, y le arrojó un puñado de sal a las heridas abiertas. Nathaly se mordió el labio inferior para no gritar. Aquello escocía dolorosamente.

Pero no se quejaría… ya se las pagarían poco a poco…

…

Sirius se levantó y vio que Lily y James estaban en la misma cama que él. Se desperezó con cuidado de no despertarlos y se metió bajo la ducha. No podía dejar de pensar en Nathaly. Sabía que en aquellos momentos estaba sufriendo… lo sentía en su interior… y se sintió miserable por no estar a su lado… cuidándola…

Salió de la ducha y vio a James y Lily sentados en su cama mirándolo.

-¿Tenéis idea de por donde empezar a buscar?-preguntó sentándose en el suelo, con la espalda contra la pared.

Lily meditó unos segundos.

-He pensado… que… tiene que estar en este país… y ya que está en un convento…

Se levantó de golpe.

-Voy a la biblioteca-susurró saliendo del cuarto.

-¿A la biblioteca?-preguntó Sirius incrédulo.

-Vamos, Canuto… Lily es inteligente…

-Lo sé… ¿y Remus?

-Con Clara.

-¿A estas horas?

-Ha… mmm… no sé si dormido… pasado la noche con ella.

Sirius esbozó una triste sonrisa.

-Tranquilo, hermano-dijo James palmeándole la espalda. –La encontraremos…

…

_Hola a todos… espero que os haya gustado el capi, y que lo disfrutaseis casi tanto como yo… _

_Os preguntaréis a santo de qué actualizo hoy… pues bueno, a parte de que __**Zory**__ ha insistido enormemente, el sábado empiezan las fiestas de mi pueblo, y no terminan hasta el sábado, por lo que esta semana, en la que, a lo mejor me pasaré, no actualizaré, os dejaré otro capi, eso si… si sois buenas con los reviews ;)_

_En fin… a otra cosa, mariposa… os quiero proponer algo, así que, sentaos bien, agarraditos a los teclados y ratones, porque, va a haber una segunda parte de Black is Black, y a partir de ahora, en el momento en que quedan 7 capítulos para terminar, os propongo algo._

_La persona que me envíe el review más largo, y con contenido coherente, desde este momento hasta el final de la obra, tendrá un papel en la segunda parte, y podrá leer el primer capítulo cuando esté escrito._

_Os aviso, que aun no tengo ni planeado empezar a escribir la continuación, pero, cuando lo haga, esa persona será la primera en enterarse._

_Ahora, nada más, solo deciros que muchas gracias por leerme!!!_

_Beshitos sabor a Merodeador!!_

_Se os kiere!!!_

**.:Thaly:. APB.·¨**


	25. Capítulo XXIV

**Disclaimer:**_ Solo Nathaly, Clara y la trama me pertenecen. El resto (excepto Sirius) pertenece a la maestra. No cobro un céntimo por esto..._

_Los reviews, como siempre, contestados en uno a mi misma; así mismo, este capítulo está dedicado a **Sonia**, e **Isilme Lupin**, que están de cumpleaños, y a **marina66**, que está de santo._

_Ahora, APB Productions, os deja con una nueva entrega de sus paranoyas._

_------------------------------------------------_

_Capítulo 24_

Dos semanas allí dentro… el mes de marzo había llegado a su vida, y ella no sabía cómo sentirse. Sabía actuar… como toda Slytherin, y estaba a punto de hacer explotar una hecatombe. No soportaba más tiempo lejos de Sirius.

Sin verlo, ni sus ojos ni su sonrisa… En su piel todavía quemaban sus besos y sus manos… Y ella sabía que acabaría por huir… no por nada era extremadamente buena en pociones… no por nada pondría todo su ingenio… su astucia y su valor para huir de aquel lugar.

Un plan se había trazado en su cabeza, y tras los azotes iniciales… que debido a la sal habían tardado más en cicatrizar, no había recibido ninguno más… convenientemente le hizo una silenciosa modificación de memoria a la mujer que habían enviado a hacerle las pruebas, y había pasado a ser una monjita ejemplar. Era tan adorable, encantadora y dulce, que se había ganado el puesto de ayudante de la anciana Dorothee, la encargada de la cocina.

-Pequeña Nathaly… ayúdame con el desayuno… que luego debo ir al mercado.

-¿Al mercado?-preguntó ella con una ingenua sonrisa.

-Ay, si, pequeña… es que hay una fiesta de beneficencia el domingo que viene y tengo que ir a buscar unos ingredientes para el ponche.

-¿Ponche?

-Si… mi ponche es el mejor de todos los conventos de la redonda…

Nathaly asintió condescendiente.

Aquella era la ocasión perfecta de poner en práctica su plan. Y nada, ni nadie le impediría llevarlo a cabo.

Acabaron de preparar el desayuno, y con un complicado hechizo, Dorothee lo mandó todo al comedor.

-Bien, pequeña… te toca fregar la vajilla… no volveré hasta la noche…

Nathaly asintió complaciente, y mientras la anciana abandonaba la cocina con una cesta, ella apuntó al fregadero con la varita.

-Fregotego.

Se plantó las manos en las caderas. Delante de ella, en un atril estaba el libro de recetas de la cocinera. Se precipitó hacia él y pasó las páginas con un movimiento obsesivo… desesperado. Lo encontró, la receta del ponche, en la contraportada de atrás, escrita a mano.

-Doce personas… dos docenas de huevo… medio litro de leche… joder… gilipolleces-masculló-Eh… un vasito de infusión de ajenjo… para darle el sabor dulce…

Esbozó una pícara sonrisa.

-Si le añadimos raíz de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo…creamos una poción para dormir tan potente que es conocida como Filtro de Muertos en Vida…

Se giró en medio de la cocina. Se precipitó al armario de las especias y empezó a sacar frascos a toda velocidad. Se desesperó; pues la raíz de asfódelo no aparecía por ninguna parte.Nathaly, frustrada, agarró un cuchillo y lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas hacia la puerta de la cocina, donde se quedó clavado, oscilando levemente.

Debía calmarse… su carácter debía relajarse… Se sentó encima de la mesa. Sin Sirius no podía relajarse… era técnicamente imposible.

Mentir… mentir y mentir… no le quedaba otra opción.

--------------------------------------

Dos semanas sin ella… y marzo se le había echado encima. Sirius se pasaba las tardes en la biblioteca, con Lily, James, Remus y Clara, investigando sobre conventos del país, y en cual podría estar Nathaly. Sólo podían especular… y aquello no hacía más que enervarlo más.

-Si no logro encontrarla me moriré…-le dijo a James una tarde, mientras Lily pasaba páginas de un libro a toda velocidad.

La pelirroja alzó la vista.

-Tenemos quince opciones que investigar… ahora… leeré lo que requiere cada convento y descartaremos algunos más…

Sirius la miró desesperado.

-Son quince… quince lugares en los que podría estar la mujer de mi vida…

-Tranquilo… hay otra manera…-susurró Clara.

Sirius la miró como si la viese por primera vez.

-¿Cuál?

-Es complicado… habría que realizar una poción que tarda tres días… encontrar algo de ella que conserve su esencia… realizar un hechizo sobre la poción…

-¿Un Baalock?-preguntó Lily perspicaz.

Clara asintió.

-¿Un qué?-preguntaron Sirius y James confusos.

-Un ritual mediante el cual sigues una esencia… debes hechizar un objeto para que encuentra al dueño de la esencia… pero es muy complicado…

-¿Y vosotras como sabéis eso?

-Porque atendemos en clase-respondió Lily mordazmente.

Sirius hizo una mueca.

-Vale, Sirius… lo siento… ya sé que estás mal… pero el Baalock puede ser la mejor opción.

-¿Cuánto tardaríamos en hacerlo?

-La poción tres días, contando con tener todos los ingredientes… buscar el hechizo y encontrar algo con al esencia de Nathaly… supongo que en una semana…

-¿Una semana?-gimió Sirius desesperado.

-Bueno… el… domingo por la noche estará listo…-susurró Lily corriendo hacia las estanterías.

Llegó al cabo de diez minutos, con tres gruesos ejemplares bajo el brazo.Se puso a pasar las hojas con rapidez, y de tanto en tanto anotaba en un pergamino.Sirius la miraba, pero no la veía… simplemente pensaba en Nathaly… en lo que estaría haciendo… si estaba pensando en él… si lo echaba de menos tanto como él a ella… Echaba tanto de menos su sonrisa, sus ojos, el olor de su pelo… el suave tacto de su piel. De pronto escucharon unos repiqueteos en la ventana. Una paloma gris entró por ella cuando Remus le abrió, y dejó caer un pergamino delante de Sirius, que lo agarró y lo abrió a toda velocidad.

"_Sirius… mi niño… me puse en contacto contigo lo antes que pude… no sé como narices se llama este sitio… ni donde se encuentra… sólo sé que hay un bosque cerca… y que te echo de menos. Cada maldito día sin ti es un infierno… Te necesito… y te extraño…_

_Si ves a Lily y a los demás… diles que los extraño mucho… y que los quiero.Tal vez pueda fugarme este domingo… pero no es nada seguro… además… no sabría encontrarte…_

_Te quiero… con toda mi alma…_

_Nathaly_"

Los ojos de Sirius se llenaron de lágrimas, y cerró los ojos con fuerza para que no saliesen.

-Nathaly os echa de menos-dijo con una triste sonrisa.-Va a intentar escaparse el domingo… pero no sabe como venir aquí…

Lily lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Si hacemos el Baalock… la encontraremos…

Sirius sonrió feliz por primera vez en todo aquel tiempo.

Volvería a verla…

-¿Qué os hace falta para la poción?-preguntó James a Lily y Clara.

-Casi todo está en el armario de estudiantes… pero el polvo de cuerno de unicornio… es muy complicado de conseguir…

-¿Y para que se quiere el cuerno de unicornio?-preguntó Remus confuso.

-El unicornio es el animal con la esencia mágica más poderosa-explicó Clara-Y toda ella está en su cuerno.

-Pues vamos a robarlo-dijo James resuelto saliendo de la biblioteca con Sirius y Remus.

--------------------------------------------

_Hola a todos, el capítulo ha sido modificado, porque al subirlo, el servidor se comió palabras, y no había quedado todo lo bien que debería, así que, ahora os voy a poner el ranking, y luego a sembrar duditas..._

**Ranking**

1. Juupotter: 620 palabras

2. Ferny Lupin: 531 palabras

3. Sonia: 194 palabras

4. marina66: 133 palabras

5. Kifly: 88 palabras

6. Erised Black: 79 palabras

7. Narcisa Snape: 77 palabras

8. clau malfoy: 71 palabras

9. Zory: 58 palabras

_Esto de momento va muy bien, pero hay algo que debéis saber. Las palabras de los reviews se sumarán, cada semana, y las tres personas que tengan más palabras acumuladas recibirán un regalo/premio, como está acordado. De modo que, chicas, animaos a participar, que lo tenéis muy fácil, sobre todo hacia la mitad de la lista, que está el asunto bastante reñido, la verdad._

_Y ahora, comentemos el capítulo¿que os ha parecido¿Deprimente¿emotivo¿aburrido? La pregunta del millón... ¿cuanto tardarán en encontrarse? Se aceptan todo tipo de reviews, ya sean constructivos, destructivos, tomatazos electrónicos o ciberavadas..._

_De todas formas, muchas gracias por leerme..._

_Besitos con sabor a Merodeador!!!_

_Se os kiere!!!_

**.:Thaly:. APB.·**


	26. Capítulo XXV

**Disclaimer: **_Solo Nathaly y Clara me pertenecen (las monjitas también, pero no las quiero... xD) el resto, es de la maestra... de Rowling... y no cobro un céntimo por hacer esto, que lo sepáis, así que, luego no digáis que no avisé, cuando vengáis con demandas, y no saquéis ni un duro..._

_Los reviews, esos magníficos y gigantescos que me llevó contestar una tarde, están contestados en uno a mi misma..._

_Y, sin más tardanzas, APB Productions, os trae el capítulo 25 de la mano de BlackisKat (o sea, yo xD)_

_---------------------------------- _

**Capítulo 25**

Creía que todas sus posibilidades se habían agotado, cuando, sentada en un banco, en el patio de la cocina vio volar hacia ella la pequeña paloma que había enviado en busca de Sirius; y a juzgar por sus patas… lo había encontrado, y traía respuestas. El ave se posó sobre su hombro, y ella, con dedos temblorosos le desató el pergamino que llevaba atado a la pata. Lo desenrolló, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al reconocer la irregular caligrafía de Sirius.

"_Mi niña… no te preocupes… hemos encontrado una forma de llegar hasta ti… pero mejor es que estés fuera del convento para entonces... __yo también te echo de menos, preciosa… y necesito verte… saber que estás bien…Espero que esas brujas monjas te traten bien… o conocerán lo que es la ira de un Black…Pondremos el plan para encontrarte en funcionamiento el domingo a media noche. Intenta estar medianamente lejos del convento para entonces._

_Te quiero, princesa… mucho._

_Sirius_"

Nathaly esbozó una sonrisa. Todavía no había encontrado la raíz de asfódelo, y tenía que tenerla para el día siguiente. Sería domingo… y las posibilidades de escaparse eran contadas.

Entró en la cocina y se acercó a la anciana Dorothee. Fingió una arcada.

-¿Te encuentras bien? Chiquilla-preguntó preocupada.

-Si… no se preocupe… sólo necesito un poco de asfódelo, para inhalar su aroma y estaré perfectamente.

La mujer le tendió una maceta.

-Ten cuidado… tiene las raíces muy superficiales… no las rompas.

Nathaly sonrió.

-No se preocupe-dijo agarrando la maceta con las dos manos y metiendo la nariz entre las hojas. Olía similar a la menta.

Enterró los dedos en la tierra húmeda, y enganchó un pedazo de raíz, antes de arrancarlo disimuladamente.

-Ya me encuentro mucho mejor-dijo posando la maceta y guardando el pedazo de raíz en el bolsillo del hábito.

-Bien… pues ve a lavarte las manos… debes preparar una infusión de ajenjo para echarle a mi ponche.

Nathaly asintió y se lavó las manos, presurosa en un fregadero de piedra, y se puso manos a la obra, ante una olla con agua hirviendo, echó hojas de ajenjo, y un puñado de azúcar.

-------

La poción estaba casi lista… era necesario encontrar algo con la esencia de Nathaly… algo que fuese más suyo que cualquier otra cosa…

Sirius, sentado en la cama de Remus, pensaba en ello. Habían decidido preparar la poción en su dormitorio, y Lily se afanaba sobre el caldero.

-Pensemos, Sirius…¿Qué caracteriza a Nathaly?

-Sus ojos, su sonrisa… su olor… su carácter…-enumeró el moreno con tono depresivo, como si fuese a echarse a llorar.

-Pero eso no nos sirve, Canuto-susurró James.

Sirius acarició el mechón de pelo que Nathaly le había dado el día en que se fueron de Hogwarts. De pronto, como si lo hubiesen iluminado, sacó el mechón del bolsillo de la camisa y se lo tendió a Lily, que lo agarró y lo acarició como si se tratase de un tesoro.

-Va a funcionar-murmuró contenta mientras arrojaba el cabello a la poción.

Sirius cerró los ojos. Acababa de desprenderse de lo último que le quedaba de ella… y no sabía que hacer… si no la encontraba… acabaría por volverse loco. Necesitaba verla… abrazarla… escuchar su risa… sus suspiros… La necesitaba… y desde que se habían separado, tenía una extraña sensación en el pecho. Sentía como en su interior faltaba algo… algo que debería estar allí…

-------

Agarró un pequeño cuchillo y rajó la raíz del asfódelo, que liberó una extraña sustancia blanquecina. Nathaly la dejó gotear sobre la infusión, hasta que no quedó ni una gota… hasta que la raíz se secó y se deshizo entre sus dedos como si se tratase de ceniza. Nathaly agitó la infusión con un enorme cucharón de madera, que acrecentaba los efectos de la poción. De pronto, un rayo de inspiración cruzó su cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado. No esperaría nada más… aquella misma noche… aquella noche saldría de allí.

Dorothee esbozo una sonrisa cuando pasó por su lado.

-¿Está lista?

-Si, señora-dijo Nathaly intentando ocultar la emoción que la embargaba.

-Voy a buscar una botellita para ponerla mientras no está listo el ponche.

Nathaly asintió, mientras la mujer bajaba a la bodega. Ella se apresuró a vaciar el contenido de la olla en una botella de cristal que escondió en su hábito; y a llenar la olla de agua de ajenjo.

-------

La poción estaba lista… el hechizo en manos de Lily, listo para ser recitado, y el objeto que encantarían, sobre la cama de James. La pelirroja se sentó delante del caldero con la varita en alto, y el pergamino en su mano. Dejó caer la punta de la varita en la poción.

-Magia ancestral por mis manos invocada; halla la esencia requerida, y que hasta mí sea transportada.

La poción emitió un resplandor plateado y Lily se apresuró a coger el anillo que había sobre la cama de James y a tirarlo en la poción. El caldero empezó a temblar, y James se tiró encima de Lily cuando una nube de humo se elevó sobre sus cabezas, como si se tratase de una explosión. Se escuchó un extraño ruido de succión, y, cuando el humo se disipó un poco, Sirius se acercó al caldero y vio el anillo, de plata, en medio de un caldero vacío; brillando con una extraña aura mágica del color del pelo de Nathaly. Lo cogió del fondo de la olla y se lo mostró a Lily, que intentaba sacarse a James de encima.

-James… que no me va a pasar nada… tranquilo-le dijo la chica escurriéndose de debajo de él.

-No niegues que te gusta tenerme encima.

-Yo no niego nada, James-repuso ella con una sonrisa, acercándose a Sirius, que se había engarzado el anillo en el dedo meñique.

Al instante notó como la joya tiraba de él hacia el exterior del cuarto.

-Funciona-murmuró mirando a Lily.

El anillo le dio un fuerte tirón.

-Creo… que iré esta noche en su busca… no sé lo lejos que estará… y no voy a poder dormir con el bendito anillo este…

James y Lily intercambiaron una mirada.

-Sal después de cenar… y no te preocupes por tardar… te cubriremos en las clases… pero vuelve con ella, por favor-susurró Lily poniéndole una mano en el antebrazo.

-Sois los mejores amigos que uno puede tener…

-Sirius… Nathaly es mi única amiga… bueno… ahora también está Clara… pero es diferente… y no quiero que sufra…

El moreno asintió. Iba a encontrar a Nathaly aunque se le fuese la vida en ello… pero tenía que volver a verla… se había vuelto una obsesión para él… volver a verla… volver a verla…

-------

Bebió agua a grandes tragos, del grifo, directamente, antes de llenar las garrafas para servir en la mesa. En cada una de ellas dejó caer un poco de poción… y se apresuró a llevarlas al comedor y a depositarlas, repartidas en las mesas. Se sentó, apartada en una mesa, sirviéndole agua a quien se la pedía; con su sonrisa más dulce, más cínica, más… Black, en los labios.

Diez minutos exactos. Diez minutos tardó en hacer efecto el Filtro de Muertos en Vida. Lentamente, todas a la vez, cayeron dormidas, con los brazos sobre la mesa. Un espectáculo alarmante; macabro… pero Nathaly simplemente se sacó el hábito por la cabeza y salió corriendo del comedor.

-------

La cena jamás se le había hecho tan larga. Cuando terminó, se rezagó con Remus, Clara, Lily y James en el vestíbulo. Los cuatro lo miraban con gravedad.

-Sirius… es peligroso-susurró Clara con una mano de Remus en su cadera.

-Créeme… si sobreviví a que nos viese como nos vio… sobreviviré a todo…

Clara esbozó una sonrisa.

-Si… eso fue cuando todavía no sabía lo que era un hombre de verdad.-dijo acariciándole una mejilla a Remus.

-¿Qué insinúas?-preguntó Sirius alzando una ceja, mientras el anillo le daba un tirón.

-Que no es oro todo lo que reluce… y cuando te obcecas con algo… es fatal… debes ver las cosas tal como son… no ilusionarte con una pantalla… sabes que es difícil encontrar a Nathaly…

-Pero lo haré…

-Nadie lo duda…-Lily lo abrazó, y el moreno se puso una capa negra y se cubrió el rostro.

-Os juro que volveré con ella.

James asintió.

-Ten cuidado, hermano.

-Que la luz de la luna ilumine tu camino-susurró Remus con una sonrisa.

-------

Se puso una capa negra sobre los hombros y se calzó sus botas militares… era un milagro conservarlas todavía. Enganchó la varita en la cinturilla del vaquero que tenía puesto y salió del lugar. Corrió por los pasillos, que estaban sumidos en un escalofriante silencio, que le puso a Nathaly los pelos como escarpias. No había vigilancia, comprobó al salir a los jardines. Confiaban en la buena fe de la gente… Pues bien… ella confiaba en su suerte para llegar a Sirius.

Estaba en medio del bosque… había bosque por todas partes, alrededor del convento. Cerró los ojos y respiró el frío aire de la noche. Se echó a correr en línea recta, hacia donde brillaba la Osa Mayor. Correr hacia el norte…

-------

Corría por las calles de Hogsmeade, el anillo lo guiaba, hacia el sur. Se transformó en perro, a mitad de la carrera. Así le era más fácil avanzar.

-------

Corría entre los árboles. El frío le azotaba el rostro y le cortaba los labios. Era libre…

_---------------------------------- _

_Hola a todos!! Espero que el capítulo os haya gustado, porque es el último de Black is Black que vais a disfrutar en una temporadita. Y antes de que me echéis un Avada Kedavra, os dejo el Ranking, y luego os explico, vale?_

**.:Ranking:.**

1. Erised Black: 1949 palabras

2. Juupotter: 1394 palabras

3. Ferny Lupin: 1068 palabras

4. Sonia: 935 palabras

5. milena2091: 312 palabras

6. Narcisa Snape: 271 palabras

7. marina66: 256 palabras

8. clau malfoy: 210 palabras

9. Zory: 98 palabras

10. Kiffly: 88 palabras

_Bueno, hablando del próximo capítulo, quien tenga pensado que ocurrirá alguna desgracia por el camino que levante la mano xD (eeeh, a donde vais tan lanzados?? xD) a ver, la verdad es que lo estáis haciendo muy bien, y tal, con los reviews, y me encanta que haya competencia, de verdad que me encanta xD de modo que, para que os preparéis durante el mes de agosto, solo actualizaré una vez, y no vendré demasiado por el MsN, o al menos eso intentaré, porque el ordenador es como una droga para mi xD_

_El motivo de mi ausencia, básicamente que mi ordenador está muy petado, el pobre, y tiene una sobrecarga de uso, ultimamente, con lo de leer Deathly Hallows (que final, señores, que final) y estar doce horas encendido, con las bajadas de tensión que hay en mi pueblo. El caso es que intentaré darle descanso durante agosto, y vendré, de vez en cuando, para saludar, y tal, y a lo mejor me da por actualizar una vez de esas... pero hasta lo dudo...xD Y a parte, quiero empezar a disfrutar de una buena vez del verano, que últimamente me paso las noches pegada a la pantalla, y eso, ni es salud, ni es nada... y hace calor, es verano y soy joven...xD asi que, veranito loco xD_

_Quedan 5 capítulos para llegar a ese precioso __**The End **__que todos queréis ver, y yo estaré encantada de que lo veais... en cuanto a la segunda parte, si, me encanta que peleéis por el premio, pero os aviso, que aun no está prevista para ser escrita, que tengo un suave esbozo del argumento, pero no tengo en proyectos empezarla todavía... así que, pedirles a las ganadoras, que no me atosiguen en su momento._

_Ganadora__**s**__, en plural, básicamente porque, vista la competencia, habrá tres premios, que os expongo a continuación:_

_1. Primer Premio: Lectura del primer capítulo de la segunda parte, personaje, lío con un Merodeador_

_2. Segundo Premio: Lectura del primer capítulo, personaje_

_3. Tercer Premio: Lectura del primer capítulo_

_Ahora que ya sabéis lo que os espera, cada uno que luche por lo que crea conveniente. Yo, simplemente, seré justa ;)_

_Y ya que estáis aquí, un par de cositas que os diré... Recordáis que tenemos una venganza pendiente? Y que todavía tienen que ser aurores, mis niños? Bueno... eso... xD_

_Muchísimas gracias por leerme!!!_

_Beshitos con sabor a Merodeador de tres sabores!!!_

_Se os kiere!!!_

**.:Thaly:.**

**APB.·¨**

•**·.·´¯·.·•**BlackisKat**•·.·´¯·.·•**


	27. Capítulo XXVI

**Disclaimer: **_Soy rubia, no soy millonaria, y ninguno de los personajes, salvo Nathaly, me pertenecen. El resto, son de Rowling, y yo solo los maltrato..._

_Los reviews, del tamaño de Sirius Black, están contestados en uno a mi misma..._

_Ahora, poneos cómodos, porque APB Productions, os trae una nueva entrega de Black is Black..._

_-----------------------------------_

**Capítulo 26**

Corrió, escaló las montañas circundantes a Hogsmeade, y la mañana lo pilló descendiendo por el otro lado. Estaba exhausto, pero no podía detenerse. El anillo se lo impedía. Cada vez que se paraba, tiraba de él con una fuerza sobrehumana, que lo obligaba a seguir.Por una extensa… interminable pradera. Caminaba a trompicones, y a lo lejos casi en el horizonte, confundiéndose con la bruma del amanecer, una sombra que parecía un bosque.

-------

Corrió, corrió y corrió, saltando troncos, esquivando charcos, evitando árboles… no quería detenerse, a pesar de que su cuerpo le exigiese a gritos un descanso. No pararía… no quería detenerse. Pegó un salto encima de un arroyuelo y cayó a cuatro patas al otro lado. El amanecer la pilló caminando cansada entre un grupo de abetos. No podía más… aquel bosque era interminable; y tenía la desagradable sensación de que caminaba en círculos. Había pasado por aquel lugar al menos dos veces durante la noche. Pero estaba a una buena distancia del convento, y aquello le bastó para dejarse caer en el suelo, a los pies de un abeto y dejar que se le cerrasen los ojos. Estaba agotada… había corrido durante toda la noche…sin cenar… Se arrebujó con fuerza en la capa y se quedó dormida.

-------

Todo el día, caminando sin descanso.Tropezaba más de lo que caminaba… caía al suelo, y el anillo tiraba de él… y lo arrastraba por el suelo.Estaba lleno de barro… mojado de cruzar un riachuelo… hambriento… pues no había tomado nada desde la cena… se caía de sueño… pero una voluntad inquebrantable lo obligaba a continuar. Aquel anillo que luchaba por encontrar a la dueña de su esencia. Pero sus piernas, su cuerpo, pedía a gritos un descanso, así que, sin poder evitarlo más… se dejó caer de bruces en medio del desierto paraje y se quedó dormido.

-------

Se despertó de golpe, con una insistente y molesta cortina de lluvia cayendo sobre ella. Ya había anochecido, y estaba levemente desorientada. En el cielo, cubierto de nubes, no había una sola estrella.No tenía forma de guiarse. Se detuvo un momento. Había caminado en círculos durante toda la noche anterior. Se volvió hacia un lado del camino, y cruzando campo a traviesas, avanzó por el medio del bosque, siempre en línea recta, bordeando árboles, peñascos; hundiéndose hasta la rodilla en pequeños barrizales…

-------

Se detuvo cuando la lluvia que caía sobre él convirtió el barro todo alrededor de su cabeza; pero al levantarse, el agua del cielo le limpio todo rastro de suciedad. Descubrió, que mientras dormía, el anillo lo había arrastrado hasta el bosque que veía en el horizonte. Se llevó las manos a una mejilla y vio que sangraba… debido a ir a rastras por el suelo. Se internó en el bosque, dentro del cual, o tal vez al otro lado, estaba Nathaly; según el anillo.

-------

Tenía una extraña sensación… como si no estuviese sola… La absurda idea de que alguien la perseguía… y empezó a caminar más deprisa. Había dejado de llover… y sus pies se hundían en el lodo al intentar correr. Sin aliento, y ligeramente mareada; al cabo de un rato, se detuvo. Notaba como esa presencia… un aura muy fuerte… se acercaba más… no sabía a cuanta distancia… pero sabía, irracionalmente, que había alguien buscándola. Apuró su paso, y empezó a correr sobre los resbaladizos helechos.

-------

Notaba un tenue olor… a musgo… a tierra mojada… a frescor… y a jazmín…A sus pulmones llegó una suave fragancia a jazmín, y notaba como el anillo tiraba con más insistencia.Estaba relativamente cerca; pero no la veía… ni siquiera la escuchaba; simplemente un vago olor a jazmín a los pies de un abeto. El anillo tiraba de él cada vez de manera más imperiosa; y optó por salirse del camino y correr. El olor flotaba ante él, como un anuncio de lo que se encontraría…

-------

Había escuchado romperse una rama detrás de ella. Apuró más en su carrera. El pánico se apoderó de ella y atenazó su garganta. Pero no gritó; por nada del mundo delataría su posición a sus perseguidores. Llegó a un riachuelo y corrió por las húmedas y resbaladizas piedras de la orilla. Saltaba de una a otra, hasta que, con una combinación de mala suerte y resbalón, se torció un tobillo y cayó a las cristalinas aguas; que por suerte eran poco profundas.

-------

Rompió una rama que se cruzaba en su camino. El olor se hacía más persistente en aquel lugar, y sabía… su corazón le decía que Nathaly estaba cerca. Escuchó, con su magnifico oído de perro, un pequeño riachuelo a un par de kilómetros, y escuchaba como si alguien saltaba de piedra en piedra. Apuró en aquella dirección. Tenía que llegar… estaban tan cerca…

-------

Se puso en pie, con el tobillo lastimado, y maldijo interiormente no poder apoyar el pie. Pero siguió caminando, dando saltos encima de un pie, apoyándose de vez en cuando en las manos, para no caerse. Finalmente, exhausta y asustada, se dejó caer a los pies de un sauce que crecía al lado del río, y que bajo sus ramas resguardaba un lugar seco. Aguantó las lágrimas como pudo, y rogó a los cielos que sus perseguidores pasasen de largo.

-------

Llegó al riachuelo y notó el aroma con mucha más intensidad. Caminó por la orilla, en silencio, procurando no hacer ruido. El anillo tiraba de él con más suavidad, como si se hallasen cerca de su destino. Pero Nathaly no estaba por ninguna parte. Miró en torno, y no vio ni rastro de ella. Simplemente aroma a jazmín en el aire, entremezclado con olor a musgo, y a lluvia, olor a bosque… olor a vida. Caminó un poco más despacio, siguiendo siempre el lecho del riachuelo; dejándose llevar por el anillo, que lo guaba con suavidad pero con firmeza.

-------

Oía pasos acercarse por las piedras del riachuelo. Contuvo la respiración, rogándole a Merlín por que no la encontrasen; intentado contener las lágrimas de miedo que la atenazaban. No quería llorar. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, ahuyentando las lágrimas, impidiendo que saliesen. Estaban cada vez más cerca… Casi podía oír una respiración agitada cerca de ella.

-------

Caminó lentamente hasta que vio un sauce, con las ramas hasta el suelo. El anillo había dejado de tirar de él, y el olor allí se hacía más patente.Respiró profundamente, llenándose los pulmones de aquel aroma.Nathaly estaba bajo el sauce. Se acercó lentamente y descorrió las ramas, pasando al seco interior del árbol.

------------------------------------------

_Muahahahahahahahahahahaha!!_

_Ah, leñe, que esto no iba aquí xD, pues bueno, habrá que joderse un poquito, porque los niños todavía no se han encontrado xD y si por mi fuera (con lo muchísimo que me encata hacerles [y haceros sufrir) no se encontrarían en miles de años... pero bueno, voy a dejaros el Ranking antes de que os pongáis de demasiada ,mala leche y acabéis con mi persona... xD_

**.:Ranking:.**

1. Erised Black: 4015 palabras

2. Sonia: 3140 palabras

3. Ferny Lupin: 2481 palabras

4. Juupotter: 1394 palabras

5. milena2091: 1140 palabras

6. Narcisa Snape: 856 palabras

7. clau malfoy: 417 palabras

8. marina66: 346 palabras

9. Zory: 197 palabras

10. Kiffly: 88 palabras

_¿Alguien se aventura a prognosticar algo para el siguiente capítulo? La verdad, sabiendo como soy, y como tengo la mente de calenturienta, cualquiera con el ojo interior un poco graduado se podrá dar cuenta de por donde van los tiros xD_

_A parte, recordad que tenemos una venganza pendiente, y que este es un plato que se sirve frío, muy, muy frío xD y nada, que espero veros por aquí a principios de Septiembre, para la próxima actualización de __**Black is Black**__, y de momento, os nombraré un nuevo fic, que vendrá a substituirlo cuando se termine, en las pantallas de los mejores ordenadores del mundo xD_

_El nuevo fic que nos acompañará, se hace llamar __**Amor en el Infierno**__, y está protagonizado por Sirius Black y Nathaly Thomas (personaje de mi saga, con el nombre que más me gusta xD) y que creo que os gustará, aun que tiene un tono diferente a __**Black is Black **__aun que eso, será otro día... de momento, disfrutad de este, que aun nos queda una buena temporadita juntas, con él._

_Muchísimas gracias por leerme!!!_

_Beshitos con sabor a Merodeador de tres chocolates!!!_

_Se os kiere!!!_

APB.·¨


	28. Capítulo XXVII

**Disclaimer: **_Sirius es de Rowling, Nathaly y la trama, mías. Soy rubia, pero pobre, y, desde luego, no pretendo enriquecerme escibiendo fics._

_Muchas, muchísimas gracias por los reviews, a los que no pude contestar como Sirius manda, porque tengo vaguitis crónica aguda, y si no fuese por el francotirador que apunta a mi cabeza, no estaría ahora actualizando. Yo creo que es por el calor..._

_Ahora, APB Productions, os deja con una nueva entrega de Black is Black!!!!_

_----------------------------------- _

**Capítulo 27**

Una figura encapuchada entró bajo el sauce; una figura encapuchada que la miró y se agachó sobre ella. Una figura que la besó. Nathaly ahogó un gemido al notar los labios de Sirius sobre los suyos, al notarlo allí con ella. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Sirius la abrazó con tantas fuerzas que creyó que la rompería; pero ella no hacía nada más que sollozar, aferrada a él. Ambos estaban empapados. El chico se separó levemente de la rubia.

-Nathaly… pequeña mía…

No pudo decir nada más… porque Nathaly se impulsó, y ambos rodaron por el suelo, quedando ella sobre Sirius, besándolo como jamás lo había besado. Con fiereza, con anhelo… con ansiedad y con miedo. Sirius le arrancó la capa y la dejó a un lado. La miró a los ojos.

-Te he echado mucho de menos-musitó.

Ella asintió.

-Yo a ti también-susurró mientras se afanaba por desabrocharle los botones de la camisa.-Demasiado...

Sirius la dejó acostada en el suelo, y se tendió sobre ella, con el torso desnudo, mirándola a los ojos, con una expresión de hambre perruna, de hambre ansiosa… de hambre insaciable… La besó… casi mordió en la boca… pero la había necesitado demasiado… no se paró a pensar… simplemente… se dejó llevar… Se dejaron llevar, ambos por un instinto ciego… un instinto que Sirius utilizó con la camiseta de Nathaly, quitándosela con rapidez y hundiéndose en sus clavículas… perdiéndose en su cuello. La chica intentó ahogar un gemido, que produjo el roce de los labios de Sirius sobre su piel.

Se habían echado de menos; pero hasta aquel momento no se habían dado cuenta de lo mucho que había sido. Pero estaban juntos, y no se separarían jamás… sin embargo, en aquellos momentos eran incapaces de hablar… simplemente necesitaban sentirse; sentir que aquello no era un sueño.

Las manos del chico acariciaron su desnuda cintura con suavidad, descendiendo por sus caderas, tras desabrocharle el pantalón y mandarlo lejos. Ni un milímetro entre sus cuerpos, simplemente piel, calor y sudor. La temperatura había subido unas décimas bajo el sauce, y cuando Nathaly le desabrochó el pantalón a Sirius, y se lo bajó a golpes de pies; pudo notar como lo había puesto; como lo estaba poniendo, y como la había puesto a ella. Los labios de Sirius descendieron por su pecho, arrancando un gemido de los labios de la chica. Sus manos descendieron por sus brazos, suaves como la seda, y blancos como la luz de la luna. Delinearon su cintura y siguieron el curso de sus caderas, al igual que sus labios, que delinearon la silueta de Nathaly entre suaves besos y gemidos de placer.

Aquellos gemidos eran música para sus oídos; alicientes para su cuerpo, que le pedía a gritos fundirse con Nathaly. Subió hasta sus ojos, y vio en ellos un anhelo insufrible, miedo y mucho amor. Le dio un suave beso en la nariz, mientras acariciaba su muslo, haciendo que lo levantase. Y se colocó entre sus piernas, tendiéndose sobre ella, dándole un suave beso en los labios. Entró en ella con suavidad, sin perderse un detalle de su rostro. Ni como sus ojos se entrecerraban al notarlo dentro de ella, ni como sus labios se separaban para dejar escapar un suave suspiro de placer. Ni siquiera como sus ojos se oscurecieron levemente, haciéndose más verdes, más profundos. Sirius hundió el rostro en el cuello de Nathaly, y la embistió con suavidad, haciendo que la chica cerrase los ojos e inspirase con fuerza. Los labios del chico recorrieron el cuello de Nathaly, desde su oreja hasta su garganta, con suavidad, haciendo que suspirase de nuevo, con otra embestida.

Las manos de Nathaly acariciaron la espalda de Sirius, pegándolo a ella, abrazándolo con fuerza; como queriendo asegurarse que se quedaba con ella… que no se volvían a separar. Cuando la embistió de nuevo, con más brusquedad, sintió más placer que con anterioridad… algo más profundo, y ahogó un gritito que quería salir de su garganta, clavándole las uñas en la espalda a Sirius. El chico se aferró con fuerza a sus hombros, iniciando así un movimiento más fuerte, con el que Nathaly sintió que su interior se contraía con fuerza. Y gimió, con la respiración entrecortada. Sirius se detuvo un momento y la miró a los ojos.

-Nathaly… te… quiero…-susurró empezando a moverse con fuerza.

Ella ahogó un gemido.

-Yo… yo tambieeeeen…-no pudo contener un grito-Peeeerooo no paaa… ah…paaa reeees

Sirius la besó, con fiereza, intentando aferrarse a una última brizna de cordura, pero no era capaz; sus brazos lo apretaban, como si buscase fusionarse por completo con él. Las últimas gotas de autocontrol se evaporaron de su cuerpo, y su instinto lo derribó sobre Nathaly, que lo apretó a un más contra ella. Notaba como cada vez se contraía más, como el placer entraba en ella y se acumulaba. Como Sirius parecía no querer parar… y ella no quería que parase. Su conciencia se había evaporado, y sólo quería quedarse con Sirius en aquel lugar para siempre… no separarse jamás de él… sentirse siempre como en aquellos momentos…

De pronto, como si la hubiesen golpeado… algo se liberó en su interior, algo que le hizo arquearse contra Sirius, ahogada, intentando no gritar, pero sin poder frenar los gritos que se escapaban de su garganta. Si no gritaba se ahogaría en su propio placer… pero Sirius no paraba… seguía…desatado, y aquel grito de Nathaly no hacía más que incitarlo… hacerlo seguir… y la rubia estaba disfrutando como jamás antes en su vida.

-Sirius… aaaaah… no pares ahoooooooorAAAAH

El moreno, en un acto reflejo, como si quisiese responderle, le mordió el cuello, y ella gimió más fuerte. Sentía que estaba muerta… no sentía nada… sólo placer… y a Sirius… que a toda velocidad, se detuvo en seco. Con un ronco gruñido ahogado, y cayó sobre Nathaly, que todavía lo aferraba con fuerza. Respiraba entrecortadamente, y notaba como el corazón de Nathaly, latía acompasado con el suyo, a punto de salírsele del pecho. Estaba acostado sobre ella, y no pudo más que besar sus suaves hombros y abrazarla con fuerza.

Nathaly acariciaba la espalda de Sirius con suavidad, mientras el chico intentaba normalizar su respiración. Se levantó lentamente y miró a Nathaly a los ojos. Se le secó la garganta… estaba preciosa. Tenía los ojos asombrosamente verdes y brillantes, los labios rojos como el fuego, ligeramente hinchados y húmedos, y el pelo sobre la frente. Con dedos temblorosos, le apartó el pelo del rostro, sin poder obviar una suave caricia por su mejilla y su frente, suave como la seda. Ella esbozó una dulce sonrisa.

-Te quiero-susurró luego.

El chico le dio un suave beso en la nariz antes de ponerle un dedo sobre los labios.

-Duérmete princesa… -susurró contra sus labios antes de depositar en ellos un beso.

Ella negó con la cabeza, mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Sirius con suavidad.

-Que… quiero que estés conmigo aquí cuando me despierte…

-Voy a estar siempre contigo-susurró en su oído.

Nathaly se estremeció. Iba a preguntarle algo más, pero Sirius se lo impidió, poniéndole un dedo sobre los carnosos labios.

-Mañana…-susurró-ahora duérmete… y tranquilízate, que yo estoy contigo…

-Sirius…

-Nunca más me voy a separar de ti… te lo prometo…

Nathaly cerró los ojos. Estaba de nuevo con él… y…apretó los brazos alrededor de su espalda; jamás se volverían a separar.

-------------------------------

_Hola a todos!!! ¿Que os ha parecido? ¿A que ha valido la pena tanta crueldad para el reencuentro?? xD Bueno, no me miréis así, a mi me encantó, y no porque fuese lemmon... creo que logré transmitir lo que quería, es decir, una mezcla entre ansia y desesperación... bueno, no sé, vosotras diréis. Pero antes, os pongo el Ranking:_

**.:Ranking:.**

1. Sonia: 5148 palabras

2. Erised Black: 5126 palabras

3. Ferny Lupin: 3170 palabras

4. Juupotter: 2136 palabras

5. Narcisa Snape: 1449

6. milena2091: 1140 palabras

7. marina66: 543 palabras

8. clau malfoy: 469 palabras

9. Zory: 243 palabras

10. Kifly: 223 palabras

_Recordemos, que aun que estén juntos, todavía estan perdidos en medio de ninguna parte, y aun que estén juntos, no tienen ni idea de como volver a casa, así que, especulaciones para el próximo capi, por favor?? A parte, recordad, siempre, lo de la venganza, que ahí sigue, sin ocurrir, y sin olvidarse xD... supongo que a finales de Septiembre, principios de Octubre, os traeré una nueva actualización de este fic. Pero ahora, comentaros un cambio de planes de última hora._

_Si no lo recordáis, en la actualización anterior, os hablé de un fic, __**Amor en el Infierno**__, se llama, pues bien, ese fic no se va a publicar, al menos, de momento, ya que otro de mis fics, llamado __**Locura**__, y que ya está en curso de publicación, consume demasiado de mi tiempo para escribir más fics, así que, cuando deje de subir Black is Black, nos quedaremos con mi saga y __**Locura**__, por los que espero, os paséis, y disfrutéis, porque creo que merecen la pena. En fin... _

_Muchas, muchísimas gracias por leerme!!_

_Besitos con sabor a Merodeador!!!_

_Se os kiere!!!_

**.:Thaly:.**


	29. Capítulo XXVIII

**Disclaimer: **_Sólo Nathaly, Clara y la trama me pertenecen como personajes, que no como entidades, ya que cada una sale de mi mente a su manera. Si, soy rubia, pero no soy rica, ni escribí Harry Potter, así que, por ende, no soy Rowling y no voy a lucrarme de sus obras._

_Los reviews están, como siempre, contestados en uno a mi misma, que espero, os paséis a leer. Agradecer a las personas que me los mandaron, que fueron menos de lo normal, pero supongo que el insti come mucho tiempo. No me estoy quejando, ya que, al finny al cabo, no hago esto por los reviews, si no porque me gusta._

_Ahora, acomodaos, porque APB Productions, os presenta una nueva locura, salida de mi mente!!!_

_-----------------------_

**Capítulo 28**

Lo primero que notó aquella mañana, incluso antes de abrir los ojos, fueron todos y cada uno de los músculos de Sirius clavándose en su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos y lo vio, todavía dormido, sobre ella, con el rostro enterrado en su cuello; respirando tranquilo. Le acarició suavemente el liso cabello negro. Tenía el tacto de la seda. Sirius notó como Nathaly le acariciaba el pelo y se levantó, para mirarla a los ojos.

-Buenos días-susurró con una sensual sonrisa, y su voz suave y grave, acariciándole la mejilla a la chica.

Nathaly esbozó una tonta sonrisa.

-Te he echado mucho de menos-susurró.

Sirius le dio un beso en los labios.

-Yo a ti también.-susurró quitándosele de encima y pasándole su capa, ya seca.

Nathaly miró la capa y la cogió en sus manos pero no se la puso.

-¿Vas a intentar contestarme a las miles de preguntas que te tengo?-preguntó mirándolo, con el pantalón puesto, todavía sin abrochar.

-Si te tapas, si-contestó Sirius mirándola con una sonrisa.

Nathaly alzó una ceja, muy lentamente, escéptica.

-A ver… desnuda estás preciosa… pero no quiero que te resfríes…

La chica ahogó una risita y se arrebujó en la capa, ya seca.

-Así mejor-susurró Sirius sentándose a su lado y pasándole un brazo por los hombros, estrechándola contra su cuerpo con fuerza.

Nathaly permaneció pegada a él, sintiéndolo con ella; pero había demasiadas cosas que debía explicarle… Se giró suavemente hacia él; pero Sirius empezó a hablar.

-Nathy, mi niña… perdóname… pero… no pude sacarte de casa una vez fuera…-susurró.

-No pasa nada… mi vida…

-Llegué a Hogwarts y se lo conté a Lily y James… y ellos me ayudaron… preparamos un Baalock… y… vine en tu busca…

Los ojos de Nathaly se llenaron de lágrimas.

-No… princesa… no llores…-susurró.

Nathaly cerró los ojos con fuerza y respiró profundamente.

-Ya no lloro, pero mejor… me visto, ¿vale?

Sirius asintió, y ladeó la cabeza, mientras ella se vestía, delante de él. Luego, la chica se sentó delante de él, con las piernas cruzadas y lo miró a los ojos.

-¿Cómo hiciste para escaparte?-preguntó Sirius mirándola con semblante serio.

-Un Filtro de Muertos en Vida… y correr…

-¿Te torturaron?

El rostro de Nathaly se ensombreció.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si no lo estuviese… no habría llegado aquí-respondió en un susurro.

-¿Y en casa?

-¿En que casa?

-En la nuestra… Nathaly…

-Ah… en ese antro que no tengo pensado volver a pisar…-alzó una ceja-ligeramente-dijo con amargura.

El rostro de Sirius era un poema. Habían torturado a su niña… no se lo perdonaba…

-Sirius… ¿Cómo vamos a llegar a Hogwarts?-preguntó la chica confusa.

Una luz… una idea atravesó la mente de Sirius.

"_Magia ancestral por mis manos invocada; halla la esencia requerida, y que hasta mí sea transportada_"

-Tienes que ponerte el anillo.

-¿Qué anillo?

-Este… que me trajo hacia ti…-dijo sacándoselo del dedo meñique.

Nathaly lo miró detenidamente, y el anillo empezó a tirar suavemente de su mano, como un imán. Sirius abrazó la cintura de Nathaly con fuerza y colocó sus labios al lado de su oído, agarrando su mano izquierda con las suyas, al tiempo que el anillo pegaba un suave tirón.

-A partir de ahora, siempre vamos a estar juntos-susurró poniéndole el anillo.

Como si se tratase de un traslador, sintieron como los agarraban con un gancho por debajo del ombligo, y un torbellino de colores y sonidos se desenvolvió a su alrededor.

-------

De pronto, en medio de aquella vorágine, chocaron contra un muro y cayeron al suelo, Sirius debajo de Nathaly.

-Sirius, cariño, ¿estás bien?-preguntó ella levantándose y tendiéndole una mano.

El moreno se levantó y miró a su alrededor. Estaban ante la verja de Hogwarts. Se echó a reír y abrazó a Nathaly, dándole vueltas en el aire.

-Mi niña… princesa… estamos en casa… estamos de vuelta…

Nathaly lo besó y se abrazó a él.

-Me salvaste… me trajiste de vuelta… Sirius… oh… Sirius... te quiero…

El moreno la dejó en el suelo.

La tarde se les había echado encima mientras charlaban bajo el sauce; y entraron en el castillo con el máximo sigilo posible. Sirius llevó a Nathaly al cuarto de los menesteres y la dejó en un sofá, sentada y tapada con una manta.

-Voy a buscarlos… no quiero que pilles frío…

-Sirius… quédate conmigo… por favor…

-Tú y yo en este cuarto tenemos mucho peligro-dijo el moreno con una sonrisa.

Nathaly alzó una ceja.

-Me gusta el peligro… y las compañías peligrosas

Sirius se inclinó sobre ella y la miró a los ojos.

-Tú eres peligrosa-dijo antes de besarla. La chica le pasó los brazos por los hombros, de modo que Sirius quedó sobre ella.

-Muy… peligrosa…

Sirius la besó suavemente.

-Princesa… quédate aquí… voy en busca de Lily y James…

Ella asintió, mientras Sirius salía del cuarto y cerraba con llave.

-------

Corrió, casi voló hasta la torre, donde se encontró a Lily y James, con Remus, haciendo los deberes.

-¡¡SIRIUS!!-Lily se levantó de golpe y lo miró asustada.

-Nathaly está en el cuarto de los Menesteres… vine a avisaros.

La pelirroja lo abrazó con tanta fuerza que casi lo tira de espaldas. Salió corriendo de la Sala Común seguida de James, Sirius y Remus. Lily derrapó delante del tapiz del hombre enseñándole a unos trolls a bailar ballet y miró a Sirius, que abrió la puerta.

La chica entró a la velocidad del rayo y se tiró encima de Nathaly, o Nathaly saltó a por ella, porque acabaron las dos tiradas en el sofá abrazadas con fuerza, y llorando a lágrima viva.

-Nathy… Nathy… nena… Merlín…-Lily sollozaba de manera incontrolable.

-Lily… gracias…gracias…-repetía la rubia una y otra vez.

Sirius se acercó a ellas.

-Ya está… chicas… no pasa nada…

James se acercó y abrazó a Nathaly con fuerza.

-Bienvenida a casa, pequeñaja…

Luego abrazó a su novia, que estaba semi histérica de emoción. Nathaly abrazó a Remus con fuerza.

-¿Y Clara?

-En su Sala Común.

-Ve por ella, por favor…-pidió Nathaly haciendo un puchero. El licántropo salió del lugar y Nathaly abrazó a Lily nuevamente.

-Os he echado mucho de menos-susurró.

-Y nosotros a ti… Sirius parecía un alma en pena…

-Tampoco es tanto-dijo el aludido pasándole un brazo por los hombros a su chica.

Al cabo de cinco minutos, llegó Remus con Clara de la mano. La morena saltó hacia Nathaly y se abrazaron con fuerza.

-Bienvenida…-susurro Clara en su oído.

-Gracias-respondió la rubia con una sonrisa tirándola en el sofá.

Remus se hizo un sitio, y allí estuvieron los seis, juntos al final… pero las cosas nunca tienen el final que se espera de ellas… Peter entró en el lugar apresurado, con el Mapa del Merodeador en una mano.

-Chicos… por fin os encuentro… Sirius…-sacó un sobre del bolsillo-Me lo dieron tus primas para ti.

Nathaly intercambió una mirada con el moreno, mientras abría el sobre.

"_Querido primito…¿Qué tal se está sin mi hermana? Por aquí muy bien… no nos contamina con su presencia y sus gritos de mala leche… bueno… sólo decirte que se murió el tío Alphard… y que tenemos que ir TODOS a la lectura del testamento… es una lástima que no vayan a traer a la rebelde con la espalda abierta… supongo que no lo sabrás… pero cuando te fuiste empezó la fiesta… y mi querida madre casi la deja lisiada del cerebro…_ _Bueno… date prisa y estate en diez minutos en el vestíbulo para ir a casa…_

_Bellatrix Black_"

Sirius le pasó la carta a Nathaly, que conforme la leía se ahogaba más y más en lágrimas; lágrimas que contuvo… lágrimas que no salieron.

-Chicas… me tenéis que prestar ropa… tengo que estar bien para ir a un entierro-susurró en voz baja.

Clara y Lily la arrastraron hacia la Sala común de Gryffindor y la metieron dentro, a escondidas, para que nadie se diese cuenta de que una Slytherin y una Ravenclaw entraban en el lugar. En el cuarto de Lily la arreglaron.

-Buena suerte, nena-susurró Lily.

-La vas a necesitar-añadió Clara.

-Gracias chicas-dijo Nathaly abrazándolas a ambas.

Y salió del lugar con toda su pose orgullosa y digna, aristócrata…

Black.

--------------------------------------

_Hola a todooos!!! ¿Que os ha parecido? Están en Hogwarts, por fiiin!! Después de tanto trajín y tantos problemas, pero no todo es calma al fin, no, porque, por lo que parece, van a volver a meterse en la boca del lobo, o, lo que es lo mismo, en la Mansión Black. No, si la verdad es que mis niños parecen ser masocas, más aún, teniendo en cuenta lo que pasó la última vez que entraron juntos allí. Pero bueno, antes de que pidais mi muerte a gritos, os dejo el Ranking:_

**.:Ranking:.**

1. Sonia: 6240 palabras

2. Erised Black: 5126 palabras

3. Juupotter: 3356 palabras

4. Ferny Lupin: 3170 palabras

5. Narcisa Snape: 2100

6. milena2091: 1140 palabras

7. marina66: 749 palabras

8. clau malfoy: 605 palabras

9. Zory: 373 palabras

10. Kifly: 223 palabras

_Como habréis podido comprobar, algunas no escaláis en la montaña del ranking, porque no me dejasteis review en el último capítulo, pero bueno, aun hay esperanza. Mientras hay vida (y quede fic xD)... Bueno, nos queda la venganza, no? Pero eso tendrá que esperar otro poquitito, pero tampoco creáis que será tanto. Esperaremos un capítulo, como mucho dos, que es los que nos quedan, y luego subiré el epílogo y el resultado del ranking._

_Actualziaré nuevamente a finales de este mes, o a principios del próximo, ya que el cuatro de noviembre, Black is Black está de cumpleaños, porque será el primer año que estamos juntas en antena, vosotras y yo. Y de verdad, que me emociona. Me gustaría tenerlo acabado de subir para entonces, pero como vosotras y yo, todas tenemos escuela y trabajos y todo eso, sé que no podrá ser. Pero si dejáis reviews con rapidez, podréis ayudarme a cumplir un sueño xD_

_Muchísimas gracias por leerme!!_

_Beshitos con sabor a Merodeador!! Sus kiere!!_

**.:Thaly:.**


	30. Capítulo XXIX

**Disclaimer: **_Solo Nathaly me pertenece. Sirius, por desgracia, no. Soy rubia, si, pero no estoy forrada, no escribí Harry Potter, y no tengo casi tantos hijos como para formar un equipo de Quidditch. No, no soy Rowling, y sólo la trama me pertenece realmente._

_Los reviews, como de costumbre, están contestados en uno a mi misma. Este capítulo está especialmente dedicado a Sonia, para intentar subirle la moral. Cariño, estoy contigo._

_Ahora, APB os trae, una nueva entrega…_

_-------------------------------_

**Capítulo 29**

Había llegado al vestíbulo y se había mantenido a una prudente distancia de sus primas y su hermano. Distancia que Bella se encargó de hacer inexistente.

-¿Nos vamos?-preguntó con su más hermosa y falsa sonrisa.

-Si no te importa, prefiero esperar.

-¡No me digas que ya le encontraste sustituta a mi hermana!-dijo con fingida indignación.

-Y la vas a llevar a la lectura del testamento del tío Alphard…

-No le he encontrado sustituta… porque a diferencia de vosotras… es insustituible… y… tiene tanto derecho como vosotras a estar ahí.-esbozó su sonrisa más cínica; más Black.-Mirad… ahí viene.

Bellatrix casi pierde la mandíbula, y a Narcisa casi se le salen los ojos de las órbitas .Regulus, al igual que Sirius, casi se ahoga en sus propias babas. Nathaly bajaba por la escalinata de mármol, más hermosa y con aspecto peligroso que jamás había tenido. Unas botas militares, con remates de hierro y tachuelas; sus botas de la suerte…Una minifalda por encima de la mitad del muslo, de cuero negro; y una chaqueta del mismo color y material. La chaqueta estaba entreabierta, por lo que, a través de su cremallera, se podía ver su canalillo, asomando por entre una camiseta de color rojo fuego. Su pelo estaba recogido en un moño flojo, y sus ojos brillaban fríos, peligrosos y calculadores…

Black's.

Miró burlona a sus hermanas y se agarró a la mano de Sirius, que le dirigió una sensual sonrisa, como diciéndole que se esperase a que estuviesen a solas.Salieron, y vieron un traslador esperándolos. Se agarraron a él, y sintieron la atracción irresistible que tiraba de ellos, que llegaron en cuestión de segundos al número 12 de Grimmauld Place.

Walburga y Druella estaban esperándolos.

-Hola, tía… hola mami-susurró Nathaly con una cínica sonrisa.

Su madre la miró como si se tratase de un bicho demasiado horrendo.

-¿Sorprendida? Oh… aun te quedan muchas sorpresas esta noche-dijo la chica entrando la primera en la casa.

Sirius entró detrás de ella. No sabía lo que tenía preparado Nathaly, pero sabía que sería brutal… y pensaba apoyarla hasta el final…

Irma lloraba en un rincón y la chica fue junto a ella.

-Abuela… no llores…-susurró con dulzura.

La anciana la miró como si hubiese visto un Inferi.

Nathaly esbozó una sonrisa.

Ya entendía por qué todos la miraban como si fuese una muerta viviente.

Un duende se posicionó ante la familia con un pergamino enroscado.

Nathaly se sentó en el apoyabrazos de la butaca de Sirius. Todos la miraban con cautela, como si pudiese explotar en cualquier instante… y ella estaba encantada. Cuando el duende desenrolló el pergamino y se aclaró la garganta; todas las miradas, codiciosas, se centraron en él.

_-"Yo, Alphard Ignatius Black Crabbe, por la presente, muerto, expongo ante todos los miembros vivos de mi familia mi legado y mi herencia para repartir en:-_todos se enderezaron en sus asientos y se volvieron escrutadores. Alphard había tenido tratos con los duendes y su fortuna era inconmensurable-_El cien por ciento de su totalidad_ a-todos contuvieron la respiración-_Mi sobrino Sirius Orion Black; para que disponga de él para lo que necesite, ya que debido a la deserción de su destino que como miembro de nuestro linaje, le esperaba; fue desheredado._

_Ahora, escuchadme, familia… os lo digo ahora, porque de vivo no tuve valor… si hubiese contado en mis venas, con una gota de entereza, como la que mi sobrino y heredero ha demostrado, habría hecho lo que él… y no me avergüenzo de decirlo… ¿Qué vergüenza hay tras la muerte?_

_Sed felices… si podéis… y no les hagáis más daño a los muchachos…_

_Eternamente… Alphard Black"_

Walburga Black ahogó un gemido de frustración, y con su varita, apuntó al tapiz, y en el lugar donde había estado el nombre de su hermano, apareció un agujero quemado. El duende, ante tal acto de insensibilidad, negó con la cabeza y se fue. Nathaly miraba a Sirius, que se había quedado inmóvil.

-Sirius… cielo… reacciona… tenemos que pelear…

El moreno parpadeó un par de veces y asintió. Nathaly se puso en pie, y se plantó delante de su familia al completo. Esbozó una cínica sonrisa.

-Supongo que os preguntaréis por qué estoy aquí… por qué estoy viva… porque claro, contabais con que, en el convento, al comprobar que no soy virgen, me sacrificasen… pero… que raro… os salió el tiro por la culata…-Miró a su familia con odio. -Me escapé del convento… y no pienso volver.

-Harás lo que se te mande-gruñó Cygnus Black con voz peligrosa.

-Pues va a ser que no, papi… no pienso hacer nunca más, nada que tu me mandes… porque a partir de ahora mismo… reniego de esta mierda de familia…

-¡**ESTÁS DESHEREDADA**!-gritó su padre fuera de sí.

- A mi la herencia me la suda, Cygnus.

El hombre blandió el látigo con fuerza. Nathaly se preparó para esquivarlo… estaba cansada de llevar latigazos… de aguantar gritos… muy cansada. Pero Cygnus jamás llegó a rozarla con el látigo, porque Sirius se le acercó por detrás y se lo quitó.

-No volváis… ninguno de vosotros, a intentar hacerle daño…-su tono era oscuro, grave, casi sobrenatural.

Walburga sacó la varita y apuntó a su hijo con ella.

-Madre… no te atrevas… ya no soy tu hijo… recuerda que el día en que me fui de esta casa… dejé de existir para ti…

La mujer entrecerró los ojos.

-¡¡**CRUCIO**!!

La maldición impactó a Sirius con fuerza, en medio del pecho. La mirada de Nathaly se volvió mortífera. Avanzó hacia su tía, que parecía absorta en la maldición, y con un rápido movimiento, le asestó una patada en la canilla; al mismo tiempo que le rompía la nariz con un golpe. La mujer soltó un grito de dolor.

-Vuelve a tocarlo y te juro que te mueres…

Nadie había visto jamás a Nathaly tan enfadada. Su voz parecía un puñal de hielo… una daga que penetraba en los oídos de la gente. La chica se acercó a Sirius y lo tomó de la mano. Se volvió hacia su familia con una gélida mirada, aterradora… y siniestra.

-Intentad ser felices…-susurró como si se tratase de un augurio.

Salió de la casa con Sirius, y ambos caminaron, de la mano, por el medio de Londres, hasta que estuvieron lejos de su casa… lejos de su familia… lejos de todos… para siempre…

-------

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-preguntó Nathaly dejando que Sirius la abrazase, caminando por un descampado.

-¿Con que?

-Con nosotros… nuestras vidas… tú te irás con James en verano… y yo…

-Y tu… te vendrás conmigo… compraremos un piso y tendremos muchos niños tan bonitos como tú…

-Cariño… tengo dieciséis años…

-Lo sé, princesa… Y yo quiero ser auror, antes de tener hijos…

-Yo también quiero ser auror-susurró ella.

-Pues lo serás… y serás fría, despiadada… la mejor…

Ella sonrió.

-Antes tengo algo que hacer…

Sirius la miró inquisitivamente.

-Tengo que vengarme de mis hermanas…

Ambos sonrieron.

Dos mentes maquiavélicas eran mejor que una.

------------------------------

_Hola a todas!! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Estuvo movidito el capítulo o no? Como Nathaly ha dicho, todavía queda una venganza por cumplir, y va a ser un tanto… Black (sádica). Pero ahora os dejo el reanking._

**.:Ranking:.**

1. Sonia: 6637 palabras

2. Erised Black: 5898 palabras

3. Juupotter: 4430 palabras

4. Ferny Lupin: 4210 palabras

5. Narcisa Snape: 2100 palabras

6. milena2091: 1140 palabras

7. marina66: 749 palabras

8. clau malfoy: 683 palabras

9. Zory: 487 palabras

10. Kifly: 435 palabras

11. angela potter0606: 44 palabras

12. MJMinako: 11 palabras

_Bien, espero que el capítulo os haya gustado. Para el aniversario queda una semana y un día. Si sois buenas, tendréis un capi ese día, si no… habrá que esperar. xD Bueno, queda poco ya… pero todavía hay esperanzas de ganar, chicas, solo es cuestión de esforzarse!!_

_Muchísimas gracias por leerme!! Besitos con sabor a Merodeador!! Os quiero!!_

**.:Thaly:.**


	31. Capítulo XXX

**Disclaimer: **_Solo Nathaly me pertenece, y aun que soy rubia, no soy Rowling, y, por lo tanto, no he escrito Harry Potter, y por lo tanto, no hago esto con ánimo de lucro…_

_Los reviews, como siempre, contestados en uno a mi misma._

_Con este capítulo, hemos tenido un problema. Estaba, como el resto del fic, escrito desde el 4 de septiembre de 2006, pero el mp3 me borró todos los fics, y he tenido que reescribirlo, durante esta tarde. Espero que no desentone con el resto del fic, y que os guste._

_Ahora, sin más dilacción, APB Productions…_

_----------------------------------------------------------------_

**Capítulo 30**

El tiempo pasó, y Nathaly y Sirius hicieron público lo suyo en el colegio. Y, como en todas las cosas, hubo reacciones para todos los gustos. Algunos los apoyaban, otros lo aceptaban, aun que les pareciese raro, y otros, no se atrevían, siquiera, a considerar tolerarlo. Pero a ellos les daba igual, ellos se paseaban de la mano por los pasillos, como una pareja normal, porque si, eran una pareja normal, y el hecho de que fuesen primos era una nimiedad.

Nathaly estaba sentada en el escalón inferior de la escalinata de mármol, aquel soleado viernes de abril, esperando a que sus hermanas del alma subiesen de las mazmorras para iniciar una venganza…

Cuando las vio llegar, se levantó, con aquella majestuosidad que los Black llevan implícita en su sangre, y avanzó por el medio del desierto vestíbulo.

-Eh… Bella…-llamó a su hermana apretando la varita en la mano.

Su hermana se acercó a ella.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó con brusquedad.

-Que te comas esto-masculló Nathaly enviando un chorro de agua hirviendo directo al rostro de su hermana.

Bellatrix gritó de dolor, pero ninguno de sus amigos, ni siquiera Rodolphus acudió en su ayuda.

-¿Duele, verdad?-preguntó con un sádico placer recorriendo su cuerpo.

Su hermana, ciega de dolor, manoteaba en el aire, intentando detenerla.

-Suplícame que me detenga-siseó con verdadero veneno en los labios.-Suplícalo, Bellatrix.

-Para… por favor…-articuló con la voz colmada de agonía.

-No lo haré.-replicó la rubia.-Suplícalo, Bella… ¿A que duele?

-Por favor… -pidió nuevamente Bellatrix, al tiempo que Nathaly le daba una patada en la parte de atrás de la rodilla, haciendo que cayese al suelo.

-Nathaly… detente…-pidió su hermana.

-¿Y si no quiero?-preguntó con casi dulzura.

-Te lo suplico… por favor.

A la velocidad del rayo, Nathaly cesó el chorro de agua hirviendo hacia el rostro de su hermana, y realizó hechizos desmemorizantes a todos los presentes.

El rostro de Bellatrix nunca volvería a ser lo que era, así se lo comunicó Rodolphus, y ella recibió la noticia con indiferencia aparente, un regocijo punzante en su alma.

Bellatrix fuera. Faltaba Narcisa… y Regulus; para él el castigo más suave. El más sádico.

Narcisa caminaba por un estrecho pasillo, hacia la biblioteca, a ver a Bellatrix, cuando Nathaly la agarró por detrás, por el pelo, y le estampó la cara contra la pared. Narcicsa chilló, pero ella no la soltó.

-¿Duele, verdad, hermanita?-preguntó sádica, en su oído.

-¿Nathaly?-la voz de Narcisa sonaba pastosa.

-¿A que duele?-preguntó clavándole la rodilla en la espalda.

La sangre manaba a borbotones de la nariz y el labio rotos de Narcisa.

-Para, por favor…-musitó la mayor de las dos.

-¿Y si no quiero?-preguntó la rubia con suavidad.

-Te lo suplico-gimoteó su hermana, con la voz quebrada de dolor.

Siguió estampándole la cara contra la pared, hasta que su hermana perdió el conocimiento. Después le hizo un hechizo desmemorizante, y se fue por donde había llegado.

Dos listos. Faltaba uno.

Aquella tarde, Lucius le comunicó la noticia de que su hermana había aparecido inconsciente en el pasillo, con todos los huesos del rostro astillado. Dolor. Mucho dolor, y su nariz nunca sería como antes.

Al llegar la noche, llegó el turno de Regulus. Y le tocaba ser dulce, ser, casi buena. Le tocaba ser sádica, y Regulus tenía pavor a las cucarachas.

Una carta anónima, citándolo en la Sala Común, donde se lo encontró, cerca de la media noche, cuando todo Slytherin dormía.

Él, al verla llegar, la miró desconfiado, pero ella esbozó una sonrisa incitante, desabrochándose levemente los botones de la camisa blanca, dejando entrever un fino sujetador de encaje, negro, que hizo que Regulus fijase la mirada, perdido, de pronto, en un mundo donde la piel de la chica se derretía entre sus labios.

Ella se acercó a él con suavidad, caminando como queriendo levantar llamas a cada paso, y lo empujó contra el sofá, haciendo que cayese sentado, y sentándose ella a horcajadas sobre él, con la falda del uniforme arremangada hasta donde podía.

-¿Nathaly, que significa esto?-preguntó el chico, con la voz adormilada, al tiempo que la rubia notaba como se estaba poniendo su primo.

Acercó sus labios a la oreja del chico y le echó levemente el aliento.

-No significa nada, Regulus… no te va a doler-susurró a modo de promesa.

Fue consciente de cómo el chico tragaba saliva en seco y sus ojos grises, tan parecidos a los de Sirius, tan iguales, la asaeteaban con mudas preguntas.

Acercó los labios a los de su primo, a la distancia justa para que las hormonas del muchacho interactuasen, y ella empezó a notar el endurecimiento que, con su cuerpo, causaba en el de Regulus.

Pero no podía besarlo. A él no. Lo veía como lo que era. Un primo. Su primo. Y un jodido mortífago.

Se levantó, con premeditada lentitud, tras, silenciosamente, haberle aplicado un hechizo de inmovilidad.

Con un seco movimiento de varita, una gran bola negra cayó al suelo, y de ella empezaron a salir cucarachas, que rodearon a Regulus y empezaron a trepar por sus piernas por su torso, a llegar a su rostro, máscara de pavor.

Nathaly esbozó una leve sonrisa.

-Buenas noches, Regulus-susurró luego, con dulzura.

-¡No! ¡Nathaly, no me dejes aquí!-susurró, al tiempo que una cucaracha enorme bordeaba sus labios.

Nathaly suspiró y se dio la vuelta, para apartarse del horrendo espectáculo de su primo recubierto de cucarachas, justo después de borrarle la memoria.

A la mañana siguiente, mientras el sol se colaba a raudales por las ventabas del vestíbulo, se acercó a dónde Sirius la estaba esperando, antes de sentarse en su regazo y darle un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Y?-preguntó él con una pícara sonrisa.

-Misión cumplida-susurró ella.

-¿Lo hiciste tal y como lo acordamos?-preguntó luego.

-Ligeramente más suave. Arrancarles la piel me parecía poco… ético…

-¿Qué hiciste, entonces?

-Agua hirviendo en la cara de Bella, todos los huesos rotos en la cara de Cissy y cucarachas en la boca de Reg…-susurró parpadeando con inocencia, pese a que Sirius supiese lo muy peligrosa que era.

-Eres mala-susurró.

-Aprendí en la mejor madriguera-aseguró Nathaly con suavidad.

-Es cierto, siempre aprendes todo de los mejores-susurró, mientras mordisqueaba el lóbulo de su oreja.

-No estoy segura de que seas el mejor en eso-susurró, al tiempo que él metía una mano, caliente, por dentro de su camiseta.

-Vaya por Merlín…-masculló con fingido pesar.-Tendré que demostrártelo otra vez…-dijo levantándose y echándosela al hombro.

Y así, estuvieron juntos. Juntos para siempre.

Porque su amor pasó por encima de todo. De la sociedad, de lo establecido, hasta de la sangre.

Porque demostraron que si se lucha por lo que se quiere, se consigue.

Porque ellos son incestuosos, aristocráticos, malhablados, y Black's.

Como su amor. Que venció a todas las adversidades.

Un amor como ellos. Fiero.

Black.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hola a todos!!! Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, y que lo hayáis disfrutado, porque, mis adorados lectores… se acabó lo que se daba. No hay más fic. No hay más Black is Black, y esta lagrimita indiscreta que se asoma, es de emoción. Pero, que nadie se me deprima, que todavía falta el epílogo para el final definitivo. Pero antes de nada, os dejo el ranking…_

**.:Ranking:.**

1. Sonia: 6928 palabras

2. Erised Black: 6461 palabras

3. Juupotter: 5539 palabras

4. Ferny Lupin: 4896 palabras

5. Narcisa Snape: 2210palabras

6. milena2091: 1468 palabras

7. marina66: 910 palabras

8. clau malfoy: 909 palabras

9. Zory: 573 palabras

10. Kifly: 435 palabras

11. angela potter0606: 44 palabras

12. Lily Potter Weasley: 12 palabras

13. MJMinako: 11 palabras

_Bien, os aviso. Los reviews que me mandéis para este capítulo serán decisivos para los puestos del ranking. En la próxima actualización (epílogo) subiré el podium xD y os daré más información sobre la segunda parte, para que estéis tan informados como queráis._

_Muchísimas gracias por estar ahí siempre, por pasaros, por leerme, por ser vosotros, y por que si. Besitos con sabor a Merodeador. Os quiero un montón…_

**.:Thaly:.**


	32. Epílogo

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes que salen en este fic, pertenecen, todos experto Nathaly, a JKRowling, en su totalidad, y no, por muy rubia que sea, no estoy forrada, no escribí harry Potter, y no, no soy ella._

_Los reviews del capítulo anterior, están contestados, como de costumbre, en uno a mi misma._

_Epílogo cortito, pero, desde mi punto de vista, sabroso. _

_APB Productions tiene el placer de presentaros, con lágrimas en los ojos, el epílogo, y broche final, de Black is Black._

_------------------------------------------------_

**Epílogo**

El tiempo pasó, veloz, raudo, y la situación había cambiado. Nada era lo mismo, pese a que todo fuese igual.

Un hombre jugaba al mismo juego que Bellatrix jugaba en el colegio, pero en la vida, real, con cientos de personas, matándolas por su sangre, por su procedencia. Regulus había muerto, tras haberse unido a la pandilla de ese hombre. Narcisa y Bellatrix estaban finalmente casadas. Y… ¿felices?

Una mujer de unos veinte años de edad, con una espesa melena rubia y ondulada, estaba sentada en el sofá, leyendo un libro que apoyaba en la enorme tripa que lucía. Estaba muy, muy embarazada.

Por la puerta entró un hombre, joven e imposiblemente atractivo. Con el pelo negro y revuelto, que le caía sobre unos ojos de un azul grisáceo que revolucionaba las embarazadas hormonas de la mujer.

-¿Cómo estás?-preguntó a modo de saludo.

-Bien, cielo… tu hija me ha dado una patadita-susurró con dulzura.

Sirius se arrodilló delante de Nathaly, con una encantadora sonrisa, mirándola embelesado, antes de darle un suave beso en la prominente tripa y pegar la oreja.

-Princesita mía… ¿Quién va a ser la niña más bonita del mundo?-canturreó.

Nathaly soltó una risita.

-Ay… cariño… yo solo le ruego al cielo que salga bien…

-¿Por qué no habría de salir bien?, nena-preguntó él, muy serio, mirándola a los ojos.

-Porque somos primos… y podría…

-Nada, nena. Va a salir bien, porque tiene la madre más guapa del mundo… y bueno… el padre no está tan mal…-dijo Sirius con una traviesa sonrisa.

Nathaly, que siempre había estado segura de todo en su vida, se sentía indefensa ante aquella nueva situación. Iba a ser madre, y no tenía a la suya, para que le calmase todos sus temores.

-¿Me lo prometes?-Sirius era lo único que la ayudaba a seguir, el que le daba la fuerza que necesitaba. Le aportaba seguridad.

-Te lo juro, princesa. Va a ser clavadita a ti, ya lo verás-dijo con una sonrisa.-Pero va a tener el pelo negro, como el mío… y va a ser preciosa-dijo con dulzura. –Como tú.

Nathaly lo abrazó con fuerza, cerrando los ojos.

Tenía que creerlo.

---------------------------

Un niño moreno jugaba con una pelota roja, encima de una alfombra azul. El niño tenía los ojos muy verdes, y el pelo negro y alborotado. Ese niño, no era otro que Harry Potter.

Con él, había una niña, pequeñita y menuda, con carita de gato y pelo negro y rizado. Esa niña era Nathaly Black. La hija.

Había nacido en un parto complicado, ya que su madre había roto aguas en casa, y la había tenido sola. Sirius la había encontrado inconsciente en medio del salón, con la niña a su lado, ambas llenas de sangre.

Se había metido con las dos en la bañera y luego las había puesto a dormir, pero, como, todavía sin abrir los ojos, la pequeña Nathaly tenía un gesto característico de alzar la ceja, clavadito a su madre, la bautizó como Nathaly Black Jr.

Aquella niña era Nathaly en moreno, pero había sacado el carácter de su padre, y el de su madre, siendo realistas. Tenía un genio de los mil demonios, y cuando no iban las cosas todo lo bien que a ella le gustaría, soltaba un chillido y discutía, balbuceando, con sus padres.

Sus ojos, verdeazulados, con motitas castañas, le daban aspecto felino, y su padre la llamaba mi gatita, y se le caía la baba con ella.

Mientras en la alfombra, Nathaly le quitaba a Harry la pelota, la Nathaly rubia y Lily tomaban café, con el marido de Lily, y con Sirius, que si no era marido de Nathaly era porque era ilegal casarse para ellos.

Una mano del moreno rodeaba la cintura de su chica, mientras miraba, con una sonrisa embobada a su gatita en miniatura.

Para bien o para mal, tenían muy claro como la educarían.

Le enseñarían, desde pequeña, a luchar por sus ideales, por aquello en lo que cree. A no rendirse nunca.

A luchar, aun que lo tenga todo en contra. Porque es una Black. Y los Black nunca se rinden.

Luchan contra el destino y la moral, con tal de salirse con la suya.

Son malhablados, aristócratas y rebeldes.

Y así la educarían.

Porque un Black es un Black.

Para siempre. Aun que tenga el destino en contra.

Recordadlo siempre…

Black is Black.

**.:Fin:.**

----------------------------------------------------------

_Debo ser la única persona de este mundo que está lo suficientemente paranoica como para ponerse a llorar al terminar un fic. Pero si, estoy llorando, y la verdad es que no puedo evitarlo. Más de un año que habéis, a través de Black is Black, entrado en mi vida. Más de un año que hace que está escrito. Y puedo ver, en él, lo mucho que he madurado desde entonces. Porque un año, aun que no lo parezca, es mucho, mucho tiempo._

_Y antes de ponerme inevitablemente melancólica, pongo el ranking definitivo, en el que ganó __**Sonia**__, en segundo lugar quedó __**Erised Black**__, y en el tercero __**Jupotter**__, a quienes les pido que se pongan en contacto conmigo para recibir sus respectivos premios. _

**.:Ranking:.**

1. Sonia: 8321 palabras

2. Erised Black: 8021 palabras

3. Juupotter: 6671 palabras

4. Ferny Lupin: 4896 palabras

5. Narcisa Snape: 3722palabras

6. milena2091: 1468 palabras

7. marina66: 1053 palabras

8. clau malfoy: 949 palabras

9. Zory: 686 palabras

10. Kifly: 612 palabras

11. angela potter0606: 44 palabras

12. Lily Potter Weasley: 12 palabras

13. MJMinako: 11 palabras

_Bueno… se acabó el concurso, y se acabó el fic. Diría muchas, muchísimas cosas, acerca de lo que ha significado Black is Black en mi vida, pero no bastaría toda la noche para ponerlo. Y creo que este fic se merece algo mejor. Algo por vuestra parte. Al fin y al cabo. Vosotros sois la parte más importante de él. Más que Sirius o Nathaly. Más que yo. Sin vosotros que estáis ahí leyéndome, no podría ser posible. De modo que gracias. Muchísimas gracias._

_Parece mentira que ya se haya acabado, los 30 capítulos, el prólogo y el epílogo. Pero si. Este es el final. El final de mi fic, que es como mi hijo. Porque para mi, escribir un fic, es como tener un hijo. Pongo en él parte de mi alma. Parte de mi misma. Y creo con ellos un vínculo muy fuerte, tanto con los personajes como con la trama. Tal vez eso explique por qué lloré tanto cuando los perdí a todos. Tal vez…_

_En fin… me voy despidiendo ya, porque si no, se me hará muy complicado, y no quiero, de verdad. Porque esto no es un adiós para siempre a las lectoras de Black is Black. Esto es un hasta pronto. Hasta la segunda parte. Donde espero veros a todas. A todas._

_En fin… eso… tenéis más fics míos, si me echáis, mientras, mucho de menos. A parte, ahora, para reemplazar el hueco que deja Black is Black, y que, nadie, nadie, jamás, podrá llenar, subiré un fic que empezaré a traducir, de modo que podréis pasaros. _

_Y eso es todo. Muchísimas, de verdad, salidas del corazón, gracias, por estar ahí leyéndome siempre. De verdad de la buena. Os quiero. Muchísimo. Muchísimo._

_Besitos con sabor a Merodeador para todas!!!_

_Os quiero! Y es extrañaré muchísimo!!_

**.:Thaly:.**

_Hierba mala nunca muere_


End file.
